My Pet
by obsessive-fanfic-reader
Summary: Gaara has had only one master before he's sold to another. His last master wasn't the best to have for his first but he can't undo the past. But will his past make his new masters give him up? GaaxNaruxSasu OroxGaa KakaxIru yaoi rape bdsm toys shota
1. The Selling

Hey! This is my first story and reviews would be appriciated. But please only constructive criticism.

Just the let you know, the ears and tail that Gaara has arent like in Loveless.

This is a m/m fic...if you don't like it DO NOT READ. There will be bdsm, and rape...again dont like dont read.

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Naruto and I don't benifit from writing stories

* * *

"Careful with them, you dopes. If there is one bruise on them, they're no good to sell," Someone warned the handlers as they put the merchandise in the right cages.

Gaara was merchandise. He was pushed along a carpeted hallway with the other retail items. He was blindfolded to make sure he didn't know where he was. Gaara's red tail was wrapped around his waist firmly. This was his second time being sold.

The first time had been hell in a hand basket. The redhead hadn't known what was going on and being only 10, he fought back and screamed at anyone. His father had gotten tired of him being alive in his house so he had dropped him off at this same exact building and never looked back, knowing he was never going to be seen again.

He was put in one of the barred square containers and locked in. He knew they were numbered since his old master had brought him here to pick up some new friends and playmates. None of them had been able to stay with him…they all were hurt too much to move.

He sat down on the slim futon, his ears pressed against his untamed red locks. He heard cries from the first timers and felt a pang of sympathy. He was once like that. Gaara had sat in the corner of the cell and trembled considerably, waiting for what seemed like hours, only to be placed with an unforgiving master.

A while later he heard a set of voices. "Here's 51. Get him out for viewing. Gentle with him, he'll bruise. And that will make him unsellable." He heard the lock being undone and the door being opened.

"Get up," he instructed him roughly. The man was standing in front of him, waiting impatiently.

He stood on wobbly legs and remained still until he felt a hand on the small of his back, pushing him forward calmly. "H-how many b-buyers a-are there?" Gaara asked quietly, knowing that the man couldn't inflict punishment on him.

"None of your business, slave. Now shut up." He pushed the redhead harder then turned him abruptly. He was stripped roughly of the paper sheet that hid his privates. "Now stay. Do as they say and you'll have yourself a master. Don't and the punishment is death." He left Gaara then.

Suddenly where ever he was became brightly lit, making him cringe. "Remove the blindfold. Stand perfectly still until I inform you to do otherwise," the room said.

He reached up and slowly untied the cloth, letting it fall from his shackled hands. Gaara saw three panes of glass in front of him. He knew there were people on the other side that could see him but he wasn't able to. He stared blankly ahead, waiting for a command to fulfill.

"Unwrap your tail from your body. Now, keep your hands at your side and don't move them." A minute later the intercom commanded, "Turn slowly around, then drop to your knees in submission form. Await further instruction."

Gaara did as he was told. Looking at the bland floor, he couldn't help but pray for a gentle, loving master. That was all he wanted. He didn't want to be tortured until he passed out from the pain. He wanted pleasure also.

"Lay on your back and spread your legs widely towards the middle glass pane. Do not touch yourself."

So they wanted to see his hole? To see if there was any damage inflicted or if he was permanently stretched? But he hadn't had sex in about three months so there was no way there was any damage or evidence that he had even had intercourse. His old master had refused to pleasure him in anyway, not that he ever did. It was all about his master's happiness and nothing about Gaara's safety.

"Get up and wait for a Handler to assist you back to your holding cell." The lights went out and he stood. A rough hand grabbed his upper arm and pulled him towards the light from an open door. The blindfold was replaced and he was brought back to his cell.

"Who bought me?" the redhead questioned quietly. He wasn't sure if they were allowed to mark him. he had never been this inquisitive either.

"You'll find out soon. For now shut up and wait." The man shoved him violently back into his cage. "Your master will be here shortly. Do not make a noise." The man remained outside his pen.

It wasn't very long at all until he heard the door opening once more. His arm was grabbed suddenly and yanked forward.


	2. The Meeting

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto

* * *

_It wasn't very long at all until he heard the door opening once more. His arm was grabbed suddenly and yanked forward._

"What do you think you're doing to him?! He is Master Uchiha's to mark. Let go of him right now," another man said as he approached Gaara. The hand disappeared. "It's ok, kitty, come here."

The redhead took a shy step forward. _Please be a nice master._ He took another one and another until a soft hand touched his cheek.

"Let's go home, little kitten." He picked up the trembling redhead bridal style, who gave a slight yelp. "I'm sorry Master Sasuke couldn't make it to see you. He's dealing with some business. You will see him later today."

He wasn't sure if he was allowed to but he nuzzled his face into his new master's chest. It felt nice to have warmth envelope his small cold body. As they made their way outside, Gaara shrunk into him and clutched his master's shirt in tight fists.

"You're not used to being outside are you? That's okay. You'll get used to it soon. Just relax. No one will hurt you." A gentle kiss was placed in between his cat ears, which twitched. "Cute."

Gaara wanted to touch his face but he knew better than that. He would definitely get punished for it. Instead he whimpered as he nestled even closer to him.

"You can speak, kitten." His master suddenly placed him in a car, Gaara assumed. He was buckled in and the door closed.

He unexpectedly missed his master's heat on his skin. When he heard his master got into the car, Gaara turned towards him. "M-master, c-can I touch y-your face?" He was so afraid of being rejected, he kept his body firmly against the door, his ears flat against his head.

He was used to asking to do small things, such as touch another person or go to the bathroom. His old master loved to be in control of his whole life. He even chose when Gaara could sleep or drink.

"Are you going to scratch me?" His master shifted and took one of Gaara's small hands in his, taking the shackles off.

"I-I would never. T-that would be a horrible thing to do. I-I do not want to hurt you, Master. I just want to f-feel your skin. I-I am sorry." He knew he was supposed to only give one word answers. No one cared about what he believed. Punishment was coming soon, he knew it. He waited for it but all that came was the feeling of warm skin against his fingertips. It took everything inside Gaara to keep from moving his hand all over him. He loved the feeling of someone so close to him.

"You seem to have a lot to say. Did your previous master forbid you to speak?" His master unbuckled him to pull him closer. A clothed thigh against his naked one.

"No, Master." He looked down at where the floor would be if he didn't have a blindfold on. He wanted it off but it was his master's call.

"Don't call me Master. When we get to the house and you've met Master Sasuke, you'll learn what to call us, ok?" He gently pat the thigh next to his, making the neko-boy jump. "I have this card about you. Kind of like a baseball card has all the stats of the player. Do you mind if I read it to you?"

Gaara shook his head. He withdrew his hand from his master's face and looked down. He played with his fingers as he waited for the man to speak.

"Gaara Sebaku." He looked at where he thought the man might be as his ears perked up. He liked the way he had said his name. "You're a Sunan, that's where you got your ears." In Suna, everyone who was a native, had cat ears.

Gaara had been from a royal family but his father didn't want anyone to see the demon that had killed his love of his life. It really wasn't his fault. She had died in child birth, but his father didn't see it that way. Gaara was a murderer, a demon, a monster.

The man gently took a hold of one of his ears and stroked it between his thumb and forefinger. "You're last master was Orochimaru." Gaara froze then stared down at his legs. "He wasn't very good to you, was he? It says here that he tried to drown you. Did you deserve it?"

The redhead didn't think he did but obviously Master Orochimaru did. He shrugged.

"_Get in the pool, you little shit," Master Orochimaru ordered. He was dragging Gaara by the collar of his shirt._

_He did as he was told. He didn't like water very much but he wasn't going to tell his master that. That would only make him punish Gaara with it. The man let go of his shirt, only to yank it off him, along with his other clothes. As soon as he was naked, he walked down the stairs into the cool water._

"_Now stay still." Orochimaru went in after him and turned him roughly around and pressed him soundly against the wall of the pool. "Have you ever thought of having pool sex?" he asked as he moved his hand below the water to cup Gaara's round bum._

_Gaara looked down and shook his head. "No, Master." He didn't want to be fucked again today. His ass hurt and the chlorine wasn't helping._

"_Then let's try it right now." He grabbed the boy and flipped him around. They had never had sex facing each other, Orochimaru wouldn't have it._

_The redhead never had sex with his master willingly. Every time they did, it was rape for Gaara. There was never any pleasure in it. His master purposely refused to hit his sweet spot. "No, Master, please. I still hurt from last time." His ears went flat._

_Suddenly his face was in the water. He panicked and struggled, only to be shoved farther under. He screamed and flailed his hands to grab onto something. Then he was yanked up by his hair. "We are going to try pool sex right now."_

"_No!" Gaara ripped out of Orochimaru's grip and ran as fast as the water would let him, which was not very fast. It definitely wasn't swift enough._

_Orochimaru grabbed his disobedient slave. "Naughty," he whispered in Gaara's ear. "You are a horrible little slave. I need to teach you a lesson." He pushed Gaara, making him lose his balance and fall into the water. Once he was under the water he pushed him farther below, then used his foot to hold him down._

_Gaara knew he wasn't his master's favorite slave. He didn't listen very well at all. He was only 11 and had his virginity taken without his permission. He hated his master for that._

_When he fell backwards and under the water, he knew it was over. His master had been looking for a way to kill him but didn't know when. The foot came down on his chest and he gave up. He was going to die and he was going to finally be happy. The redhead's vision started fading as he ran out of air. The last thing he saw was his master smiling down at him. After that he feared water and his master._

"I didn't listen to him. I wouldn't let him rape me again." A soft hand cupped his cheek and thumb ran across his cheek, taking the wetness with it. He hadn't realized he had been crying.

"No one will hurt you like that again. Master Sasuke isn't like Orochimaru. We will only have sex with you when you're ready." He ever so gently kissed the corner of Gaara's mouth.

He gasped and leaned closer to the man. Those warm lips. He wanted more. The man just chuckled at him. Gaara pulled back and flattened his ears. He did something wrong.

"Shh, you can't tell Master Sasuke I kissed you. I'll get in trouble. But I just couldn't help myself. You're so cute."

"_You're lucky I don't carve up your pretty little face and make you unsellable, unlovable. You wretched little fuck."_

"I-I am not cute. I'm a wretched little—!" His master made a low growl in the back of his throat.

"Do not argue with me. And you're not wretched. Master Orochimaru must have done a number on you. Don't let anything he said make you afraid of me. No one will hurt you on purpose now, okay?"

The boy nodded. "Master Orochimaru took my v-virginity and I haven't forgiven him yet. He forced me over t-the bed a-and d-did what h-he w-wanted. I didn't love him and he took something that I only would've gave t-to someone I love."

_He raped the poor boy._ He looked down at the card and noticed his age. _12!_ _That son-of-a-bitch Orochimaru raped a 12 year old._ The man growled louder and clenched his free hand.

Gaara cringed and waited for some sort of chastisement. He pushed away from the man and pulled his knees to his chest. The man kept growling and scaring him.

"Hey, hey, come back here. I'm not mad at you." He grasped Gaara by the hips and pulled him close to his side. But that contact wasn't enough, so he pulled the boy into his lap. "Now relax, please."

_Did he just say 'please'? Is he asking me to do something, not ordering me?_ "Yes, sir." He curled up even tighter and hid his face in his master's shirt. "W-what's your n-name?" he asked quietly. He was curious and wanted to have something to call his master.

"My name is Naruto. Is that all you wanted to know, kitten?" He very cautiously nuzzled his nose into the red locks. When the boy didn't move away, he kissed the hair.

He liked the attention that Naruto was giving him. "H-how old are you, sir?" He relaxed slightly and sighed.

"I'm 20 and you're 12. Did he really rape you at 12?" Naruto couldn't believe it until he heard Gaara confirm it. It tore him apart to see such a small boy have so much pain in his life.

"No, 10, he first raped me when I was 10." He nuzzled into Naruto to keep the tears from being seen. He didn't understand why it still made him cry. It happened two years ago, almost three. He should be over it by now. But it happened every day after that, it was two years of a constant unwanted intrusion and he wasn't able to do a thing about it. He was helpless and broken.

"Are you kidding me?! That son-of-a-bitch! I'm gonna kill him. I can't believe anyone would hurt you that way. You're too damn cute and small to hurt." He ran a hand through Gaara's hair to calm him down. The boy was clinging to his shirt. "Shh, it's ok. You're safe here with me and Master Sasuke. We won't hurt you on purpose." He licked a tear that had escaped from the now damp blindfold.

Gaara giggled at the wet muscle on his face. He liked the hot breath that Naruto was eliciting in his face. "S-sir, will you k-kiss me?" He was craving those warm lips and gentle pressure. Master Orochimaru never kissed him unless he had been extremely good, which was rare.

"Just once more and then I can't until Master Sasuke kisses you. Even after that I have to wait until he says I can." He tenderly took Gaara's cheeks in his hands and pressed his lips against the shaking boy's.

He gripped Naruto's shirt to hold himself to Naruto's lips. He was getting heady and he could care less. He moaned loudly against his master's mouth. He hadn't felt this way ever. No one had kissed him so kindly.

Naruto pulled away chuckling. "If you liked that then you'll love Master Sasuke's kisses. I think you will come to love us, because I think we'll fall in love with you." He placed a kiss on the boy's forehead.

"Sir, we'll be arriving in five minutes. Would you like me to call Mr. Uchiha to notify him of our arrival?" the driver asked.

"That would be great. Thank you, John." He looked down at the boy who was contently leaning against him. "I need to get you dressed, okay? So you need to sit right here." He placed Gaara on the seat next to him. The boy kept his hand on his chest.

After getting the redhead dressed, the younger male sat comfortably in Naruto's lap. "We're almost home."

_Home…_That's all he wanted, a place to call home. "S-sir, is Master Sasuke as…gentle as you?" He burrowed his face in Naruto's chest. His shirt was soft and very warm.

"Sometimes. If you behave, he'll be sweet. But if you piss him off, you'll be punished." Naruto had pissed his master off plenty of times. He always got beatings when he brought home bad 'purchases'. He was hoping he made a good one this time.

"We're home, Sir." The car came to a gentle stop and Gaara climbed off Naruto and onto the seat behind him. His master opened the door and left the car, then scooped Gaara up and out of the car.

"What do we have here, Naruto?" A new voice asked. "Is this our little guest? What's his name?" A hand touched Gaara's head. His ears went back and he fisted Naruto's shirt.

"This is Gaara." He looked at Naruto and wished he didn't have the blindfold on. He wanted to see how beautiful this man was. "He's 12. His birthday is three weeks away."

"Hn. Look this way, Gaara," Sasuke instructed him. "I'm going to remove the blindfold and I want you looking at me. Don't look anywhere else until I tell you."

Gaara did as he was told. Calloused fingers untied and got rid of the wretched piece of material. He stared up at a gorgeous man.

His black hair was an untidy mess and his dark gray eyes were stern. He had broad shoulders that were covered with a blue sweater. This man was dangerous. Gaara could tell from the way the man eyed his skin.

The redhead let go of Naruto and leaned towards his master with his hands outstretched. He wanted to feel his warmth. "M-master?"

Sasuke took the boy and held him carefully against his body. "You're small for 12. Is he healthy?" Gaara knew he was tiny since he can remember, always a few inches shorter than average and a few pounds lighter. But having his new master think he was sick hurt.

"All medical tests came back normal. He just hasn't hit his growth spurt yet. No worries, he'll be fine no matter what." Naruto pet the redhead's mop.

It took everything in Gaara to keep from looking at Naruto. The last thing he wanted to do was disappoint Master Sasuke his first day. "I-I promise t-that I-I w-will grow up t-tall and big, M-master." He gazed at the shirt next to his face. He was scared now. He had spoken without permission. Gaara whimpered.

Sasuke grabbed his pet's chin and pulled it so those emerald eyes were looking into his onyx ones. "You spoke out. That will not happen again, am I clear?" he threatened the boy with his eyes.

Said boy cringed as he nodded quickly. He was lucky this time, but next time he might not be. He cautiously gripped his master's shirt collar and rolled it between his thumb and forefinger, relishing at the soft material.

"Master, may I wash Gaara up for dinner?" Naruto played delicately with one of the red ears that was flattened against the slightly brighter red mop. "He smells like sweat and tears."

"Yes, you may. Gaara, you can look at Naruto now." He gently fingered the boy's jaw line and watched as he moved into the small caress.

Gaara was hungry for any tender touch or stroke. He wanted more and he pushed his face up into the finger, his nose almost touching the underside of Sasuke's chin.

"Pet, you'll get more of that later. Right now, go with Naruto and get clean." The raven set Gaara on his feet even as the redhead gripped his shirt. "Go on, little one. Dinner should be ready by the time you're done with your bath." He leaned down and placed a small kiss on the boy's forehead.

"Thank you, Master," he whispered as his face burned. He quickly turned towards Naruto, who took his hand. They walked into the house.


	3. The Bath

**Disclaimer:** again dont own anything but this idea

* * *

_He quickly turned towards Naruto, who took his hand. They walked into the house._

Naruto hated how far away the boy was, so he scooped him up and nuzzled his nose into the red hair. _It smells like disgusting soap._ "What did they wash you with? It's horrid."

He bit his lip, one sharp canine poking into the soft flesh. Gaara turned his head and gaped at the striking man holding him.

Naruto had bright blonde locks that hung in front of bright blue eyes that held so much happiness. His full lips were brought up in a pleased smile. His whole face radiated kindness and joy.

"Careful, or you're gonna bleed." He gently tugged the redhead's lip out from under his tooth. "Look, you already broke the skin. Naughty little kitty." He leaned forward slightly and licked the small bead of blood. "Tasty. Now here's the tub." He set the boy down, only to have him cling desperately to his shirt for dear life.

Tubs were okay with him. But this was a new place and it scared him fiercely. He liked baths by himself since he was in control, but with someone else, he wasn't. "I-I'm scared. Don't put me in there…yet." He whimpered slightly as he looked up sheepishly.

"Relax, I'll get in with you. I don't smell too well either. I'm going to undress you now." He squatted down and pulled the shirt up. Naruto nipped at the flat nipple there.

Gaara jerked back and almost fell into the tub. He grabbed onto the blonde's shirt and buried his face right into his shoulder. The nip didn't scare him, it was the water behind him.

"Did I scare you, lover? I'm sorry. I'll just take your clothes off you." He pulled the pants and boxers down and had the boy step out of them. "Now stay here while I change."

The redhead didn't move at all as the man disrobed. He didn't even look at the man, he felt like he was intruding. He wasn't scared of getting caught looking at Naruto, he was terrified of getting into the water. He liked showers better then baths. You couldn't drown in one.

Then he started getting panicky. What if he pissed Naruto off and he tried to punish him? What if he hurt Naruto? He didn't think he would. He wouldn't try to.

"There we go. Now come here, little one." He scooped Gaara up effortlessly and stepped into the bathtub. "Gaara?" He sat down slowly, cradling the small body to him.

"Hmm?" the water was pooling around his waist. His grip around Naruto's neck tightened.

"I won't drown you, I promise. You don't even have to put your head under the water if you don't want to." He dipped a washcloth into the steaming bath and tenderly washed Gaara's side.

As Naruto washed him down, he knew he was being a scaredy cat. He relinquished his hold on the older man. "I'm sorry. Is your neck alright?" he asked concerned. Gaara started to soothingly massage the tan column.

"It's quite alright, little one. Calm down." He pulled the boy's hand down from his neck. "I won't hurt you intentionally. If I do, tell me. That's the last thing I want to do." He kissed the boy's forehead and nuzzled his still dry hair.

The boy giggled at the man's affections. "I'm only afraid of hurting you from being scared of something you didn't do on purpose. You're too nice for that to happen." He placed a hesitant kiss on the blonde's chin.

"Aww. You're too sweet." He tipped the redhead's chin up to look at him. "I think I made a very good decision in picking you." He didn't say purchasing because he knew it hurt when your master referred to you as an object. "Now I need to wash your hair, so I need to get it wet. Is that acceptable, kitten?" He ran his fingers through the red locks.

Gaara nodded his approval, when he really wanted to curl up and hide in the corner. He was being stupid…again. He looked at the deep azure eyes and found no threat or anger. He didn't understand why he felt so safe with this man.

The blonde slid the boy out of his lap to sit in front of him. The kid closed in on himself and kept his head down. "Don't do that, love," he said quietly, not wanting to startle him. "I wanted you to see what I was doing so you could stop me if I scared you, but if you are going to be all scrunched up, then I might as well blindfold you and dunk you. But I'm not that mean so try and work with me, please," he begged softly.

"Oh I see. I thought you were going to…" he trailed of uncertain. The way he was positioned at the moment was a failsafe, a defense he didn't even think about. "I haven't been around people that treat me with the amount of kindness you do. It's new to me. I'll get used to it soon."

"Well that's okay. I'll make sure to let Master Sasuke know that, so he won't get mad at you. Just try and get used to it as quickly as possible. He doesn't like it when people pull away from him." Naruto took a cup beside the tub on a tray and filled it with fresh water from the tap. "Tilt your head back a smidge, so the water doesn't run into your eyes."

The redhead did as he was told. Soon he felt the warm water touch his scalp, along with a hand right below his hairline. His eyes snapped open, which he didn't remember closing, when he felt Naruto straddle him.

"Shh, I was going to get the water on your face if I didn't move closer. Does this scare you?" He didn't mean anything by this. He wanted the boy to feel safe around him since he knew it was going to be hard around Sasuke. Naruto sometimes didn't feel too safe with his master. Gaara needed a friend at the moment and that's what Naruto was going to be.

"No, it was sudden, that's all." He looked the man over once more. Even when the man was kneeling in front of him, the water came up to his hips and past Gaara's nipples. _This bathtub is deep. He could drown me in it._ He shook that thought from his head. Naruto was nice to him and cared about him…hopefully. The blonde had a smile on his lips.

"I'm sorry. I'll be good from now on," he chuckled. He thoroughly wetted the red mop and started working soap into it when Gaara let out a small moan. "Does that feel good?"

"Uh huh," he said as long fingers worked on his tangled mess of hair. "Am I allowed to do it to you? I want to make you feel good too. That's what I was bought for."

"No, that's not true, Gaara," Sasuke said from the doorway. "Naruto chose you for a reason. And that reason was he saw something in your eyes. The desire to do better and demand the same from us." He made his way to the porcelain enclosure and kneeled by the side. "And for someone to fall in love with."

Gaara sat wide-eyed at his master. _No one_ loved him. _No one _cared about him. _No one_ had ever _complimented_ him. Only insulted him. Without his knowledge tears ran down his cheeks.

"Yes, we might just fall in love with you." The raven leaned close the redhead and kissed his tears away. The boy closed his eyes to keep this moment forever in his mind. Sasuke pulled away as soon as the tears were consumed. "Is he behaving, Naru? Be honest." He cupped the blonde's cheek, making the man press into the touch.

"Extremely well behaved. I haven't had to reprimand him once. He is skittish though. Gaara's not used to being around kind people." He gently stroked the youth's arm in reassurance.

Gaara knew both men were horny and he was naked. Bad things always happened when he was naked. He slowly looked at Naruto to see the blonde looking at Sasuke, who was watching Gaara.

"Finish cleaning him up, then come down for dinner." Sasuke let go of Naruto and grasped Gaara's chin and planted a chaste kiss on the redhead's lips. The boy was a good kisser but he could get better. _I'll have Naruto teach him some techniques._

The boy leaned closer and almost started climbing out of the bath to get closer. He liked kissing. It sent a thrill up and down his spine. He wanted more of the dominating lips that belonged to his master.

"Later, Gaara." Sasuke did the same to Naruto and then with both of his slaves wanting more of him, he swaggered out of the bathroom.

The redhead looked at the blonde questioningly. He didn't understand how he could stop. It was killing him how his master stopped so suddenly. Was he not good enough? Did he do something wrong?

The man saw the confusion. "He's always been like that. Come in and tease you, then leave. You'll get used to it. And don't take it personally. It's nothing to beat yourself up for." Naruto grabbed the cup once more and filled it and poured the water on Gaara's hair, rinsing the suds out.

"How'd he stop like that? I didn't want him to." He knew better than to voice what he wanted or to complain about what his master was giving him. He immediately dropped his head and refused to look at Naruto.

"He's always been able to do that. I think it has something to do with being a master. Being able to pull away and punish your pet." He filled the cup yet again and went to dump it but noticed that Gaara was looking down. "Hey, do you want soap in your eyes? Look up."

Gaara instantly did as he was told. Otherwise he was going to get soap in his eyes. This was the first time Naruto had threatened to punish him.

He saw how quickly the boy did what Naruto told him. He took what he said as a threat. Uh oh. "I didn't mean it like that. I was just about to pour the water on your hair and you were looking down. If I would've poured it, you would've gotten soap in your eyes. Sorry." He slowly emptied the cup into the red hair. He did it three more times. "All clean."

Gaara forgot about washing Naruto as they got out of the tub and toweled off. As the blonde redressed, the boy saw a marking on his hip, close to his groin. He reached forward and touched it, unabashed.

It was a fan, red on top, white on the bottom with a strip of tan skin separating the two colors and a black line outlining the picture. It was a brand, he realized.

"I belong to Master Sasuke and that is his brand. It's his family crest. You'll get one soon." He pulled up his boxers before grabbing a small towel and drying Gaara's damp hair.

"Did it hurt?" he asked when Naruto was done assaulting his head with the towel. He shook his head after the blonde removed the towel, shaking out any loose water.

"A little. Don't worry about that, okay?" Naruto turned and grabbed the one thing he could offer to cover the small boy's body. "This is for you to wear. We weren't really expecting to find you today, so we don't have clothes to fit you…even though you'll probably be naked most of the time you're here."

Gaara took what he was offered. The material was nicer than the itchy fabric Orochimaru had ever given him. "So you are planning to play with me all day?" He hated that concept. He rather die than have these men in him all day and night long. His ass was used to a pounding but not from two different guys and not for consecutive hours on top of that.

"Watch it, Gaara." He could've smacked him but then he would have to explain it to Sasuke, and what if his master thought it wasn't a reason to punish? He'd be punished. So he kept his hand to himself. "And, no, we don't. But you'll find out soon enough that we are pretty comfortable around each other and being clothes less doesn't bug us. And it makes it much easier to see what makes you happy, when we don't have to dig it out of mounds of clothes." He had been scared of that when Sasuke had told him that he was going to be naked, but he had gotten over it soon enough and enjoyed it.

The redhead donned the long camisole shirt. It went to the middle of his thighs and slightly past his wrists. "I'm sorry for my comment earlier. That's what I'm used to." Orochimaru had made him scared of everything. He hated it.

_They won't love you. You're just a play toy, a fuck buddy to them. They'll use you and throw you away. No one will love you. You're just a good little fuck and a noisy bed partner._

"No worries. Now dinner. Come along, love." He extended his hand to the other and waited for him to take it. The boy seemed hesitant. Damn that Orochimaru. He fucked the kid up and now Gaara wasn't sure if he was good enough for him and Sasuke. But he would show him he was.

The boy grasped the hand once he was sure it wasn't going to hurt him. Damn Orochimaru for fucking him up so much. It wasn't fair. Why did he have to go to the uncaring master first and not Naruto? His life was full of questions like that. Like: Why did he have to be the one who killed his mother? Why did his father let Gaara's uncle molest him? His life was unfair and Gaara gave up a long time ago on caring.


	4. The Dinner

In this chap there is some smut, toys and gift giving! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** dont own

* * *

_The boy grasped the hand once he was sure it wasn't going to hurt him. Damn Orochimaru for fucking him up so much. It wasn't fair. Why did he have to go to the uncaring master first and not Naruto? His life was full of questions like that. Like: Why did he have to be the one who killed his mother? Why did his father let Gaara's uncle molest him? His life was unfair and Gaara gave up a long time ago on caring._

They reached the dining room to find Sasuke waiting. "Loves, come sit next to me." He gestured to the seats beside him. "Gaara, right here." He motioned to the spot on his left.

He did as he was told and stared at the empty plate in front of him. Gaara felt a hand on his thigh and looked up at Sasuke. Did he do something wrong?

"Do you like Sashimi?" It wasn't like he was going to make something else for him but he was still curious.

"I don't know. I don't think I've had it. I only had porridge and sushi with Master Orochimaru." He looked down at his plate again when he mentioned his old master. Gaara didn't like bringing him up.

"Well, it's a lot like sushi. Do you like sushi?" He was usually quiet but Sasuke was very curious about this boy. And he seemed willing to answer the questions he threw his way.

"Yes, Master," he answered quietly. Gaara watched the raven start dishing up food from the plate in the middle of the table. It was covered in different types of Sashimi.

"This is prawn. Try it." Sasuke placed a piece on his plate and motioned for Gaara to eat it. That was the raven's favorite type.

The boy picked up his chopsticks and picked up the piece of uncooked meat. He hesitantly put it into his mouth. It was cold and slimy against his tongue. He chewed it and found that it was minty. He liked it.

"Is it good?" Naruto asked. He was curious to see if Gaara liked it. He knew the redhead would lie if he didn't like it.

"Y-yes, Master Naruto." Now there was something else on his plate and he cocked his head to the side. This was different than the prawn.

"That's octopus," Sasuke supplied. "It's good. If you don't want it, that's alright. I'd like you to try it, though." He picked up the piece and held it to the boy's lips. "Open up, pet."

He sniffed it inquisitively and after making sure it wasn't going to move, he opened his mouth and captured the octopus. It was sort of rubbery and had little taste. He liked the prawn better. "I-it's okay. I like the prawn more."

_That's my pet._ A smile tugged at his lips. He reached for the youth, and the boy stood up and moved into the man's hands. Sasuke pulled Gaara and made him sit on his thigh. "Good boy. It'll be easier to feed you this way."

Said boy blushed and stared down at his very bare legs. His shirt was pulled up during the short walk to his master. It was now pooled around his groin and hips.

Suddenly a hand was petting Gaara's milky thigh, it was Sasuke's. Both males watched as the older man's hand disappeared under the camisole. "Spread your legs some more."

Gaara did as he was told and felt a hand on his inner thigh. "Master, are you going to touch?" he asked, almost not loud enough for the other.

"Yes, I will do as I please with you. Now be quiet, Pet. I'll make this pleasurable for you, I promise." He lifted the boy's shirt and found a chest with rosy nipples. As he pressed a kiss in between the nipples, he could hear the thudding beat of Gaara's heart. It was faster than normal.

Most of the time, Gaara never showed his fear. He didn't want to illustrate any fright now. He was going to be good tonight. He didn't want to be punished his first day with his new masters.

That small kiss on his chest made him trust the man not to hurt him. A small whimper escaped his lips. He wanted more. He was never kissed and if he was, it was rough and unloving. Unlike this. The kiss was so gentle and careful, it was almost nonexistent if Gaara hadn't seen it.

"Naruto, you can join in now." Sasuke took off the boy's only clothing before rubbing his side. He easily claimed Gaara's lips and had them mold to his.

The redhead felt another set of hands on his waist slowly moving up to his stomach as lips pressed into his back and neck shyly. Gaara wouldn't dare break the kiss his master had started. That would only lead to chastisement.

Naruto felt the baby soft skin under his hands and lips. Sasuke had never felt this soft…or was it that Sasuke had gotten harder as he aged? Being Sasuke's since he was 15 made him wonder why his master had kept him for so long. The man had only been 19 when he took the blonde in and broke him. But Naruto had still been the same person, just more obedient. He gave up thinking when he heard the boy in front of him mewl and arch into him.

Sasuke was wondering how far he could go with this one. He seemed up for anything but the raven knew that Gaara had some baggage from his last master. Naruto had given him that card with trivial stats on it. His last master had drowned him just to break him. Sasuke knew better ways of breaking a wild steed.

He was brought back to reality when his hand hit something hard and wet and it rubbed against him. Gaara's cock, dripping with pre-cum. The raven pulled away. "Looks like we have a little problem. No more for the moment." The others looked at him with disappointment, but didn't speak it.

"Shall I go get it?" Naruto asked quietly. He wasn't sure if his master was waiting for later tonight but he let it slip now.

"Get what?" Gaara turned to face the man behind him only to be faced with an orange shirt. He didn't have time to locate Naruto's face when Sasuke replied.

"Yes. I think it's time we gave him his welcoming present." He looked down at the redhead to find him looking at him with confusion. "We got you a present," he clarified. _Please tell me this kid has gotten a present before_.

"Like on Christmas or birthdays?" He found himself playing with the man's collar absentmindedly. "I never got those. My brother and sister did, every year. On my birthday we visit my mother's grave. Father said that that was my present. To face the fact that I killed my mother."

_What father does that? _Obviously Gaara's. _That sick bastard._ "Well then you will get your first present today. I think you'll like it." He felt a pang of pity for the boy but he noticed the boy didn't whine about not getting something that everyone else did.

Naruto came back then and handed his master a small purple bag. He liked seeing Gaara and Sasuke getting along. It made him feel like he did a good job in finding a lover.

Sasuke opened the bag and pulled out a small black metal ring. He showed it to Gaara, who's eyes went wide. "Do you know what this is?" He placed it in the boy's hand.

"Master, it's a torture device. It makes my muscles cramp up and then it makes it hard to breath and it hurts." He held it up to his master to take back.

The older males were taken aback. The boy had gone through a dry orgasm. All of them knew that it wasn't the best experience to have with your lover. "No, it's a cock ring. What happened to you with one of these, we won't let happen, okay? We know how it feels." Sasuke didn't know why he felt like comforting the redhead but he wanted him to know he was safe with them.

"Not even as punishment?" Gaara played with the clasp on the ring. He hated these things. Orochimaru, if ever, would somehow make the redhead excited and orgasm with that damn ring on. He had had one on for two years. It made him wary of the man he was sitting on.

"No, lover. That is, as you say 'torture'. We will never do that to you." Sasuke took the ring from him and clasped it to the base of Gaara's cock. "You will not take that off or touch it. If you do, you'll be punished."

The redhead nodded. "Thank you, Master." He wasn't sure what he was thanking him for. It could've been for the assurance that the device wasn't torturous or it could be that he was just being polite.

"Now for your real present." Naruto reached inside the bag and handed something black to Sasuke. The man leaned close and wrapped the black thing around his neck and locked it into place. It was a collar. "Now, love, this isn't a normal collar. It has a GPS right here," he pointed to the left side of the buckle. "And there's an alarm on this side, that alerts me if you push it. Only press on it when you're in trouble." Sasuke moved it a bit before placing a gentle kiss to the boy's cheek.

"It's to keep you safe," Naruto whispered into Gaara's ear. Then he nibbled on one of the pointed ears. The redhead giggled and leaned back on the blonde.

"Now let's finish our dinner, shall we?" He turned the boy to face forward, claimed one of his hands and brought it to his lips, then rested their intertwined fingers on his thigh. "Would you like to try some squid?" He reached forward with his chopsticks and picked up a piece.

Gaara wanted it. He leaned further towards the food. He seized it from the wood sticks. It tasted like octopus. "Icky," he said quietly.

"You didn't like that very much, did you? Okay, here." He placed a prawn at the boy's lips. He snatched it up like a starving wolf. "I think we found your favorite."

The boy wasn't very hungry, since he wasn't used to having lots of food to choose from. So he watched Naruto eat.

The man was very graceful when he used his chopsticks. He took several pieces in his mouth at once, not that attractive. But when his full pink lips enclosed the food, Gaara was unable to look away.

Until Sasuke demanded his attention. He nuzzled his nose into the pale neck and the leather collar. "Are you sure you're not hungry? You're watching Naruto eat his like you haven't eaten in a week." He wouldn't admit that he was jealous of the boy watching his other pet. Sasuke offered the redhead another prawn, which he ate without pausing.

"No, Master Sasuke." Gaara looked back at Sasuke. He wiggled when he felt a pair of warm hands tickle his sides. He tried to escape the treacherous hands but another set held him in place, Sasuke's. Gaara was squirming and giggling and then he spun around, holding onto his master's neck, still trying to pull his hips out of Naruto's feathery touches.

Suddenly the redhead wasn't sitting. "You're cute, pet. Now there's something else we need to do tonight," Sasuke said, standing up with Gaara in his arms. "I think Naruto and I have agreed that we want you. Let's go." He set the boy down on his feet and put a hand on the small of his back as he led him to the room that would be his.


	5. The Brand

I got some nice reviews so i thought i would update. its all thanks to katt00!

dont own anything but this idea

* * *

_Suddenly the redhead wasn't sitting. "You're cute, pet. Now there's something else we need to do tonight," Sasuke said, standing up with Gaara in his arms. "I think Naruto and I have agreed that we want you. Let's go." He set the boy down on his feet and put a hand on the small of his back as he led him to the room that would be his._

Sasuke led him to the bed and pushed him onto it. Gaara didn't understand what was going on or what they were talking about. "Is this your room? I like it," he asked as he tried to cover his exposed body. That's not what he wanted to ask but too late.

"No, this is yours. I'm glad you like it." He tugged Gaara's hands away from his groin. "Naruto, get behind Gaara." The blonde did as told and wrapped comforting arms around the shaking boy.

"Pet, lay on your back and Naruto, put this on him." Sasuke handed Naruto a piece of cloth he pulled from his pocket.

Gaara stared at them, but did what he was ordered. "Master, what are going to do to me?" He felt the silk material fall across his eyes, after he saw a smile on Naruto's lips.

"I'm going to brand you. I'm not going to lie, it's gonna hurt," Sasuke said as he restrained the boy's legs. "But it'll only hurt for a while. Naruto would know." He gently kissed Gaara's hip before he left to get a bag by the door.

"You're going to be fine. Just relax." Naruto took Gaara's head into his lap for a makeshift pillow. He ran the back of his fingers against the redhead's cheek.

When Sasuke got to the bed, he opened the sack and produced a handheld tattoo machine and ink, orange, red, black, and white, and also a piece of paper with a design. He placed the paper on the boy's hip, close to his groin. He looked up to see Naruto talking in a hushed tone.

"It's just paper. He's gonna trace the design on you. Try not to move too much." The blonde knew the boy was terrified, but there was little he could do. He remembered when Sasuke did this to him. Sasuke had tied him to the bed and murmured sweet nothings as he inked his skin. He had been terrified to no end but Sasuke had calmed him down enough to breath.

It tickled when he felt the pen on his skin. He tried not to pull away so he pet Naruto's forearms in his reach. Gaara nuzzled his face into the blonde's thigh.

"Are you alright, Gaara?" Naruto dropped the redhead's right wrist to hold his hand instead. When the boy didn't answer, he said, "There's nothing to be scared of. We won't hurt you. Just relax against me."

Sasuke watched him for a minute then started to trace the brand onto the pale skin. It didn't take very long for the raven to sketch the design on Gaara. When he finished, he motioned for Naruto to hold onto the redhead more than he was. Sasuke reached into the bag once more and pulled out a gag and handed it to the blonde.

Gaara knew something was going on. No one was touching him as much anymore, save for Naruto's hand on his wrist. He whined at the loss of contact. His grip on the blonde's arm became rougher when Naruto lifted his head up.

"I'm going to put a gag in your mouth so you don't accidently bite your tongue off. So open up." The boy unlocked his jaw and accepted the gag willingly. But Naruto could feel the fright roll off him as he clasped the restraint closed. "It won't hurt that much but it's just a precaution."

"Gaara, I'm going to brand you now. It will hurt but we'll make you feel better afterward, I promise." He stroked the snowy hip dotingly and kissed it tenderly. He picked up the small machine and started tracing the outline in black after he made sure the skin was clean.

The redhead gripped Naruto's wrists and held back a yelp as Sasuke inked his hip. He tugged roughly, only to have the blonde grip both his wrists in one hand and held his chest down with his other large hand. The tattoo didn't hurt as bad as they made it seem…until it hit his bone suddenly. He whimpered.

"Shh, lover. It'll be over soon, okay?" Naruto rubbed at nipple on the pale chest, trying to distract him. He heard a soft moan from the body below him. He realized that the redhead wasn't struggling anymore and let go of the boy's wrists, to find that Gaara didn't want him to let go, so the boy gripped the man's shirt and pulled.

Gaara felt Naruto let go and panicked. _He's leaving!_ He clenched the man's shirt and drew the blonde to him. He wanted to beg Naruto to stay but the gag got in the way. A hand touched his cheek and it said to relax. He realized he wasn't breathing right.

Sasuke was finished with the initial outline and now had to do it again. He knew it shouldn't hurt as much this time and Gaara seemed almost unfazed by the ink. "Are you ok, pet?" he asked as he rubbed the boy's hip soothingly.

The redhead nodded wildly as Naruto caressed his cheek. He moved into the hand while he ignored the stinging pain below. His breathing still labored.

"Master Sasuke, can I take the gag off? He's not breathing right." He kept rubbing the boys cheek.

"Yes, I think that would be best. I don't want him fainting on us." He watched as Naruto gently unhooked and removed the gag. Sasuke dabbed at the blood that had welled up from the tattoo.

The redhead hissed at the touch of the cloth on his stinging wound. "Master Naruto, will you talk to me?" he rasped. He looked up at Naruto and smiled weakly.

"Of course, love. What do you want to talk about?" He lovingly traced the boy's small smile. He wanted to kiss those plump lips again but he couldn't, not yet. So he just rubbed the boy's lips and arms as Sasuke cleaned and inserted a new color. But the kid just closed his eyes to the ministrations.

"Naruto, is he going to be okay?" He waited for Gaara to say something before he started to brand him. Sasuke kissed the shaky thigh next to his face. "I know what will help the pain. Stay here with Naruto." He left the room and went to the kitchen.

Gaara's eyes fluttered open when Sasuke let go of him and left. He had been out of it for the last couple minutes. He sat up and scanned the room that he couldn't see. "I-I—where'd he go? I didn't mean—Master Sasuke, don't leave!"

"Shh, Gaara. He went to go get you something for the pain. Lay back down." He pulled the boy down by his shoulders. He pinched a pink nipple until it was erect and Gaara was writhing beneath him. "That feel good?"

"Ahh—yes!" He struggled to get more of his skin beneath the man's talented fingers, since his feet were restrained. "Master…" Gaara reached up and grasped the blonde's face, then pulled Naruto's face down to his. "Naruto, don't leave me please. I'm scared."

"Don't worry, love. I'm not going anywhere until Master Sasuke says so." Naruto stroked the small pale chest tenderly. "The next part might hurt a little more than last time. He's going to color it in. But you'll be just fine. I promise."

Sasuke walked back into the room with a bag of ice, to find Gaara clutching onto Naruto. "Is everything alright?" He sat on the end of the bed.

"He's fine. Are you going to put that on him?" Naruto pointed to the bag in the raven's hand. "That'll help tremendously."

Suddenly it was freezing where his master had been inking him. "Ahh! T-that's cold," Gaara commented as he flinched away. "B-but it feels good." He lifted his hips to the bag.

The men watched as the boy bucked his hips into the ice. Naruto moaned as Sasuke moved the ice away slightly, making Gaara do it again. "God, Gaara, you're sexy," Sasuke said into the boy's thigh.

The damned ice kept moving. The redhead had to keep thrusting his hips to get the coldness on the burning patch of skin. "I'm bleeding," Gaara whispered. "I don't want to get the sheets dirty."

Sasuke looked at the tattoo to find the redhead was right. It was only a little bit but it surprised the raven how in tune Gaara was with his body. He pressed the cloth against the red liquid after setting the bag aside. "Let's continue, shall we?" He started the machine.

Gaara tensed visibly at the sound of the tattoo gun. He felt Naruto press something against his lips…the gag. He opened his mouth and accepted it. The redhead turned his head and nuzzled it into Naruto's thigh for comfort. Then the needle started to paint his skin.

"Master Sasuke, I think he's doing a lot better than me." Naruto gently ran fingers through the red mop. The boy was gripping his other arm with brute force. Naruto felt a stinging pain in his arm and looked down. Gaara's nails were biting into his skin. He looked away and continued to pet him. There was no reason to tell the redhead to let go. He was afraid and that was normal.

"You only had three colors. He has an extra symbol on his brand. I think you'll like it. But you can't see it yet. Not until it's done."

The redhead started to cry. His master was inking him right over his pelvic bone. His sniffing was making it hard to breathe right…again. He bit roughly into the rubber ball gag to keep from yelping.

Naruto saw the boy's jaw clench and massaged the tight muscles until they unwound. "He's in pain. Will you put the ice on it?" He ran a finger across the pink pouty lip that protruded from under the rubber ball. His heart seemed to stop every time Gaara was in pain. He couldn't help it. He felt obligated to protect him.

The raven was almost finished with the orange when he asked. He wiped some blood away, then placed the ice back on the ink. The boy let out a moan and released Naruto's arm. "What did he do to your arm?" Sasuke took the arm and inspected it.

"It's nothing. His nails scratched me, that's all." _Please don't get angry with him_ his blue eyes pleaded. That's the last thing the boy needed. Naruto moved the sweaty hair from Gaara's forehead.

Sasuke saw how much Naruto didn't want him the punish the redhead. So he let go of his arm as he stroked the boy's inner thigh. "Okay. Don't let him draw blood from you again." He leaned close to the blonde and captured his lips. "Pet, are you okay to continue or would you like to take a break?" He wanted the boy to be in as little pain as possible. Gaara seemed to have very sensitive skin. "Remove the gag, Naruto."

The ball was removed and Gaara took a deep breath. He stilled the hand in his hair, then gripped it. "Master, please continue. I can't wait to be yours. I'm sorry I'm so weak. I will be stronger." He hated looking so pathetic in front of his latest master.

"Yes, you will be. Now is it numb enough to carry on?" he asked while he removed the ice, then prodded the pink tinted skin around the ink. Gaara didn't move away, so he turned the machine back on.

Gaara yelped at the needle. He bit his bottom lip, piercing it with his canine tooth. The redhead sucked on his lifeblood that dripped from his lip. He threw his head back, his mouth open in a silent scream.

"It's okay, Gaara. He'll be done soon. Then we'll make you feel good." Naruto pulled his hand out of Gaara's and stroked his jaw line to coax his mouth shut. "Lover, do you want it back?"

The boy shook his head and buried it deep into the man's thigh. "Hold my hand, Master Naruto?" he asked as he reached blindly for the strong hand. Said hand wound long fingers around his and squeezed it. "Thanks."

Sasuke finished the orange coloring and placed the ice on the tattoo before cleaning the machine. "Only two colors left, pet. You're doing so good." He leaned down and kissed the panting boy's lips. "You're doing exceptionally well." He lightly flicked his tongue on the pink lip, making Gaara gasp. He took advantage of the open mouth and plunged his tongue in. Sasuke met a shy tongue and tried to encourage it to play with him but it only dueled when he tongued the underside.

Naruto threaded his fingers into the raven hair under his face. "Master?" The blonde was getting hard just watching them kiss.

"Yes, Naruto?" Sasuke looked up at his lover. "Do you feel left out, babe?" He attacked the blonde's lips mercilessly and smirk when he found a pert nipple under the thin shirt. "Don't you dare," he growled.

The blonde moaned vociferously into the kiss as Sasuke found his hard nub through his shirt. "More," he whimpered.

"Later. We have more important things to do at the moment." He pulled back and kissed his way down Gaara's pale abdomen. The boy mewled and moaned as he thrust into his master's touches. "Careful, pet. You're gonna hurt yourself." He pushed the pale hips down to the bed. "I'm gonna start again." He grabbed the discarded tattoo gun and placed the white ink into the dispenser.

Naruto watched the redhead writhe under his master's ministrations. "This is going to hurt for a while, isn't it? How long will it take for him to be all healed, Master?"

"Not very long. I have a feeling he'll heal fast, like you. He's going to be fine." Sasuke continued to color the skin below him, being careful to stay away from the bone, knowing it made him hurt.

He finished the tattoo quickly and bandaged it up. Then Gaara curled up on his side and cried from the pain on his hip. Naruto lifted him from his lap and set him on the bed as Sasuke came up to the redhead's face. "Shh, pet. It's all over now. It will stop hurting soon." He pressed his lips to the boy's brow. Sasuke ran his hand along Gaara's side and coaxed his leg to lengthen out. He looked down at the bandage to find it spotted with blood. "Stop crying, pet."

Gaara tried to stop but the smoldering pain by his groin wouldn't impede. "It burns!" he whimpered through clenched teeth. He had been through plenty of pain in his life but this was different…they cared that he was hurting and wanted to make him feel okay again. He liked that a lot. _Maybe they love me?_ he thought as ice was pressed to the tattoo.

Naruto placed the bag of ice onto the pale skin and bandages. "Lover, it'll get better soon." He started kissing Gaara's shoulder and neck. He released the blindfold and pulled it away from the green eyes. But the eyes weren't looking at him but at his master.

Gaara felt the cloth fall from his eyes and caught himself looking eye to eye with Sasuke. But very soon it became hard for him to see the dark orbs before him. The boy blinked several times before he could see his master again.

The raven wiped the several tears from the pale face and kissed the ruddy cheeks. "Calm down, little one. Do you want me to make you forget the pain?" He kissed down his neck, once kissing Naruto, and bit his shoulder, not hard enough to break the skin but sufficient to make the man mewl.

The blonde watched his master make the new pet relax and start kissing him. He continued to caress, lick and kiss the pale back and shoulder, until Sasuke captured his lips and bit his shoulder making him drop the ice a little while he moaned.

The redhead suddenly cried out and pulled away from Naruto when the ice touched his unsuspecting cock. It drew up into itself to protect it from the cold. He soon found himself in Sasuke's arms and gentle kisses all over his face. "I-I'm cold, Master Sasuke. I'm s-so c-cold." He buried his lower half into his master and curled up tightly, once the ice was gone, along with the ministrations on his back.

Sasuke was surprised at the boy's set of lungs and brought the boy into his body, seeing that he didn't like the ice. Then he placed kisses on the redhead's face to distract him. He needed the kid to relax and fall asleep. Sasuke wanted Gaara to have a good first day and the branding wasn't helping, at least that's what he thought.

"Master Sasuke, thank you for wanting me. Thank you for branding me." He nuzzled his face into the raven's chest and breathed in his scent. Gaara remembered how to use his hands and gripped his master's shirt. At that moment he realized that the kisses on his neck had stopped. "Where's Master Naruto?" he asked softly.

"I'm right behind you. I'm not going anywhere." He nuzzled the red mop in front of him and wrapped his tan arms around the pale boy. "Does it still hurt?"

The boy shook his head as he gladly accepted the heat radiating off of the man behind him. Gaara knew better than to fall in love with his masters. It had been pounded into him several times by Orochimaru. But he had a feeling that he loved these masters. He shrugged it off for another time and slowly his breathing evened out and he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	6. The Sex

sorry for the wait, i got real busy.

there is bondage in this chap.

**disclaimer:** dont own naruto

* * *

"Gaara?" Sasuke asked quietly. If the boy was already asleep then he'd leave him that way. When the redhead didn't respond, the raven kissed the youth's forehead and looked at Naruto. "You made a good choice, Naruto."

"Thank you, Master. I think he'll be good here." The blonde glued himself to the backside of Gaara and pressed his lips into the crook of the boy's neck. "Are we going to sleep here tonight?" He really didn't want to move. He loved the small body he was spooning. Naruto could definitely get used to this.

"Yes, I think we will." Sasuke leaned forward and kissed Naruto fervently and deepened it by thrusting his slick muscle into the man's willing mouth. He explored the hot cavern like it was new to him. He savored the delightful taste that was Naruto and sucked ruthlessly on his pet's tongue. When he pulled away there was a string of saliva connecting their tongues. "Strip," Sasuke commanded before picked up the sleeping redhead and placed him in the exquisite armchair next to the bed. Then wrapped a dark blue blanket around Gaara.

Naruto knew what was meant by the simple command. He got off the bed and waited for Sasuke to get back onto the mattress. He wasn't wearing much to begin with since he knew his master was going to bed him tonight.

The raven clambered onto the bed and looked to Naruto to begin his order. He had taught his pet well. Since he was the blonde's first master, he got to break him and be the first into the velvet heat that was Naruto's ass, but not before he trained him to be a worthy lover. He was going to have to do the same to Gaara. Even though the boy seemed to be very obedient, he still needed to prepare him for being his lover.

He slightly swayed his hips to catch Sasuke's attention, once he did, he played with the hem of his shirt. Naruto pulled the material up and flashed his washboard abs at the raven. He remembered where he got these abs. From being Sasuke's fuck pet. The blonde had always been lean but the sex he was having made the muscles more defined.

"Naruto, do you know how hot you are? All you've done is take your shirt off and I want to jump you." Naruto always did this to him, teased him with his body all day long, then made him wait for sex until he couldn't take it anymore and fucked him roughly into the mattress. "Come, you naughty pet." He extended a hand to the blonde.

All he had on now were his boxers. He didn't really like wearing to many clothes, they got suffocating. Naruto sauntered over to his master and stood between his legs. "I love you, Master," he murmured before kissing the raven.

No matter how many times the man said that to him, he couldn't contemplate how Naruto could. He was a real ass to everyone…but Naruto…and now even Gaara. He was getting soft thanks to the blonde. But he couldn't understand why he loved the man in front of him. He just did. Sasuke nipped at Naruto's bottom lip. "Love you, too."

Gaara stirred and opened his eyes for a brief second before realizing that he wasn't on the bed but a chair. A comfy one at that. He saw Naruto kiss Sasuke on his bed and felt crushed. His masters rather have fun by themselves instead of him. Was it because he fell asleep? He didn't mean to. A tiny whimper escaped his lips before he could stop it.

Naruto smiled when Sasuke said those words. He nuzzled his master's neck when he heard a small noise that he knew didn't come from his raven. The blonde looked towards the chair that held Gaara and found the boy staring at them. "He's awake, Master," he whispered into the man's ear.

"Then let's give him a show then." Sasuke gripped the man's hips and threw him onto the bed. He stood as he smirked down at his pet. "Be a good pet and maybe I'll fuck you." There was no way he wasn't going to pound him into the mattress but Naruto didn't…yeah the blonde knew. His pet knew him inside out and he couldn't hide anything from him. Not that he ever hid anything from him. They trusted each other to the fullest extent. They had to since they were master and slave. If one didn't trust the other then the relationship was broken.

It hadn't always been like this. Naruto had refused to let Sasuke touch him when he first arrived. The blonde had bitten him several times before he believed that Sasuke wasn't going to hurt him. Then one day, Naruto had climbed into his lap and had apologized profusely from the small marks made by his teeth. He had even tried to kiss and lick them better. That day Sasuke had cracked and let Naruto in.

Sasuke forced himself out of his musings and focused on the task at hand. He ripped the orange boxers down and off the man's legs and to the floor. Then leaned down close to his ear. "Do you want my big, hot cock in your tight ass?" he asked before licking the shell of Naruto's delicate ear. It didn't matter how many times he fucked the blonde, he was still tight as a virgin.

Naruto whimpered at the elder man's words. "Please, Master. I need you in me." He knew he sounded desperate but he didn't care. He spread his legs for his raven to stand in between. The blonde needed what was confined in his master's pants. He reached urgently towards the bulge in between Sasuke's legs. Only to have his hand smacked away and a rough bite on his bottom lip.

He watched his pet wriggle and beg beneath him. Then Naruto made the mistake of trying to touch him. He smacked the peripatetic hand and nipped the man's lip before he grabbed the boxers from the floor and tied Naruto's hands above his head. "Naughty little fox. Don't touch until I say." The raven ran his hand down the tan chest and abdomen, still supporting himself with his other hand.

The blonde shivered at the hand stroking his burning skin. He mewled and arched into the appendage. Naruto loved that hand on him, he'd do anything for Sasuke to touch him. He was an attention hog and could care less. The blonde usually had his master to himself and could get all the attention he wanted from his raven. Now he had to share, but that's life and he'd deal with it.

Sasuke pushed the raised hip down and nipped the sensitive flesh below his navel. His pet yelped, making him smile and lick the smarting patch of skin. "Do you want to play with your master's cock?" he asked as he moved up to his blonde's neck. Sasuke sucked on the spot below Naruto's ear that made him turn into mush. He loved doing that to him.

The blonde was surprised by the bite and let out a sharp noise, then gasped as a tongue lapped at his skin. His stomach, especially right below his bellybutton, was sensitive, thanks to the black swirl tattoo on it. Naruto realized his master had asked him something and tried to figure out what Sasuke had just said. But all was lost when the raven attached himself to the sweet spot beneath his ear. God, that was torture.

When Naruto didn't answer, Sasuke knew he had done what he had planned to do, make it almost impossible for the man below him to form any coherent thought. So he tried again. "Do you want your master's cock in your ass? Or do you want to play with it first?" he whispered against the man's neck before he ravaged the tan neck with his teeth just as he thrust his clothed erection right into Naruto's.

Did Sasuke not want him to answer?! He kept going from one pleasuring act to another and it was shorting out his brain. "Ngh…Master!" he yelped as he got the friction he wanted on his crotch. But he needed more. He wanted his master inside him.

He kissed Naruto's neck before he asked, "Which is it, pet? Do," bite, "you," suck, "want to," lick, "play?" Sasuke knew he was bringing the blonde closer to completion the more he played with his neck but he couldn't help it, he loved the tan column. "Or do you want my thick cock in you?" he accented his question with a slow rub against the naked shaft below him. "Answer me, Naru, or I'll walk away."

Sasuke had learned that you didn't have to be super cruel to be a master. He just made sure that his pet was hooked so deep into him that the blonde didn't want to disobey him. He also knew that his lover treasured all attention from him. Sasuke used that as punishment, knowing that Naruto would do anything to keep him from leaving. The raven only used physical reprimand after a verbal chastisement. Sasuke was never brutal, he didn't like cleaning up the mess and Naruto was usually too beat up to do it himself. He had only hurt the blonde badly a couple times and he swore to never do it again. It hurt too much to see the blonde curled up on his side, whimpering and hiding his bruised face from his master. And he could only hope that Gaara would respond to his light punishments and keep Sasuke from having to resort to worse methods.

He found that he liked to be cruel and manipulative of people's emotions, not bodies. He rather take something away that brought comfort than hitting someone and leaving a mark. Sasuke thought of his pets as gorgeous creatures, above everything else. He wouldn't do anything to make them disfigured or ugly. He wanted his pets to be pristine and stunning. To be above everyone else's poor slaves.

"Play!" he cried before he could forget what was being asked of him. The last thing he wanted was his master to leave. Naruto wanted to be filled with Sasuke's essence. But he had chose to play with his master before they fucked. That was how messed up his brain was from all those small ministrations. But Naruto liked to touch Sasuke's manhood. It didn't matter now, he was going to pleasure the raven to the best of his ability.

Gaara had a hard time taking his eyes off the two men. He was astounded that Sasuke was gentle with Naruto when he tried to touch him and said very nasty things into his ear…that went straight to Gaara's groin. He had never witnessed sex, only been a part of it. He knew he should tear his eyes away but he couldn't, he liked it. The redhead's blood was relocating to his groin and it was hard to keep his hand from wrapping around the arousal.

"Come on then. Get your master's big, hot cock out. It wants to be played with, Naruto. It's begging for your touch." The raven loved the burning talented mouth that the blonde possessed and the nimble fingers too.

Naruto sat up as quickly and gracefully as he could with his hands tied. He gripped the blue sweater and pulled it up, almost off the man but the damn material wouldn't go any higher. So he held it there while he licked at the pale skin before him. The sweat on his tongue was tangible lust that fueled his desire. He felt Sasuke move and the fabric slipped through his fingers and disappeared from his master's body. Naruto found what he wanted and latched himself onto a ruddy nipple, while rolling the other in his fingers. He licked, bit, and sucked until it became painfully erect, all the while eliciting moans from his raven.

Sasuke watched as his blonde sat up and tried to remove his shirt, only to struggle with getting it over his head. As Naruto's lips attacked his chest, Sasuke removed his shirt. But once his pet started ministrations on his nipple, he was putty in Naruto's strong hands. He knew the man wouldn't take advantage of that because he didn't know what he did to his master.

The man knew exactly what he was doing to Sasuke. Even if his master tried to hide it, Naruto knew he was killing him with pleasure and if he continued there would be a white sticky mess in Sasuke's boxers. So he let go of the nub and licked his way down to the man's waistband.

The raven couldn't wait anymore for release. He pushed Naruto's face away from his stomach and with his thumbs hooked in his boxers and pants, yanked them down, freeing his dripping hot arousal. The cold air hit it for a second before it was trapped in a scorching wet place.

Naruto didn't waste any time and pounced on the thick organ. He greedily licked up the beading pre-cum and swirled his tongue around the sensitive head before pulling it out his mouth. "Deliciously amazing, Master." The blonde licked his lips, catching any essence that had escaped. He wrapped his long fingers around the base as he sucked gingerly on the tip.

The things his pet could do with his mouth were going to be the end of him. Sasuke threaded his fingers in to the blonde locks and held them tightly, reminding Naruto who was in control.

The hands in his hair told him that Sasuke wanted more of his mouth. He complied. The blonde relaxed his throat and with one thrust, he deep-throated his master's entire length. He continued, using his tongue, scraping his teeth on the underside and alternating when he would twist his hand at the base of Sasuke's cock.

The raven couldn't help but mewl, moan and pant as his beloved pet blew his mind. He soon started thrusting into the inferno like heat, trying to get more of it. Sasuke yanked the hair in his hands in anticipation of his impending orgasm.

Naruto could feel his master's closeness of completion and picked up his game. He hollowed his cheeks even more, hummed and moaned; dropped his hand from his cock and started fondling the ball sac below. He knew exactly where to rub and when. It didn't take very long until his whimpering moaning master exploded in his throat.

He never would've known how well his pet knew him until that moment when Naruto pushed all the right buttons and he vigorously came. He screamed something close to his pet's name while his load was being shot. Sasuke gripped the blonde locks tighter as he was forced to ride out his orgasm in Naruto's hot mouth. Then he leaned on the man in front of him as he basked in his afterglow.

Naruto slurped and swallowed as much of his master's precious cum as possible while he made the man ride out his orgasm. Then he felt the man slouch on him for support. The blonde knew it was special that they didn't need to speak to each other while one was pleasuring the other. It must have been from being lovers for five years.

"Good boy, Naru, good boy. Do you still want your master's cock in you?" Even though he was tired, he still needed to bring Naruto off. Whether that be sucking or fucking. The sex was much about his pleasure as it was Naruto's. Most masters forgot that or ignored it and used their pets as fuck toys, not people. He despised people that treat another human being that way. He gently nudged the blonde to lay back on the bed.

"Yes, Master," he whispered quietly. He knew Sasuke was tired and he probably should've said no but he wanted release. "But, Master, you're not hard anymore."

"I know that. Would you like to fix that for me?" He lowered himself in between his pet's legs so his chest was right above Naruto's face. "A couple bites should do it. You've got a talented mouth, my Naruto." He kissed the man's brow.

Said man gladly tucked one of the pert nubs into his mouth and did what he did best, suck. He nipped the sensitive bud and rolled it between his teeth as Sasuke bumped his hips against his, creating delicious friction. "Ahh," he moaned as the hips came down again.

"Do you like it when I do that, Naruto? Do you want me to do it again?" Sasuke already knew the answer, so he let his hips hover right over the other's, letting his cock tip barely touch and waited for the man to answer.

"Please," he whimpered after he flicked his tongue across the tip of the nipple, making Sasuke groan. "I-I want you!" He could feel the tip of his master's cock against his and he had to fight the urge to thrust his hips at it.

He saw the struggle in Naruto's eyes and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Beg for it. Beg for my big thick cock in your tight ass, Naru. Beg, baby." He nipped the sensitive lobe, getting a small yelp in return.

Things were getting interesting and he was missing what Sasuke was saying to Naruto. So he threw the blanket off and cautiously made his way to the side of the bed. Gaara was too afraid to get any closer. There was a small but dangerous aura around the two. It was warning him to keep his distance. And like the good little pet he was, he did.

Naruto saw Gaara creep closer. He didn't mind him watching and pushed him out of his mind as Sasuke nipped his ear once more. "Please!" he cried desperately. "I-I want y-you in me!—Ahh!—I n-need you!" he pleaded with his blue eyes closed as his master dropped his hips and slowly rubbed their arousals together. "Master…Sasuke," he said his name in a needy whisper dripping in lust.

Sasuke was very aware of Gaara. He didn't want the boy any closer. Naruto was his and he didn't want anyone interfering. The raven got his point across with his aura then went back to business. Sasuke loved hearing Naruto plead and beg for him. It fueled his libido. He rolled his groin against the blonde's and slowly licked his neck when he heard his name uttered in such a fashion. "Are you ready now, Naruto? Do you want me in you?"

The blonde nodded under Sasuke's tongue. "P-please, Master Sasuke." He spread his legs wantonly and waited for the intrusion of his master's gentle fingers. But when he felt the bed rise from the absence of Sasuke's weight he sat up. "Master?" he asked as he located him at the nightstand.

The raven realized he didn't have any lube with him. He knew there was a tube of the gel in the nightstand in every room since he and Naruto could get very horny and fuck on every surface available. Sasuke took the lubricant and went back between his pet's spread legs. "Lay back down, love. I'm just preparing you." He squeezed a sizable amount onto his fingers and spread and covered his fingers thoroughly.

Naruto did as he was told, then he heard the click of the lip of the lube. He opened his legs even more, trying to make his pink pucker easily accessible. The blonde felt the coldness of the gel on the sensitive ring, and then the soft, warm heat of his master's finger encircling the muscle. Naruto knew he shouldn't press against it but he couldn't control himself in time. He impaled himself on the digit.

Gaara was curious about what was going on between Naruto's legs. He saw the tube of goop and wondered what it was. It was obviously used for 'preparing'. Orochimaru hadn't used it. The man had said something about using the redhead's blood as lubricant. Then he watched Sasuke smear the gel on his fingers and touch Naruto's most intimate place before the digit disappeared in the blonde. This was weird and he kept it to himself but he moved closer despite himself.

Sasuke touched the lube to the slick ring of muscle and rubbed his finger around it, coaxing it to open as Gaara watched. He could see the curiosity in the boy's gaze and let him move closer. Naruto had other plans and rammed himself on the raven's digit. Sasuke growled low in his throat and ripped the digit from him. "Naruto!" He placed three sound smacks on the man's ass. "I'm going to leave if you pull that shit again," he threatened severely.

He knew he was in trouble and of course Sasuke rather punish him physically than actually walk away. Horny bastard. His left cheek was smarting and red as he nodded at Sasuke. "I'm sorry, Master." The blonde wiggled his hips, hoping to distract his master. It worked.

The raven saw the hips move and fell willingly into his pet's trap. "You're a naughty pet. You should be happy I'm not going to spank you 'til you're bleeding. If you're good for the rest of the night, Gaara can sleep with us." He tried once more to prepare his lover. He pressed his middle finger against the pucker and slipped in smoothly.

Naruto cringed slightly at the intrusion, it was uncomfortable but moaned as the finger glided in and out. He soon motioned another finger. The blonde got what he wanted and quickly beat down the idea of thrusting onto the digit. He wanted the boy with him in bed. Something about Gaara made him want to cradle the redhead to him and make sure he's loved. It was probably the paternal side of him but he didn't care.

The redhead had several questions but knew better than to ask. He was totally engrossed in what Sasuke was doing to Naruto that he didn't realize he had moved onto the bed until he heard a threatening protective growl from Sasuke.

That boy was going to be a bloody mess if he came any closer to Naruto. Sasuke snarled at him to keep him away. Just because he was curious didn't mean that he could get in the way. He got the reaction he was hoping for, the redhead stayed put. The raven appeased his lover and started scissoring his fingers, stretching him to accommodate his rather large size. The velvety heat surrounding his digits made him mad with desire. He had to control himself from hurtling into Naruto.

"Master, I-I n-need you." Naruto was getting antsy and was trying hard not to show it. "Ahh!" Sasuke had stroked his sweet spot. He knew for sure Sasuke was going to fill him now.

He idly searched for his pet's prostate and relished in the sound Naruto made when he finally decided to strike. Sasuke rubbed it a couple of times before removing them. "Do you want my huge cock? Do you want it in your tight little ass?" The raven moved over Naruto and dropped his hips again and caused enough friction to make both men go insane with need.

"Yes! God, fuck yes!" Naruto cried into Sasuke's ear as his back arched off the bed. About time too. He was so hot and felt like exploding. The blonde had already assumed his master's next command and whimpered, "Please? You're killing me, Master. Please, it hurts—!"

If he kept listening to the pleas, Sasuke wouldn't make it another second. So he plunged desperately into his blonde with unbelievable force. The begging stopped only to make way for an ear shattering scream. The raven did what he didn't want to do. He hurt Naruto.

Gaara flew off the bed and to his feet the second he saw the pained expression on Naruto's face. The blonde had lied to him. Sasuke was like Orochimaru. He took things at the expense of others. Gaara knew he wasn't safe here. He made to run but caught Naruto's face once more and saw complete and unadulterated bliss.

It felt like he was being ripped in two. He couldn't help the scream that tore through his throat and left him gasping for air. It had been a long time since Sasuke had entered him this way. He knew the pain would slowly ebb into pleasure. But the pain had almost receded immediately and he realized he had overreacted. The pain came from the shock of being entered too quickly, not from being unprepared. It felt so good to have his master fill him. He felt completely whole. After a minute he pushed up against Sasuke's hips, silently telling him it was okay to move.

Sasuke would make it up to Naruto later, he swore to himself. He rubbed the man's hips and thighs as his pet adjusted to the intrusion. Before he knew it, the blonde moved against him. He took the silent invitation and pulled back before thrusting shallowly back in, hitting Naruto's prostate in the process.

Having his master pound into him was better than having air to breathe. Naruto gripped the sheets as he cried out, having to voice the pleasure he was receiving as if he was getting too much and had no other way of dealing with it. "Ma-ahh-ster, s-so good." He squeezed his eyes closed as his sweet spot was abused repeatedly.

"God, you're so tight!" Sasuke gripped the blonde's hips and pulled him closer to him so he could reach deeper. He pulled out so only his tip was enveloped in the sweet heat, the ring of muscle tensing around it, begging for it not to leave before he slammed back into the velvet cavern. "So h-hot." The raven leaned over Naruto and smashed their lips together. "Scream for me, Naru. Scream out your master's name." There was heat pooling in the pit of his stomach, he wasn't going to last very long. The blonde's voice filled the room as his thrusts became erratic.

His master's voice was intoxicating. He did as it commanded. "Sasuke!" he cried when he was pounded into ruthlessly. Naruto's cock was being pressed between the two men and it was almost too much for him to handle. "Mas-ster Sa-asuke! More!" he choked out between rough drives. He never wanted his master's cock to leave him.

"Naruto!" was all he could get out before he exploded. Sasuke usually let Naruto reach oblivion first but he was very sensitive tonight and he wasn't sure why. It was most likely from Gaara and the blowjob. He continued to push into the body below him as Naruto came violently onto their stomachs.

He couldn't handle it anymore. Naruto felt the warm seed coat his most intimate place and he lost control. His essence came in long hard squirts that covered his and Sasuke's tummies and chests. "Master," he whimpered.

Gaara stared. He just watched his masters make love and he was extremely and excruciatingly hard. The sad thing was that he wasn't going to be able to release. The redhead looked between the two men and found sated and loving gazes. There were only tears of pleasure in Naruto's eyes, not pain. His masters loved each other and he just witnessed something that he shouldn't have. The bond they shared was nothing he could compete with. He was just a toy, he supposed.

Sasuke fell forward onto his lover and kissed his chest. He was so tired and Naruto made the best pillow. "You're going to be sore," he said as he came down from his natural high. He wasn't going to apologize for his roughness or the small hurt he inflicted. The raven knew he was forgiven.

Naruto gave a small smile to the callousness his master used. "Yes, I will." It was normal for Sasuke to feel no remorse for the pain he bestowed but he was his master and he deserved what he got. And in Naruto's book, he was already forgiven. He couldn't hold all the hurt that Sasuke had inflicted upon him against the man. He loved him.

"We should go clean up." Sasuke sat up and looked at Gaara, who seemed upset. Did he just scar the kid for life? The boy looked ready to run at any moment, but from what?

The redhead saw his master sit up and he immediately wanted to leave. He had watched an intimate event between them and felt embarrassed for getting a boner from it. He was disgusted with himself. He made to get up but a hand caught his arm.

He didn't really like to move right after having sex, but his little pet was trying to leave. Sasuke grabbed the boy's arm before he got off the bed. "Did you enjoy that, Gaara?" he motioned towards the rigid organ between the redhead's legs.

Said boy nodded before looking down at himself. Did he really just get off on his masters doing it? "Master, may I go to bed?" he asked as he met Sasuke's eyes once more. All Gaara wanted to do was disappear.

"No, we have to take care of your little problem first." Sasuke carefully got off of Naruto before pulling him up and off the bed, heading toward the adjoining bathroom. "Come on, it's time for a cold shower."


	7. The Shower and The Bed

Sorry it took so long to update. Hopefully this chap will make up for it.

There is a tiny bit of drug refrence in this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto.

* * *

Gaara followed behind them silently after Naruto took his hand. "Master Naruto, are you okay?" He could see the semen making white lines on the back of the blonde's thighs.

"I'm fine, lover," Naruto answered as he dropped Gaara's hand to wrap his arm around the boy's waist. In turn, Gaara did the same.

Sasuke slid the shower door open and flicked the cold water on. He went underneath the stream and started washing off his lover's essence. "Come on, pets. Let's wash that sticky mess off you, Naru." The raven extended his hands to them.

Naruto did as he was told but pushed Gaara ahead of him, stroking the soft red locks in an act of comfort. The cold water was going to surprise him.

The redhead didn't want to go into the shower, it was freezing. But the hand in his hair made him relax and he walked into the stall. The spray hit his heated skin and caused an unpleasant stinging pain and he instinctively backed up into Naruto. "No, Master, please. It hurts!" The redhead turned and buried his face in the tan muscular stomach, getting the sticky liquid of Naruto on him.

The raven glanced back at his pets and saw the boy was clinging to Naruto. He knew that the water was uncomfortable but Sasuke needed Gaara to less tempted to touch himself. Sasuke easily unglued his pets and glared at the small one, who now had cum in his hair and on his face. Then he pulled him into the water, while Sasuke backed out of the spray.

Gaara was pried from Naruto and when he met Sasuke's gaze, he immediately felt horrible. He half his mind expected a slap, the other knew he was safe. Gaara didn't know which to believe, so the confused redhead let himself be pulled around like a puppet. When he was yanked under the spray, Gaara struggled to keep his skin out from under the freezing water that felt like thousands of stinging needles. The boy whimpered and bit his lip.

Naruto ran his hands up and down the redhead's slender sides and pressed himself against the small back. He didn't like seeing Gaara thrashing about and being scared, so he tried to calm him. The blonde lifted one hand and ran the back of his fingers against the boy's cheek.

His pet seemed to relax when Naruto touched him. Gaara must trust his blonde more than him. Sasuke growled lightly in his throat at the thought, making the boy jump, ears flatten and lean more into Naruto.

"I'm sorry, Master!" Gaara hung his head, letting the water pelt his hair, his ears compressing even more against his head to keep the water out. He didn't understand what he did wrong but he apologized anyway, just to make good with his master. The redhead started shaking from the cold water that covered his pale skin.

"Get out! You're fine now." Sasuke threw the shower door open, almost shattering the glass and pushed Gaara through. He then turned his attention to Naruto. "Get that shit off you, then go to bed." The raven wasn't sure why he was so jealous of his pets' trust for each other. _They should trust one another but_…_I'm his master. But so is Naruto_, he supposed._ He's expected to trust me first._ He growled once more as he got out and snatched a towel from the rack and wrapped it around himself.

The blonde scrubbed his skin roughly, trying to erase the sticky substance from his thighs. He wasn't quite sure what had set his master off and he didn't think he did anything…or Gaara. Naruto turned the water off and stepped out and grabbed his fluffy orange towel and patted himself dry, not facing the others, not wanting to see Gaara being punished. He knew it would hurt his heart to see the boy being smacked or hit.

When Sasuke got out of the stall, Gaara got on his knees and elbows with his face pressed into the linoleum. He was in the most submissive form he had ever been in. The redhead knew he wasn't worthy of Sasuke's touch but he still wanted it…even if it was in punishment. "Master, I didn't mean to upset you. Please punish me," he whimpered. Gaara had finally done what he didn't want to do, fuck up and make his master mad. He was definitely going to get it now.

Sasuke looked down at his pet, who was crouched on the floor. He never believed in punishing without proper reason and this was no exception. The boy couldn't help who he trusted first and since Naruto had been around him just slightly longer and had obviously connected with him on some level. He guessed it wasn't so bad. Sasuke sighed and dropped a towel around the boy. The raven couldn't punish him from his own unjustified anger.

The boy was surprised when he felt the fuzzy cloth fall on his back. "Master Sasuke?" He was confused and cautiously gazed up. He was perplexed by the sudden change in his master's demeanor.

"Misplaced anger," Sasuke explained in a mumble. He wasn't going to apologize. Masters didn't, it was a sign of weakness and no master couldn't afford that. The raven turned to face Naruto and pulled the man to him, pressing his chest flush against his pet's back, arms around his slight hips. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" he murmured against his blonde's neck. Sasuke wasn't talking about physically but emotionally. He hadn't meant to come off so cruel, he was just jealous of the bond between his pets.

Naruto hadn't taken offence to the order and did as he was told. There was no need for him to be hurt. This is what he did day in and day out. "No, Master Sasuke." The blonde leaned back against the raven even more as he placed his hands on top of his master's. These hands pleasured him, along with punishing him…but he loved these hands. They were Sasuke's and Naruto cherished them. The man lifted one of the raven's hand and placed a gentle kiss to it. "Bedtime, Master?"

"Dry him off and then we can go to bed. I'll be waiting for you, my pets." And with that being said, Sasuke left the bathroom and went to his and Naruto's room.

The blonde spun around to find Gaara still in his submissive form and shaking. "Come on, lover. Let's get you dry and tucked into bed," Naruto said as he knelt next to the boy, pulling him up by his armpits. "He's not mad at you, Gaara," he reassured when he saw that the redhead wouldn't meet his eyes. "That was his form of an apology." Sometimes he hated his master for the way he said things. Things that were supposed to be comforting, only hurt when he used harsh tones. The blonde gently kissed the boy's cheek before toweling him off.

Gaara let Naruto pull him up and the redhead stood completely still and let his other master take care of him. He didn't want to piss this one off too. The redhead didn't want to look at the man. The boy thought for sure this blonde was going to say something to him, some sort of chastisement for pissing of their master. "Okay, Master Naruto." Gaara was dry and the man was pulling him to his masters' room by his comparatively small hand.

Once Naruto and Gaara walked into the room, Sasuke handed the blonde his white nemaki with orange flames on the bottom and motioned for him to get onto the bed. When his pets separated, the raven took the boy's hand. "I want to look you over before we go to bed. I won't hurt you."

The boy let go of Naruto's hand as he moved to take the sleepwear that Sasuke offered him. His hand wasn't alone for long when the raven's hand caught his. Gaara looked up at his master as he spoke to him and nodded. He didn't mind being appraised…but he just hoped it wasn't because Sasuke was trying to figure out if he really wanted to keep him. This scared him.

Sasuke crouched down until he was eye to eye with his new pet. "I'm going to check you over and see how well my Naruto did." He cupped the boy's chin and turned his head from side to side, finding no blemishes at all. The bright jade eyes watched his hands run from his shoulders to his wrists, making Gaara shiver. The arms were bony but there was lean muscle under the pale skin. The raven took one of the redhead's hands, pressing it flat against his own palm, measuring it up. The hand was soft and small in his large, calloused hand. "That's cute." Sasuke interlocked their fingers in one hand while the other coasted down the kid's chest, pausing as he came to a pink nipple.

Gaara felt the warm hands all over his skin and couldn't help but shudder at the contact. He watched Sasuke caress and explore his skin and it excited him. The redhead didn't care if his masters didn't want him after tonight, just one day in this heaven was enough. He knew he could live Orochimaru forever after this, knowing that, at least once in his life, someone had really liked him and _wanted_ him…even if it was only for a couple of hours.

The man was taking great care when he touched the redhead. The last thing he wanted was to scare the boy off. He could've stopped him easily but he didn't want to have to. Sasuke had focused on Gaara's right nipple and was rolling it between his fingers, eliciting small mewls from his pet. He had a suspicion that he was never played with, just fucked. The raven knew that Gaara was going to be a fun pet to toy with.

Sasuke didn't want to make Gaara hard again, since he had just had a boner, so he stopped playing with the erect nub, remembering it was a highly sensitive spot for the boy. His hands roamed down the tight stomach, memorizing the way the muscles felt under his touch. They quivered and hesitantly met his curious fingertips, only to shy away when Gaara hitched a breath. Then his inquisitive appendages ran across medical tape.

It tickled when Sasuke touched his stomach so lightly with his fingers, it made him pull away. He was ticklish and he didn't want his masters to know that. They could easily use it against him…which he doubted they would but it was always a possibility. The redhead took a sharp intake of breath when Sasuke's hand stopped above his groin. That was very sensitive to touch. That was the last place he wanted his master to touch, it would make him squirm and moan like a whore. He didn't want to be a whore, he felt dirty…even though he had only had sex with one person, he still felt so dirty, used. So he swayed his hips a little, to capture his master's attention and Sasuke's fingers brushed against his bandage.

"Naru, come here. Come look at Gaara's brand," he said as he pried an edge of the tape up and placed his other hand on the opposite hip, holding Gaara still. The raven took the corner of the tape in between his index finger and thumb and yanked it off. The faster, the better. He felt the body under his hand jerk away from the pain but otherwise made no indication that it hurt.

Naruto ran to Gaara's side at his master's words. He was anxious to see the mark Sasuke decided to leave on the boy. The blonde crouched next to the raven and waited for the unveiling.

Gaara bit back a yelp when the tape was ripped from his skin, most likely taking a couple layers with it. He had wrenched away from the grip on his hip and put up a brave front for his masters. The redhead was trying to be good and do as was expected of him. He wanted to stay with them.

Sasuke admired his work once the gauze was removed. There, on Gaara's pale, flawless skin, was an orange swirl, outlined in black, with the Uchiha crest on top of it. He loved the way it looked on his skin. The very permanent mark made him heady with possessiveness. The raven leaned close and pressed his lips to the extremely tender flesh.

This time he couldn't hold back the agonized whimper. The gentle lips on his skin hurt tremendously. Gaara balled his hands into fist, to channel his pain, since he couldn't touch Sasuke without his permission. The brand was still raw and smarting immensely, making the redhead want to cry, but he didn't want to, not in front of his masters.

Naruto saw the fists Gaara made and carefully unwrapped the tense fingers and held his hand. "Are you okay?" He gently kissed the back of the redhead's hand to ease away the pain in the boy's eyes. The blonde didn't want to see that in the kid's eyes.

The redhead nodded and squeezed his blonde master's fingers. "Master Sasuke, that hurts." Gaara tried not to squirm or move away from Sasuke but it became hard as the raven licked the tattoo.

Sasuke heard the squeak from Gaara and pulled his mouth away from the hot flesh, then slid his pink muscle over the inked skin to cool it down, only to have it hurt Gaara. The raven carefully blew on the wet tattoo, making the skin goose-bump.

The blonde looked again at the tattoo and smiled. "You put my family crest on him." Naruto was flattered Sasuke had done that. "Thank you." He very tenderly and briefly kissed the brand. The taste of metal and tangy poison invaded his mouth and assaulted his tongue when he licked his lips. Naruto grimaced before he sat back on his heels.

Once the blonde moved away from his small pet, Sasuke resumed appraising. He palmed the small shaft lightly, judging the length. The boy couldn't have been more than five and a half inches when he was aroused. The raven didn't care how big he was. Gaara was his pet and he liked his body so far. He dropped the shaft and he ran both his hands down the boy's thighs before he turned the redhead around.

Gaara didn't really like the fact that his master was cupping his groin. Is that all masters wanted? He didn't judge Sasuke by his size…even though he was quite big, maybe even bigger than Orochimaru. He liked his master and wanted to stay with him. Gaara hoped he was big enough as Sasuke spun him around.

Sasuke gripped the small, firm, round globes and gently kneaded them. They immediately tensed at his touch, making the raven curious. He let go of the boy's bum and realized that were five very faint crescent marks on each mound. Those were made by fingernails digging painfully into the flesh, most likely from pulling the cheeks apart. Sasuke turned the boy until he could see his hip. The faint marks were there too. Any sex Gaara had had was rough, at one time, Sasuke assumed.

The redhead felt the hands on his butt and instantaneously froze. Even if Sasuke couldn't see them, the marks on his ass hurt. Not physically but emotionally. Almost every time he and Orochimaru had had sex, his ass was ripped open and thrust into and hips gripped roughly so he could meet his master's erratic, hurtful plunges. His chest tightened and threatened to make it impossible to breath. Tears clouded his vision and were in danger of falling. Gaara didn't understand why he was reacting so violently to just this touch. But he didn't give it another thought when Sasuke turned him to find the marks on his hips. Gaara also didn't understand why his blonde master's mouth was suddenly licking and mouthing the scratches.

Naruto saw Gaara's reaction when Sasuke turned him to inspect his hip and it threatened to tear him apart. The nail marks weren't only a physical scar but also an emotional one. He didn't think twice about it and started kissing the marks, letting the boy know that the scars weren't ugly or nasty, they belonged to Gaara and Naruto didn't want him to be self-conscious about them. "It's okay, Gaara," he whispered against his skin. "It doesn't matter. You're special and don't think you're not," he unintentionally ordered. Naruto gently cupped the redhead's face and kissed and licked the tears that had trailed down his cheeks.

He didn't care what his blonde did as long as it calmed the boy down. Sasuke must have touched something that still caused pain. He hadn't meant to but there wasn't much he could do about it now. The raven finished his inspection swiftly after he placed a firm kiss to Gaara's right buttock, trying to reassure him that no pain would be inflicted that way again. Sasuke hated to see any bruises, marks, or scars on his pets at all. It meant that he was abusing them. And his job was to pleasure them like they pleasured him, not hurt.

Gaara was surprised when Sasuke pressed his lips soundly against his butt. It made him feel good and safe. It also helped that Naruto was consuming his tears and whispering gentle words of reassurance. The redhead carefully and hesitantly rested his head on Naruto's shoulder, his arms wrapping around the blonde's neck.

The blonde wasn't shocked when Gaara laid his head on his shoulder. He knew the boy was tired and wanted to sleep but the redhead wouldn't want to disrupt their master's appraisal. "Master Sasuke, he's tired," he said quietly over the boy's shoulder.

"I'm finished. Go ahead and put him on the bed. But don't let him sleep." Sasuke had something he needed to tell Gaara before he was sound asleep. He grabbed the small yellow nemaki from the top of his dresser and brought it to the bed with him. "Sleep in this." The raven thrust the clothing at the boy, who was sitting quietly next to Naruto.

The redhead gratefully took the sleepwear and donned it before saying, "Thank you, Master Sasuke." Gaara ungracefully yawned before he was pulled into Naruto's lap suddenly and had his hair nuzzled lazily by the blonde.

Naruto watched the redheaded boy dress and yawn. Then he clutched the boy to him and buried his nose in his hair. This kid needed love and the blonde was willing to give it to him.

Naruto knew how it felt to be used and abused and thrown away. He had went through several foster homes until his social worker finally said fuck it and let the blonde do what he wanted. The man, at the time a boy, had made plenty of stupid decisions and ended up owing lots of people money. One gang he had owed money to, named The _Deddo_, had kidnapped him and brought him to the auction house, the same one he had bought Gaara from, and he had been sold to Sasuke. The blonde knew he was lucky that he ended up with him and not some asshole.

_Naruto sat, blindfolded and tied to a chair. There were a couple people in the room he was being held in. The blonde knew who was with him. Neji, Shino, Shikamaru, and the leader, Mizuki._

_A hand cupped his chin up and felt a set of lips ghost on his. "Since you seem to gamble all the money you earn, you'll pay what you owe me with your body." Another hand cupped the blonde's groin and squeezed._

_Naruto had a gambling problem…at 15. He couldn't help it. His competitive side would take over and dish out money left and right…and he always seemed to lose. Whether it be football, soccer, or if it was going to rain. And it didn't help that Naruto did pot either, but he got the weed from Kiba, and he rarely had to pay for it._

_The blonde owed Mizuki's gang over a thousand dollars, most of it from poker. He didn't play well, but he wanted to change his luck. But he just kept losing._

_The boy jerked away. "Don't touch me!" He hadn't had sex yet and he didn't want to have it now…especially with Mizuki. The bastard made him want to hurl. Naruto twisted, making the ropes burn his wrist and ankles._

"_You're not in a position to make demands, Blondie, so shut it." Naruto's face met a sickening smack. His zipper slid open and a hand fished him out of his boxers. "I'm going to sell you and take the money for the debt you owe me," Mizuki whispered threateningly in his ear._

_Naruto's cheek smarted and blood was pooling in his mouth, from his cheek being cut by his teeth. He purposely spit the blood into Mizuki's face, telling him that he wasn't afraid._

_Another appalling strike to the other side made Naruto's head spin before he passed out, a welcoming blackness swallowing him up in comforting waves. He was hoping whatever Mizuki was planning to do to him, he would do while he was passed out._

_The blonde woke in a different place than the one he had fallen unconscious in. A thin mat provided little cushion against the cold, cement ground. Naruto groaned and rolled to his side, then sat up. His swollen cheeks hurt like hell and he wanted to get out of wherever he was. It made him happy to realize that those were the only cheeks that hurt. Mizuki hadn't touched him._

_Naruto went to run his hand through his hair to find his hands bound together. "Mizuki, you asshole! Come take these off of me! Mizuki!" he yelled as he pulled at the restraints. "You fucking coward. You're afraid I'll hurt you, so you have me tied up." The blonde got on all fours and crawled until he hit his head on a bar._

"_Hey, kid. Shut the fuck up before I have to come in there and do it for you," someone said. Naruto didn't recognize the voice and thought it was one of Mizuki's henchmen._

"_Where's Mizuki? Tell him to come in here and untie me!" He gripped the bar in front of him with both hands and pulled himself up onto his feet._

"_Sorry, kid, but I can't do that. You're in the human auction house and your former master is selling you. I can't go get him for you. He's long gone by now anyway."_

_Naruto, despite his best efforts, fell to his knees and clutched his head in his hands. He was being sold. _Sold!_ He could go to a bastard of a man and die there. The blonde never thought he would miss his life…if that's what you would call it._

_His parents had died when he was young and he was dropped into foster home into foster home…or he would simply run away. He never had any friends since he moved every few months. And after a while, no one wanted to adopt an unruly teenager. It had hurt that he wasn't wanted anymore. _

_He lived out on the streets and slept wherever it wasn't illegal and bum food off of people when he wasn't living with Kiba. His life wasn't anything special but it was _his _life. The life he wouldn't have anymore._

_The blonde sobbed quietly until his cage was unlocked and he was roughly picked up and ushered out. They then released the shackles on his wrists. He followed dumbly and refused to talk to anyone or do anything. Naruto crossed his arms in a defiant manner._

_They stopped and the blindfold was ripped off harshly, revealing a small room with a mirror broken into three panels. "What the—?"_

"_Don't speak. Put your arms at your sides and remain still until further instruction," the room said._

"_Or what? You can't do anything to me!" Naruto crossed his arms even tighter against him. "Mizuki, this is a stupid trick. I'll get you your damn money. Just let me go."_

"_Please wait for a handler to assist you back to your cell," the room answered instead. Unannounced to Naruto, he had just been sold._

_The boy couldn't help but growl at the man that came close to him. The handcuffs were replaced and he was yanked out of the room. "You're lucky someone bought you quickly or you might be dead right now," the man mumbled._

_Naruto sat in his cage and waited for his 'master' to come get him. He just wanted to go to Kiba's and smoke a joint. That sounded really good right now. The urge vanished as a gorgeous man walked right up to his door and looked him over._

"_Naruto, come," the man ordered. His tone was demanding, along with his dark obsidian eyes. His hair hung and frame his face and came to his chin. His face was sharp, that of a commander._

_The blonde stared at him. _He_ bought him. That man wanted to take him home and use and abuse him. Like hell that was going to happen. "Why the fuck should I? Who the fuck are you anyway? You don't—!"_

_But the door of the cage was opened and a strong pale hand had smacked his already bruised cheek. "Don't you ever talk to me in that manner again, you understand me?"_

_Naruto nodded slowly. This man held so much power in just his voice. This alone scared the blonde. What was this man capable of? He didn't want to find out._

"_Good. Now I want to tell you something. I won't hurt you unless you disrespect me or you do something to deserve it. Let's go home, pet." The raven's eyes had softened at the end, letting the blonde know he was speaking from his heart. The man had decided before he bought the boy, that he wouldn't be a slave, but a pet. Simply because you could fall in love with a pet, not a slave._

_The blonde nodded again. Why did he feel safe when that man said those words to him. Naruto barely knew him and he was going home with him. But those eyes, he liked them a lot more than he would ever admit._

"_You'll call me Master Sasuke, Naruto." He helped the boy up and removed the restraints but kept a firm grip on the boy's wrist as they made their way to the car._

"_Why me? Why did you buy me?" Naruto tried to wrench his wrist out of the iron grip that held it but all that did was make his burns make themselves known._

"_I needed a challenge. I didn't want some obedient little slave. I wanted someone with a bit of attitude and will." _Making you a little harder to tame but a big accomplishment if I can do it._ "Just don't make me regret buying you."_

_Naruto understood the hidden threat: you fuck up too many times and you'll be back here in a heartbeat. The blonde didn't want to come back here, so he was going to do his best to appease this S.O.B. "I promise."_

Gaara fervently leaned into the blonde and cherished the warmth that came from the gentle ministrations and that of which formed in his chest. This was a new feeling, but he knew it was a good one. The redhead closed his eyes and longed to fall asleep just like this. But Sasuke's voice made his eyes snap open.

Sasuke watched the friendly interaction between his pets. He didn't get jealous or protective this time, he refused to let those emotions manifest themselves and take over him. They were his pets and they were supposed to be close. He hated to ruin the cute scene they had made but it was inevitable. "Gaara, tomorrow we're going to play a game." The raven had chosen his words carefully, making the idea sound fun for the boy.

"A game? What kind of game?" Gaara silently hoped that it was a sexual one but he wouldn't voice that thought.

"It's a very simple one. All you have to do is figure out which master you're with to get what you want. But the catch is: you'll be blindfolded."

"Get what I want?" The redhead didn't want anything from his masters unless they gave it to him. "Master, I don't—"

"So you don't want to eat or leave this room? You're no fun to play with." Sasuke leaned forward, resting his forehead on the boy's, his hands on either shoulder. "You don't want my kisses or touches?" The raven licked Gaara's lips slowly while rubbing small circles on the redhead's shoulders with his thumbs.

He understood know what his master said and felt slow for not understanding earlier. When Sasuke attacked his lips with his slick pink muscle he gasped and pressed his mouth closer. "Master, I want your kisses," he whispered against the raven's mouth. Gaara didn't mean for that to come off as seductive but even in his ears it sounded needy and husky.

Was his pet trying to seduce him? No. He knew Gaara wouldn't step that far out of line. He was just answering his question. He relinquished his hold on the boy and said, "Good. If you do well, we'll reward you with some play time."

Gaara nodded sleepily at the proposal. He pulled his legs up to his chest as his eyes fluttered shut. He was so tired and so warm, he couldn't help but fall asleep.

"He had a long, good day," Naruto said quietly as he laid the boy under the sheets and slid in next to him. He ruffled the red mop affectionately while his master finally got into bed.

"Why did you choose him, Naruto?" Sasuke couldn't keep himself from asking. He felt a gentle pull to the boy, like a pin to a tiny magnet, it was weak but it was there.

"He…his eyes held pain, a pain that no one his age should. I wanted to make him feel safe, like you do for me." At that moment the boy between them curled up against Naruto's side, his head right over the blonde's heart and his fingers curling in the man's nemaki. "And I thought he might be a challenge for you. I know you like them."

"Well, you did good, pet." Sasuke leaned over Gaara and kissed Naruto tenderly, lovingly. "Thank you, Naruto," he whispered. The raven rarely said those words and he deeply meant them.

Naruto felt his chest swell with warmth as his master whispered those two words. He knew he had done a good job at buying a pet for him and his master. "You're welcome," he whispered back as Sasuke turned out the light and they settled in for the night.


	8. The Uniform

**Warning:** There is crossdressing in this chap. Don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto...or I would make him do naughty things!

* * *

Gaara woke up with a tight, warm arm around his waist. "Ngh. Master Naruto?" he asked in his sleepy haze. He felt a gentle heat in front of his face and nuzzled it hesitantly. From what he remembered last night, his back was against Naruto's chest but they had been sitting. The redhead didn't know who he was lying against. Gaara tried to deduce who he was with and just by the arm and the scent coming from the body, which smelled like sunshine and sleep, he knew he was cuddled up with Naruto.

The blonde felt the small body stir against him and whisper his name. Naruto couldn't help but smile. He tightened his arm and kissed the boy's forehead gently. "Morning, Gaara. How'd you sleep?" Naruto's hand ran down the redhead's body to find that his nemaki was pulled up above his bottom.

He was surprised he had even slept at all. But it had helped that Naruto's warmth, along with Sasuke's, was always against him. When he had slept in Orochimaru's bed, he was awake most of the night, trying to keep his master's hands off him. "I slept fine, Master." It meant a lot to him that neither of his masters had touched him in his sleep, except for the protective arm that was wrapped around him. Gaara felt Naruto's hand run down his back and touch his butt. The redhead immediately pulled away. So the blonde only liked to touch him when he was awake. The boy reached back and fixed the nemaki to cover him once more.

"That's good." Naruto felt the cotton replace the boy's soft skin under his fingers. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Plus I'm not supposed to touch you there." He rubbed Gaara's back soothingly.

"Naruto, are you talking to yourself or is Gaara awake?" Sasuke asked as he walked to the bed. "Morning, pet." He leaned down and placed a small kiss on Gaara's forehead and then another on Naruto's lips.

Gaara gladly accepted the kiss from Sasuke and blushed faintly. "Good morning, Master Sasuke." He liked getting attention from his raven master. Especially the good kind. "Are we going to play the game, Master?" He wanted to test his skills and impress Naruto and Sasuke.

"Actually, we ran into a problem, Gaara. You have some chores that need to be done." He couldn't believe he had forgot that last night. It wasn't like him. "But I'm leaving it up to you. You can either: play the game first or do your chores. Either way we'll do both."

"Chores." Strategically, it was the best choice. Hopefully he would be able to be close to Sasuke and Naruto, learning their mannerisms and the way they walked and touched him. "Master, what are my chores?"

"Nothing much. Just clean the kitchen, bathroom, remake your bed, mop the hardwood floors and vacuum all the carpet." It wouldn't take more than two hours at the most. "Naruto will help you and show you where things are."

The redhead knew how to do most of those things. When Orochimaru was done playing with him for a while and left to play with Kabuto, Gaara would have to clean up any mess they had made. "Yes, Master Sasuke."

"Naruto, get him dressed and take him to the kitchen," Sasuke ordered lightly. "Be good for him, Gaara." The raven pulled the covers away from the boy and opened his nemaki. He then ran his finger down the redhead's trembling chest to his bellybutton. "Get dressed, pet." Sasuke got up and left the room after winking at Naruto.

"Come on, lover." Naruto sat up and slid out from under the sheets. He sauntered over to his dresser and pulled out boxers and donned them. "Gaara, come on, get out of bed. I need to get you into your uniform." The blonde turned to find Gaara sitting on his knees with his nemaki open, his head dipped, and his tail flicking back and forth.

"Master, what uniform?" Gaara wasn't sure if he wanted to wear anything. He sat on the edge of the bed, not quite sure what he was supposed to do.

"It's something Sasuke likes us to wear when we clean or do work. I'll wear mine too." But he knew not to take out his uniform until he got Gaara into his. "Let's go get you into yours." He grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him from the room and into the study after getting permission to enter. "Master Sasuke, where's the uniform for Gaara?"

Sasuke looked up from his files when he heard a knock on his door. "Enter." He watched Naruto come in and Gaara half-hide behind the door, his ears flat against his head. "It's in his closet. I picked it up this morning, along with some other clothes." Sasuke smiled at Gaara, not liking how scared he looked.

Gaara felt like he was going to intrude on Sasuke if they bothered him about the uniform but it was too late, Naruto was already walking in. The redhead stayed back and only peeked out from the side of the door. If Sasuke was going to get mad, then he would see that Gaara was just following Naruto and it wasn't his idea. But he was relieved when Sasuke answered the blonde's question and smiled at him. He really liked being with these masters.

Naruto knew that Sasuke wasn't going to get mad at them for the small intrusion. He just knew he was supposed to knock and state what he needed and left. He realized that Gaara didn't know this and stayed away. He wasn't going to make him come in anymore than he wanted to. With his question answered, he thanked the raven and nudged Gaara back out. "Let's get you in some clothes. You do know that you nemaki has been open this whole time right?"

The redhead's cheeks became as red as his hair at that statement. He grabbed Naruto's hand and tugged him along to his room as he ran there. "What does the uniform look like?"

"You'll find out." They were in the boy's room now and he went to the closet. He found it, pressed, cleaned and crisp on a hanger. "Here we are. Now take your nemaki off so I can put this on you."

Gaara did as he was told and stood still while Naruto pulled the uniform from the closet but keeping it away from his eyes so he couldn't tell what it was.

The blonde took a headband and nestled it into Gaara's hair, the black velvet sliding easily and the white lace contrasting beautifully with the red strands of hair. "That's adorable." Then he handed the boy a pair of maroon lacey, frilly panties. "Put them on. They should fit." While Gaara put them on, Naruto went back into his room and grabbed his outfit. Then he went back to the room.

He didn't mind Naruto dressing him. It was nice. He barely noticed the headband once it was set. Then he saw the panties in the blonde's hand. The redhead took it and did as his master said. Gaara stepped into the underwear as Naruto left the room. This was weird. He had never wore girls panties before and was self-conscious about wearing them. The redhead pulled them up and tucked his cock inside so it wouldn't show except for the bulge in the front. Gaara was curious to see what he was going to wear but obviously Naruto didn't want him to see it. And Naruto had come back already.

Naruto saw Gaara's backside from the doorway and immediately wanted to take the small amount of clothes off of him. He suppressed the urge and placed his outfit next to Gaara's. The blonde, with his back still turned to the boy, handed him a black garter belt.

The boy took the garment and put it on. The clips dangled against his thighs as he adjusted it. This was new. He had never worn something like this before.

The blonde took a pair of fishnet thigh highs and handed them to the boy. As the boy put them on, he started dressing himself. He always thought this was a funny kink that his master had. The uniform was used to make Naruto or the other pets embarrassed and Sasuke liked that. His master loved the red tint on his pet's cheeks.

The redhead took the offered thigh highs and slipped his small feet into each one and clipped them into the clips. He felt like a girl and it didn't bother him at all. If this is what his master wanted him to wear he would.

When Naruto was in the same attire as Gaara, he picked up the small dress and held it before the boy, letting him see what he was going to wear. "Arms up, lover."

Gaara raised his arms above his head as Naruto held the dress over him. The outfit slipped over his head and down to his body and stopped at the middle of his thighs. It was a maid outfit. "Girls wear these. Does Master Sasuke like girls?" he asked as Naruto walked behind him.

"No. The outfit is short and shows your ass when you bend over. Also because most guys would be humiliated wearing this. That's why he likes them." The blonde stood behind the boy and pulled the red slick tail through the little hole in the back, or else it created a bump in the dress.

The redhead giggled as a shiver went up his spine. His tail was extremely sensitive along with his ears. That's why it hurt so bad when someone stepped on his tail. It took an hour for him to calm down. But it was comforting when someone would bite his ears gently. He wiggled out of the man's grasp and curled his tail around his thigh protectively.

A Sunan's ears and tail are sacred. Especially the royal family's. Only lovers and close family are allowed to touch them. It was a disgrace to let anyone touch them in an intimate way…such as stroking or nibbling on his tail or licking his ears. It was considered a form of rape if anyone decided to do it.

"Is your tail ticklish, love?" he asked as he tied a bow in the back to make the dress tight against Gaara's body. Naruto ran his hands down the boy's sides and nuzzled the redhead's neck.

"It's very sensitive, Master." Gaara leaned back into Naruto and looked up at the man. "Master Naruto, can I help you into yours?" Gaara wanted to be helpful.

"Yes, you can." Naruto turned the boy around and looked at the dress. It fit the redhead like a glove. The small white apron sat comfortably against the ruffled outfit. Gaara looked so damn hot. Naruto took his own outfit and pulled it over his head and tugged it down. "Make sure it's tight, lover," he instructed.

Gaara knew that Naruto was amazingly sexy but he hadn't realized the man was gorgeous. The blonde's turquoise panties cupped his tan mounds gracefully and made Gaara want to touch them. But before he could, the dress fell over the panties. The boy gripped the ties and tied them as tight as possible and made a beautiful bow out of the white strings. Then he walked to the front of his master. "Master Naruto, you're beautiful."

"Thank you, Gaara." He leaned down and kissed the boy's forehead. "Your shoes are in the closet. They're black." When the redhead turned around and went to his closet, Naruto grabbed his own shoes. He put them on but didn't miss Gaara bending over, his underwear flashing briefly.

The redhead found the shoes quickly, leaning over and slipping his feet into the small black flats. He was amazed that all his clothes fit him so well. "Master, why do my clothes fit so nicely?"

"He took your measurements while he was appraising you. Then he sent all the measurements to his tailor and had him buy you some clothes." Naruto walked the short distance between them and took the boy's hand. "Time to clean the kitchen." And with that they were off.

The kitchen wasn't really that dirty, considering the Naruto had cleaned it before he went to the auction house. The boys loaded the dishwasher and washed the dishes that didn't fit. Naruto was in a playful mood and decided to spray Gaara with the faucet, making the redhead yelp and teasingly smacked him in the butt with a rag, making them laugh.

The bathrooms were spotless, thanks to Gaara's barely being used and Sasuke being a meticulously clean freak. But they still scrubbed the shower stalls and toilets while Naruto kept making comments about Gaara's nice, sexy, tight ass, since he was the one cleaning.

Gaara didn't like having to remake his bed. His masters' essences were dry and caked into the fabric of the bedspread and the room still smelled of sex. Naruto blushed at the sight of the boy's bed and picked up his discarded clothes and took them to the laundry room, along with the bedspread. They replaced the coverlet with a new, dark green one.

Mopping and vacuuming the floors was boring and there wasn't much talking between the two, making Gaara a little sad. He liked it when Naruto paid attention to him on a nonsexual level. It made him feel like he was a person, not an object of pleasure.

Once they were finished, the males went back to Sasuke's study. This time Gaara came all the way in and stood next to Naruto.

"You're finished?" he asked as they stood before him. Sasuke watched as Gaara shuffled from foot to foot, looking down at the floor. Did that boy know what he was doing to him? As his eyes roamed and devoured Gaara, all his blood pooled into his groin. Dare he say it? Dare he say that…this boy was sexier than his Naruto? No! That's preposterous. They were equal…for now.

"Yes, Master Sasuke," Gaara said quietly. He felt funny standing in front of Sasuke like this. He felt stupid. The redhead squirmed uncomfortably in the silence that followed his answer.

Sasuke hadn't even seen Gaara bend over yet and he wanted to take the boy right then and there. Either he was getting hornier as he got older or his pet was extremely provocative. The raven swallowed hard before he said, "Naruto, catch." He threw the pen he had been fiddling with since his pets had come in. He needed to see what Gaara had hiding under that uniform.

Naruto knew exactly what his master was doing and purposely let the pen fly behind them. Once it landed, he turned to Gaara and asked, "Gaara, will you pick that up for me?"

Of course he would. "Yes, Master." The redhead twisted and found the pen. He leaned down and captured the pen in his hand and went to give it to Naruto. He looked at Sasuke to find the man staring at him. "Master Sasuke?" he asked timidly.

"Gaara, I regret to inform you but we won't be playing the game quite like how I explained. We are going to do some improvising instead." That ass…oh that wonderful little piece of meat. He couldn't control himself. He needed to touch the boy. He couldn't hold it in anymore. If he had to play that game with him, it would be pointless. Sasuke wouldn't be able to stay away from him for more than two seconds. He wasn't going to admit it, not now, but he wasn't going to let that boy go until he claimed him. And maybe not even after that.


	9. The Game and The New Toy

**Warnings:** Sex Toys! Fingering!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto...but I would like to own Gaara.

Please send me reviews. They let me know how I'm doing.

* * *

They took Gaara downstairs and had him sit on what looked like a medical table, but it was fashioned with four leather cuffs, used to hold a person down. The redhead fidgeted anxiously as his masters conversed in the corner.

"Gaara, here's the game," Sasuke declared as he turned towards him. "Naruto and I will take turns touching you and you have to guess who it is. If you guess right, we'll take a piece of clothing off." Sasuke gently nudged the boy to lay down. "If you guess wrong…you'll just have to find out."

The redhead rested against the surprisingly comfortable table and watched his masters eagerly. "Is this for fun or is there a reason for this game, Master?" he asked as Naruto came up and wrapped a soft blindfold around his eyes.

"There's always a reason, Gaara. You need to know the difference between our touches and to be able to tell if someone else is touching you," Sasuke answered. He gently kissed the boy's full lips. "Stay still. And let's begin."

Calloused fingers traced his jaw and neck. "M-master Sasuke." It made sense. He was the top master and he should have the first touch. He was rewarded by the headband slipping out of his hair.

Gentle, hesitant lips pressed against his forehead. He knew Sasuke wouldn't be afraid, so it was, "Master Naruto." If they kept this up, he's going to be straining against his small underwear. A shoe came off.

Suddenly his big toe was in a warm, wet cavern. "Ahh," the boy moaned as he gripped the cushion beneath him. It felt so good. How was he supposed to know this? He hadn't kissed either master with an open mouth yet. The mouth disappeared and made him frown. "Master Sasuke?" he questioned as a low chuckle was uttered. A second later there was a sharp smack on his bum. He whimpered at the suddenness.

"No. Now remember how that felt. It might happen again." Sasuke knew this would help him get to know them better and they could mark out all his little sweet spots.

Soon, he learned that Sasuke like to touch him longer, almost like he couldn't keep his hands off him. Naruto would chuckle when Gaara moans and arches into his hands or tongue. It wasn't long until Gaara was only in his maroon panties, his cock staining the fabric with his pre-cum.

A hand ran up his cock and he thrust his hips up to get more friction. "Someone's excited," Sasuke chuckled.

"Master Sasuke," Gaara mewled as the hand cupped him. He pushed into the hand, wanting more. The redhead spread his legs, making room for Sasuke's body. But he closed them because Sasuke hadn't told him to move.

"Don't be afraid to do what your body wants. Forget the game for a minute and let me pleasure you," Sasuke whispered huskily in his ear. He hooked his fingers under the edge of the underwear and pulled them off, never taking his eyes off the small, hard cock.

He hissed as cold air hit his arousal and instinctively pulled his knees up to his chest. Whenever Orochimaru said he was going to make him feel good, it was a lie. But they, Naruto and Sasuke, weren't Orochimaru. He needed to trust them. It would take some time but he knew he could.

"Pet, it's okay. I won't hurt you." As gently as he could, he lowered Gaara's legs and placed a soft kiss to the weeping cock before he removed the blindfold. "Tell me: What did Orochimaru teach you?" The raven rubbed small circles on the boy's inner thighs, close to his groin.

"N-never to—ahh—fall in love with your master, obedience, you are what your ma—ahh—ster calls you, and—ahh I like that—!" Sasuke's thumb was massaging the spot right behind his balls and placing several kisses around his groin but never touching his cock.

"And what, pet?" Sasuke nipped the pale flesh under the bellybutton and received a yelp and small hands turning into fists.

"And to fear—oh—your master for—mm—he has control over you—ahh—and will hurt you whenever he wa—ahh—nts," the boy panted. His master's ministrations were causing heat to pool in the pit of his stomach as he mewled and gasped. Sasuke was barely touching his cock and it was driving him insane. He wanted to be touched there. All of a sudden the hands disappeared.

"No. You shouldn't fear your master. You should respect and trust your master. Gaara, I'm supposed to be a lover to you, not an abuser. Do you trust me, pet?"

"A little." He pulled his legs up and assumed the fetal position. He was digging himself a deeper hole by talking. _Shut up and just listen!_ he told himself. It was different to think that Sasuke was supposed to be his lover. All he had been around was violence and rough hands. These hands were so gentle and caring, it scared him a little. What if this was a trick to get him to open up and then hurt him worse than before? But Naruto had been mad that Orochimaru had hurt him. Maybe they did care about him. Maybe.

"You're allowed your opinion, Gaara. Your will is your own. But you will listen to any order I give you. And if you don't then you will be punished. But please don't be afraid to voice what is on your mind. I would like to hear it." The raven ran a hand up and down one thigh, coaxing it to come down so he could kiss it. "It makes perfect sense that you don't trust me yet. We just met. Relax, pet." Sasuke pulled him up to a sitting position. "Would you like a present? You did very well at the game."

Did that just sound like his master was proud of him? He blushed and hesitantly took Sasuke's hand in his. "What kind of present, Master?"

"A sexual one." He slipped his hand out of Gaara's and went to a drawer, searching for the small electronic. As he looked, he removed a tube of lube, leather bindings and a couple other sex toys.

"Sex?! Master, no! Not yet. Please no!" The only reason he knew those things were used for sex was because Orochimaru used them on Kabuto, but not with him. The redhead pushed away from where Sasuke was, until he hit something solid, Naruto. "I-I don't—I…please don't." Gaara wasn't ready to be used again and so soon. He wanted to get to know his masters a little more before he was made their toy. The boy looked up at the man to find him concerned. "Master—"

His finger came to rest on Gaara's lips. "Shh. He's not going to make love to you, lover. It's just a toy. Relax, little one." His finger traced the boy's partially open lips. Naruto wasn't sure what was going through the redhead's mind but he was overreacting.

After searching for it for awhile, he finally found the small package. All the while, Gaara was freaking out about sex. Sasuke turned back to the boy and claimed his attention. He tore open the parcel and handed Gaara what was inside. "Do you know what that is?"

Gaara rolled the small, bright yellow bullet in the palm of his hand. It was no bigger than his index finger and one inch wide. Then he looked at the square piece of plastic in his other hand. There was a slider bar on it. The redhead nudged it up and the bullet buzzed lightly in his hand. "I don't know. Ma—Orochimaru didn't use this. What is it?"

"It's a vibrator. A little one." He held his hand out and the boy gave it back. "Lay back and I'll put it in you." He pressed the redhead back down onto the table. "This will make you feel fantastic," he reassured as he got up to get the lube.

The boy rested against the table and looked at Naruto. "Master Naruto, do you have one?" He gripped the end of the dress, lifted it and found the panties stained with arousal.

"Yes, I do." Naruto took the redhead's hand away from his dress and held it. "Master Sasuke turned mine on a couple minutes ago. Believe me, it feels wonderful," he answered, knowing what the boy saw.

Sasuke rubbed some lube on two of his fingers and stood at the end of the table. The raven pulled Gaara closer to him until the boy's butt was at the edge. "This might be uncomfortable but don't worry, I'll make you feel good soon enough." He circled the tight ring with his finger, feeling his pet pull away.

"Don't touch down there! It's dirty, Master." Gaara closed his legs and covered his face with his hands. Sasuke was so nice to him and he didn't want him touching that part of him, since Orochimaru had tarnished that small part of him.

"Shh, Gaara. I know it's dirty. I know what happens down here, okay? But I have to stretch you and find your prostate before I put the vibrator in. Relax, pet." The raven pet the boy's thigh soothingly with his non-lubed hand.

"But, Master, it's been used and torn. You shouldn't touch it." Gaara rolled onto his side and started chewing on his lip.

"Are you telling me what I should and shouldn't do, Gaara?" Sasuke smacked the pale, round globe, leaving a satisfying pink hand mark. "Does it scare you for me to touch or is it because you feel used?"

The spank smarted persistently, even as he rubbed it gently. "Used," he murmured to answer Sasuke's question. It didn't scare him a bit to have his master's fingers in his most intimate place. It did make him nervous to have Sasuke be so intimate with him so early.

"I know he used you as a toy, but I won't. I don't look at you like a plaything. You are a human being and I will treat you as such." He leaned over Gaara and whispered in his ear, "Do you want me to put your toy in you or do you not want it at all?"

The words were reassuring but did his master mean them? He was afraid to believe them. If he did, then when this blows up in his face, he'll hurt more than ever. "Will it hurt?" Every time something entered his rectum, it hurt. If Sasuke could do this without any pain, then he'd believe him.

"The stretching will. But I will make it go away after that. It won't hurt much, I promise." He placed a very comforting and sincere kiss to the boy's right buttock. Sasuke was going to help Gaara get past this small glitch of his…no matter how long it took. This boy needed to know he was worthy of love.

"Okay. I want it, Master." The redhead got onto his hands and knees, knowing that it was easier to reach and touch his hole. He was shaking in anticipation.

Sasuke wrapped a strong arm around the milky thighs to hold them in place as he ran his finger over the small pink pucker. It tensed at his touch as he massaged the thigh under his hand. "Relax for me. I won't force any of this but we won't get anywhere with you all tensed up."

Gaara closed his eyes and willed his body to relax. It took a couple minutes but he did it. "M-master Naruto?" He didn't want his other master to feel left out and tried to include him. A large, warm hand found his and rubbed circles on the back of his hand.

He slathered his fingers in lube as he waited for his pet to calm down. Once he did, Sasuke ran his finger over the hole and watched it clench. "Are you ready?"

The boy nodded. "Yes, Master Sasuke." Gaara pushed back on his master's finger, wanting it to be in him. He had never had someone's finger in him. And it was making him excited.

Having his pet push against his finger, made him eager to plunge it into the velvet heat. Sasuke edged the tip of his digit in and felt the boy tighten around him instinctively. The raven pushed his middle finger all the way in and heard Gaara groan. "I know it's uncomfortable but it'll get better." He thrust it in and out a couple of times before the redhead started to meet him half way.

The finger felt weird and he tried hard not to flinch away. After a couple of strokes, it didn't feel as uncomfortable anymore and he started meeting his master's thrusts.

Sasuke nudged his second finger in and heard Gaara yelp. "Shh, pet. It'll get better." He placed a soft kiss to the bottom of the redhead's spine. "You're doing so good, Gaara." The raven began scissor his fingers, stretching the boy's innards. The heat was so inviting and he wanted to plunge into it with something way bigger…but he controlled himself…somehow.

God, those fingers were not nice at all. It was okay when it was just one, but now that there was two, it was almost too much. "Ngh, Master Sasuke. It hurts." He was used to pain but for three months of no sex, he was happy and was barely even touched. That's why just two fingers hurt. Suddenly his vision went white and he screamed. God, that felt good.

"Found it," Sasuke whispered when Gaara shrieked. He hit that spot a couple more times, trying to memorize where it was. The raven withdrew his fingers and picked up the yellow bullet, drenching it in lube. "Do you still want your present?"

Gaara was in heaven. That spot was his new favorite. It sent pleasure up and down his spine, making his vision go white from sensory overload. The redhead nodded vigorously at his master's inquiry. "That spot. Touch it again…please," he begged. Gaara hadn't had pleasure like that in a long time. That bundle of nerves was going to make him a very happy camper.

"The vibrator is going to lay right next to it. So when I turn it on, instant pleasure." Sasuke placed the vibrator between his two fingers and eased it into Gaara. It didn't take long for it to settle in place. "Can you feel it, Gaara?"

The boy pushed back on the fingers when they entered him. He liked the feeling they brought. But this time, there was a cool plastic length that made him wiggle his hips to try and get it to sit right. Finally Sasuke's fingers left and his walls closed around the yellow bullet. "It's there. It feels weird."

"Does it hurt?" Naruto asked as he motioned for the boy to sit up. His didn't hurt but Gaara could be more sensitive than him.

"No, it doesn't. C-can you turn it on, Master Sasuke?" His curiosity was currently running on high and he needed to sate it before it got the better of him.

Sasuke picked up the discarded remote from the table and switched it on to a low setting, not wanting to scare Gaara too bad.

There was a gentle buzz and pleasure flowed up and down his spine making him want to masturbate for the first time in a long time. Gaara couldn't help the fact that his cock was getting harder by the second. No wonder Orochimaru never let him play with these. For once he was glad that one decision his former master made was a good one.


	10. The Masters' Time and The Bear

Almost this whole chap is about Naruto and Sasuke. Only the last part has Gaara in it.

Just as a heads up: School starts next week so I most likely wont update as quickly as I usually do. As soon as I finish a chap I'll post it. Sound fair?

**Disclaimer:** Don't Own Naruto but if I did, there would be a lot of kinky things done to him.

* * *

Sasuke played around with the remote for a week, loving the way Gaara's face contorted in pleasure and how he'd mewl, moan, and gasp. He would turn it on when the redhead was cleaning or just sitting on the couch with Naruto.

As of right now, Sasuke had sent the boy into the other room to do some laundry. The raven turned the vibrator on fully and heard Gaara cry out and the laundry basket clatter to the ground. "You okay in there, Gaara?" Sasuke asked as he flipped through a magazine.

"Y-yes, Ma-master Sa—ahh—suke!" The redhead screamed as his body was wracked with pleasure waves. He was on his knees and his breathing was labored. There were no words to describe how fantastic this felt. He thought he was going to explode from sheer bliss.

"Okay, that's good," he called back. Then he turned to Naruto, "What shall we get him for his birthday? It can't be sexual. He'll think he's a toy and that's not fair." Sasuke handed his magazine to Naruto. He was having difficulties finding something for the boy that wasn't sex related. The raven thought about porno movies, yaoi manga, and leather bondage restraints. But he didn't feel those were right, they were just things to get the boy into the mood and that wasn't exactly what he wanted to express. Sasuke reduced the vibrator power to half.

Suddenly it wasn't as powerful and Gaara whimpered at the loss. Damn. Obviously Sasuke didn't want him to orgasm on the floor. He rubbed his now rigid cock viciously, loving the delicious friction it caused. The redhead peeled back the panties, freeing his weeping erection.

"Why don't we just ask him?" Naruto suggested. "Give him the magazine and let him point out things he likes and we can go from there. He's going to be 13, so we can't get him baby toys but I don't know what he's interested in. Gaara's been kept from the outside world for years."

As Sasuke nodded, he noticed that Gaara hadn't gotten up and started his job again, so he yelled, "Gaara, you better not be touching yourself. Get back to work, pet." This had been a small problem for the past couple of days.

_Sasuke walked into a hallway and found Gaara sitting, naked on the floor, since he was finished with his chores, with his hand on his member. "What are you doing, pet?"_

"_It hurts and this makes it feel better. I didn't mean…I'm sorry, Master." He removed his hand and looked down at his very hard cock. "It hurts really bad." The redhead looked shyly up at Sasuke._

"_You haven't had many boners have you? It hurts because it wants release. But I can't let you have that. Do you want a shower or just let it work itself out?" Sasuke picked up Gaara and set him on his feet._

_Gaara hated the showers. They were so cold and they weren't gentle against his heated skin. "How long until it goes away?" Damn that vibrator and his mind…they were working against him._

"_I'll turn your vibrator off and all you have to do is not think about things that make you hard." Was that all from his toy? Maybe he shouldn't let the boy have it anymore._

"_Okay. I'll try that." Gaara waited patiently as Sasuke turned the toy off, and the redhead sighed, already missing the lovely buzz._

"_I don't want to see you touching yourself again, unless I say so. Is that clear?" Sasuke asked as he placed the remote back into his pocket. He didn't like the longing look on Gaara's face but he couldn't have the boy jacking off. He was to remain a 'virgin' until Sasuke deemed him conditioned enough to be made love to. It might take a while but that didn't matter._

"_Yes, Master Sasuke." The raven ruffled the red mop affectionately as he continued to walk down the hall to his study, to tend to some business affairs._

After that he hadn't seen the boy even look at his crotch. That was a relief because Sasuke didn't want to take the vibrator away from Gaara. It made the redhead feel good and the raven knew he needed that. Gaara needed to know that masters were there to love you and make sure you were taken care of. Only the ones who were full of themselves and didn't care about others treated their pets like trash or whores.

He was like that. Right before he got Naruto, he did what he wanted, got what he wanted and didn't care who he hurt. But when he saw that he needed to take care of the blonde and make sure he didn't hurt himself, Sasuke couldn't be narcissistic. He would only hurt himself and Naruto. And he didn't want that. It had been love at first sight, at least for him, when he saw Naruto.

_A 19 year old Sasuke sat in a dark leather chair in a dark room filled with other bidders in the same type of chair he was in. There was a bright red button on the end table to his right. He would use that to bid on some merchandise, if he wanted. A little computer screen was on his left that let him see specific details of the products._

_An announcer's voice boomed over the loudspeaker to introduce and the glass circular room on the far side of the room lit up. A brunette boy was standing in it, who was naked and shaking uncontrollably. The boy had long red triangles under each of his eyes that reached down to his jaw line. Sasuke didn't want that in his pet. He didn't want a boy that was scared of everything and just did what he said. So he didn't bid and waited for the next boy._

_He was very happy he waited. A blonde teenager was in the room now, and was standing with his arms crossed rebelliously. He was saying something but Sasuke couldn't hear it. The raven had a feeling that this was the first time the boy was being sold._

_Sasuke made the computer concentrate on the boy's face and he found those wonderful blue eyes that held so much fight and life in them that Sasuke almost forgot to bid. Almost. He pressed the button gently as the auctioneer listed the starting bid._

_No one else seemed to want the teenager so his bid went unchallenged and he bought the boy for $5, 550. He was handed a card after he relinquished his check over. "Naruto," he whispered under his breath. The teen's name was Naruto Uzumaki._

_He was directed to a room where there were several cages lined up in a row. His blonde was in the closest one. Sasuke walked straight to the cage. "Naruto, come," he ordered. _

_The blonde stared at him. "Why the fuck should I? Who the fuck are you anyway? You don't—!"_

_Sasuke cut him off as he ripped door of the cage open and smacked Naruto's already bruised cheek. "Don't you ever talk to me in that manner again, you understand me?"_

_Naruto nodded slowly as though he was thinking deeply about something very important._

"_Good. Now I want to tell you something. I won't hurt you unless you disrespect me or you do something to deserve it. Let's go home, pet." The raven's eyes had softened at the end, letting the blonde know he was speaking from his heart. The man had decided before he bought the boy, that he wouldn't be a slave, but a pet. Simply because you could fall in love with a pet, not a slave._

_The blonde nodded again, this time a lot faster. Sasuke liked the way the boy seemed to trust him._

"_You'll call me Master Sasuke, Naruto." He helped the boy up and removed the restraints but kept a firm grip on the boy's wrist as they made their way to the car._

"_Why me? Why did you buy me?" Naruto tried to wrench his wrist out of the iron grip that held it but all that did was make his burns make themselves known._

"_I needed a challenge. I didn't want some obedient little slave. I wanted someone with a bit of attitude and will." _Making you a little harder to tame but a big accomplishment if I can do it._ "Just don't make me regret buying you."_

"_I promise," Naruto whispered, seeming to understand the hidden threat behind his words. He knew at that moment this boy was going to be his downfall._

Sasuke placed a gentle kiss to Naruto's cheek as he remembered the first time they met. He had been right. This man made him feel feelings that he never thought he could and he was grateful to the blonde for that. "I love you, Naruto."

Gaara scrambled off the floor at his master's warning. He didn't want to get his vibrator taken away or Sasuke mad at him. The redhead grabbed all the clothes off the floor and threw them into the laundry basket and ran down the hall to the wash room.

"I love you, too, Master Sasuke." He intertwined their hands and brought his master's hand to his lips and kissed it. This man was his everything and he'd do anything to protect him. "Are we going to do anything special for his birthday?" Naruto asked as he thumbed through the glossy magazine once more.

"We're having a party. We'll invite all our friends and introduce Gaara to them. There will be cake and games," Sasuke replied as Naruto rested his head on the raven's shoulder. "He'll have fun." The raven took a yellow remote out of his pocket and turned the boy's vibrator off.

"I hope he does. He needs it. So what will we get him for a present?" Naruto pressed a soft kiss on his master's throbbing vein, then pushed a small magazine into his lover's hand. "He might like some things in here," he whispered quietly.

Sasuke looked down at what he pet had put in his hands. "A Toys 'R' Us?" he asked incredulously. "Didn't you say he wouldn't want toys?" He wasn't used to being unsure about anything and he hated it. And it was all over what to get Gaara. It shouldn't be that hard.

"I said that he wouldn't want baby toys, not any toys. I'll have him look through it tonight and he'll tell me what he likes. And then we can pick something from there." The blonde nuzzled the warm column before he slowly climbed into Sasuke's lap. He hadn't done this in a long time and it felt so inviting and safe. He wasn't planning on moving until he had to.

The raven gladly accepted Naruto into his lap. This man felt so right and his weight was a comfortable one. "Sounds like a good plan." He buried his face tenderly into the blonde locks and inhaled the sweet smell. "You're in an affectionate mood today," he pointed out softly.

"You were gone for a week on a business trip and came back while I found Gaara. I missed having you in my arms." Naruto wrapped his arms tight around the slim waist in front of him.

"I missed you too." Sasuke nipped at the ear poking through the blonde mop and received a small, surprised yelp. He smiled and kissed the man's hair.

Naruto wasn't prepared for the attack on his ear and he yowled but only from the suddenness. He was touched when his master pressed his lips to his head. The blonde raised his hand to Sasuke's neck and rubbed his thumb along the raven's jaw line as he kissed, nipped and sucked up and down the pale column. Naruto straddled Sasuke's left thigh, letting his rest against the man's bulge.

"Mm, Naruto," he mewled as he threaded his long fingers into Naruto's hair and squirmed under the warm tongue on his neck. "You're so—mm—good." Sasuke felt a familiar heat pooling in his groin. He rubbed his cock against his pet's thigh.

"Master Sasuke, did I do this to you?" Naruto asked as coy as possible while he cupped his master's crotch and accented his question with a slight squeeze. "Would you like me to fix this for you?"

Sasuke pressed his cock into Naruto's warm hand and moaned at the friction. His back arched up and pressed his chest into the blonde's. The raven locked his lips with Naruto's. His pet reacted eagerly and opened his mouth immediately to allow entrance. Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto's strong shoulders, pulling him closer.

When Sasuke claimed his mouth, he jumped headfirst into it. With his master scoping out his mouth, the blonde traced Sasuke's length with his thumb, paying the most attention to the head, running his thumb in circles around it. He was very happy when his master thrust his hips at his hand.

Why did everything have to be sexual when he was with Naruto…or Gaara? Was he always this horny or was that all he had with his pets? He was hoping that it was the former. Sasuke was panting and thrusting against Naruto like there was no tomorrow. The man's golden brows were furrowed in concentration, but not in the kiss but on Sasuke's boner. As Naruto's mouth slid from his, he said, "Do you see what you do to me, Naru? Now, you put me right and I'll reward you with some play time with Gaara."

The kiss became sloppy as Naruto tried to focus on what his hand was doing instead of his mouth. "Yes, Master. I'll put you right," he answered. He pawed the man's erection as his other hand worked the button and zipper. Once they were loose, Naruto pulled both his pants and black boxers down to his ankles.

It felt wonderful to be rid of those tight pants…even it was only to his ankles. Sasuke's cock bobbed and he whimpered as Naruto pinched his erect nipples through his shirt. "Mm, Naru, stop teasing. I'm going to explode—mm—if you continue—ahh—doing that!" he whined the last sentence. He hadn't meant to but Naruto had bitten his nipple through his shirt.

Naruto saw the tell-tale sign that Sasuke's nipples were peaked. He pinched one in his fingers and loved the small noise his lover gave him. He couldn't help himself. His kinks were necks and nipples. The neck had to be scar less and sensitive and the nipples also had to be responsive. The small nub was teasing him and he got back at it, by biting his master through his clothes. The blonde then fingered the tip of Sasuke's manhood, making him jerk his hips. To satisfy his lover, he fisted his cock.

That finger was driving him out of his mind…literally. When the hand closed around him, all sanity left. He was now a puddle of lusting flesh. "Naruto, suck me, please," he begged. The Great Master Sasuke just begged to be sucked off.

At the plead, Naruto knew he had done his job well and gave the man what he wanted. He wanted to make sure Sasuke was happy and taken care of and that was his job. The blonde slipped off the couch and his lips closed around the tip and sucked harshly, gaining a low moan.

Gaara went to find Sasuke since he had finished loading and folding the laundry, save for the clothes he just put in. When he walked into the living room, he saw Sasuke but he was moaning. As he moved closer he found Naruto between his master's legs and the redhead back tracked out of the room. This was his masters' time and he didn't need to be there. Gaara went back to his room and pulled out some coloring supplies and started to draw.

His pet's mouth was the only one in the world that could torture him so thoroughly and yet pleasure him until he thought he would die from the overload. With just the tip of his engorged member in that glorious mouth, he bucked up into the intoxicating heat.

Naruto didn't fight it when Sasuke pushed more of his cock into his mouth. He actually enjoyed it. They had tried mouth fucking a couple times and both of them had liked it. If the raven wanted to intentionally fuck his mouth, Sasuke would tell him so the blonde could prepare for it. He took that as his master's silent plea for him to deep-throat him. And he did just that.

Suddenly his cock had vanished into Naruto's hot cavern and he screamed in delight. "Naruto! F-fuck." He gripped the blonde's hair tightly in his fists as he tried to keep Naruto's mouth on him.

The blonde sucked ruthlessly as he pulled back to get some air. He knew Sasuke lost all sense of himself when he did that. Naruto loved to see his master lose all control and beg him. The young man didn't do it too often on purpose but today it was. The blonde bobbed his head up and down, sucking and scraping his teeth on the underside of Sasuke's cock.

He was driving him insane with that damn orifice. All the licking and sucking was bringing him closer and closer to the edge that he wasn't quite ready to jump off of yet. "N-naruto, clo—oh—se," he whimpered as the man deep-throated him again. Sasuke could feel his pet's throat muscles constrict around him and he withheld the urge to ram himself into the blonde's wonderful heat.

Knowing this little piece of information made Naruto very happy. He slipped his mouth off the rigid organ, pumped it with his hand a couple of times and then trapped it again in his hot cavern. The blonde started humming the theme song from Scooby-Doo as he took his master's entire length into his mouth.

Sasuke would've laughed at the song choice but he was too busy exploding into Naruto. "Oh fuck. Naruto!" He came in long, fast shots, coating his lover's throat thoroughly. His pale fingers loosened in the blonde mop and began petting wild strands back into place.

Naruto was surprised by how hard his master had climaxed. All the cum had flowed down his throat, almost making him choke. He covered it up with cleaning the organ meticulously with his tongue. The blonde knew he had done well when he felt his raven's hands stroking his head.

"Thank you, Naru," he said as he helped his lover up onto the couch and kissed him passionately.

"Anything for you, Master," Naruto whispered against his lips. He felt so full and sated as Sasuke rested his head on his shoulder and took his hand in his. "Anything."

Naruto found Gaara after dinner sitting in the front room, at the table drawing a picture. He sat next to him on the couch, which was behind him. "Gaara, come up here a minute." The blonde patted he lap.

Gaara put his pencil down and clambered into his blonde master's lap. "What is it, Master Naruto?" He saw the small, glossy magazine in Naruto's hand and wondered what was in it.

"Look through this with me. And point out some stuff you like." He passed the boy the book, then wrapped an arm around Gaara's middle, hugging him to his body.

"Is this for my birthday? Because you don't have to get me anything. Being here with you guys is enough. I don't want you to spoil me like a child. I'm anything but." The redhead handed the book back to Naruto. His childhood was taken from him and he was forced to grow up. He wasn't going to complain about it, he was going to adapt and be an adult.

"Gaara, we want to get you a present. I saw how your face lit up when Master Sasuke gave you that collar and the vibrator. And…you are still a child, Gaara. You'll be 13 but we know you're way more mature than that. Mentally, you're as much of an adult as Sasuke is. But I know part of you still wants to be a little kid. Let us indulge that." He pushed the book back into the boy's hand. "If you don't like anything in here, then at least we looked, alright?"

"But…I don't want anything in here." Gaara placed the booklet on the cushion next to him before he leaned over to the table and grabbed his drawing. "I want this." The redhead handed the sketch over delicately, not wanting it to get rumpled.

The drawing was extraordinary. It was of a furry, brown, stuffed bear. Almost all of the fur had been drawn in and all of it went in the right direction, making it look real. There were two glossy gold eyes and a smile sewn in to make the face. And on the protruding snout was a shiny, plastic, triangle nose. The tummy and snout were a lighter color than the arms, legs and the rest of the face. The paws had five pink pads on them. A big one in the middle and the other four circling around it. It was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

"Where did you see this?" Naruto asked as he handed the boy back his incredible picture. "It's amazing. The attention to detail is flabbergasting."

Gaara placed the picture on the table and curled up tight against Naruto's chest as he explained. "My…mother bought it for me when I was still being carried. My sister said that sometimes she would carry it around the house like it was me and talk to it. She would hold it to her tummy and…say that the bear would…take care of…of me."

Naruto wound his arms around the boy and held him close. "Where did it go, Gaara?" he asked quietly. His fingers found their way into Gaara's hair and started petting him.

"Father burned him on my eighth birthday. He said I was too old for toys and that I shouldn't have had Sandy in the first place, since he was my mother's." He forced back the tears that were threatening to fall. This had all happened a long time ago and he shouldn't still be hurt from it. Adults didn't cry, neither did he.

The blonde made up his mind right then. He knew what he was doing for Gaara's present. "I'm sorry, Gaara. That was an awful thing to say and do." He rubbed the boy's cat ear gently.

"You didn't do anything so don't apologize. I'll be fine." He sat up before he placed a kiss on Naruto's cheek. "Thank you for listening. And for letting me cry a little on your shirt."

"You're welcome." He reached and took the drawing off the table. "You mind if I borrow this for a while. I promise to give it back."

"As soon as I'm finished with it. And then I'm going to show it to Master Sasuke. You can have it then. I'll have it done by tonight. Why?"

"I really like it, that's all." So he was going to have to wait until later tonight to start his project. That was fine…as long as he finished it on time.


	11. The Breakfast

Sorry it took me so long to update. My computer got a virus and I had to take all my stuff off and then I started school. I have less time to write but I will try my hardest to get chaps out.

**Warnings:** slight lime

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto...even though I wish I did.

* * *

Sasuke stroked Gaara's cheek as he slept. It was about 10 in the morning and he really didn't want to wake the boy up yet. Naruto had left a couple minutes ago to hand out invitations, that they stayed up all night to make, to the party next week.

Everything for the bash was sitting in a heap on the ground floor in a back room. Sasuke had banished Gaara from going into there since he didn't want the surprise ruined. It was going to be the best night of the boy's life, if Sasuke had anything to say about it.

Gaara felt something on his face and turned his head away. His mind was too foggy to do much else than wiggle closer to the gentle heat to his right. Gaara's hands found a skin and he pawed at it. He deduced it was a hard chest under his fingers and the redhead followed it down to abs, then to bare hips.

He watched the boy moved towards him and touch his upper body. The hands were small and warm against his stomach. "Mm, Gaara, it's time to wake up," he whispered gently into Gaara's ear, trying to ease him out of sleep instead of scaring him.

"Ngh, I don't…want…Master Sasuke?" Gaara removed his hands from his master and pulled away. He should've never been touching him that way, it was wrong. The redhead peeked through his lashes at the onyx eyes.

"What are you doing over there? Were you not comfortable here?" he asked as he patted the space where Gaara used to be. Did he scare him? He hadn't meant to. "Come back here, Gaara." He opened his arms for the boy.

The redhead made his way into his master's arms and curled up loosely against him. "Master, where's Master Naruto? I wanted to help him water the plants."

"He'll be back later, don't worry. You can help him then. But the morning is ours, pet. I wanted to take you to the shops and maybe we can get some breakfast." The raven stroked the boy's hair and gently nipped the cat ear next to his chin. He had been thinking about his relationship with Naruto and he made himself a promise: he will not use his pets as just sex toys. He wanted to get to know Gaara on a personal level so that he can talk to the redhead without it turning into sex.

Gaara gasped at the tender touches and burrowed further into Sasuke. How can this man be so solid yet so soft? "That sounds nice. When are we leaving?" The redhead needed to shower and dress before he set foot outside. He was going to go outside for the first time in a long while. Now he was nervous and he wasn't sure if he wanted to leave the safety of the bed.

"As soon as you're dressed. But let's lay in bed for a while longer." Sasuke was beginning to like having Gaara all to himself…even if it was only for a couple hours. He pushed the boy back onto the bed by his shoulders and nipped at the redhead's exposed collarbone.

"Mm, Master S-sasuke," Gaara mewled. Was this how it was going to be every day? Be woken up by gentle kisses and then sex? Not that he really had a say in the matter…but it still concerned him that all the attention he was getting was sexual. It seemed like only Naruto would talk to him about other things and didn't try to fuck him every chance he got. Probably because the blonde wasn't allowed to.

"Gaara, does it feel good when I do this?" The raven pinched the small nub beneath the white tunic. He felt the small body arch into him.

"Ahh, Master!" Gaara cried. The last thing he wanted was to get a boner and have to take a cold shower. But his pleasure center was on high and that was enough to make him forget about the shower and he licked at the pale column next to his face. The taste was of vanilla with a hint of salt. He liked it…a lot. Gaara started to gently suck on Sasuke's neck.

The small mouth on his neck were very intoxicating and sensual. "Ngh, Gaara. Answer me, little one." Sasuke fisted the soft fabric of the boy's shirt, pulling it above the petite pale hips. He wanted to feel, taste, and mark every inch of the redhead's body to show how much he desired Gaara.

"Yes, I-I—ngh—so good." The redhead became frustrated that he wasn't more articulate. "I-I want—!" He immediately shut his mouth. His wants were not to be voiced. Sasuke's needs came first and only when asked were Gaara's desires allowed to be known. The boy squirmed under his master, his groin brushing slightly against the raven's thigh. "Ahh," he moaned breathily.

He loved the fact that the boy was slowly losing all resolve and he was counting on that. Sasuke wanted to touch him intimately like he did when he placed the vibrator. He was hoping that the batteries would die soon in that damn contraption. If it didn't expire today, then he was going to leave it on until it did. The raven was pulled out of his musings when Gaara whimpered slightly in his ear. Hastily pushing the blankets away, the raven peered down at the boy. A stiff, engorged erection was weeping lightly against his thigh, since Gaara didn't wear underwear the night before. It was an erotic sight and it went straight to his groin. "You have no idea how sexy you are, do you, Gaara?" he asked as he nuzzled the juncture between Gaara's neck and shoulder. "You're fucking voluptuous," he whispered against the soft skin.

The delicious friction was driving Gaara closer and closer to completion. "Mm…ahh! T-thank you! Master Sasuke!" The redhead rocked his hips against the larger pale thigh, moaning like a cheap whore. He really didn't care about what he sounded like, he just wanted more.

The raven couldn't help but groan at the feeling of Gaara's slick cock rubbing on his leg. "Mm, Gaara," he moaned into the boy's neck. Sasuke lifted his head and ran a hand down the smaller pale body until his hand hit the weeping erection. The man wrapped his fingers around the pink manhood and stroked it slowly. "What did you want earlier, pet?" he asked as his lips trailed up the redhead's neck and jaw line.

Gaara moved into the soft kisses and mewled. The hand was agonizingly slow, so the boy bucked up into the fist as it came to the base of his cock. He was trying to urge his master to fist faster. "I-it was nothing, Master." He was lying and he just hoped that Sasuke wouldn't notice.

"Okay. I guess you'll tell me when you really want it." Sasuke let the boy's cock fall from his hand before he wrapped an arm around Gaara's waist and rolled them and once again, then Sasuke slipped off the bed, intentionally pulling Gaara with him. "Time for our shower."

"Our?" Gaara didn't like the idea of that. He knew that Sasuke was horny. And he also couldn't help acting like a slut when woken up. The redhead knew something horrible was going to happen in that shower stall. But if he refused to go in, Sasuke was going to punish him. His master wouldn't really hurt him, unless he misbehaved, right?

The shower was a silent one. Sasuke had no intention of even touching Gaara while they showered. Not that he didn't want to but he knew that if he did, it would only push the redhead farther away from him. The raven knew when it came to Gaara, things had to be done at the boy's pace. Otherwise the redhead would freak and not want to do anything with Sasuke, unless Sasuke forced him. That was the last thing he wanted to do. Plus, he had a certain blonde he could do anything to in the shower stall.

Gaara had washed as quickly as possible and got out from under the spray to towel off. Once he finished, he put the clothes on that were on the counter waiting for him. The redhead donned tight, black skinny jeans that hung low on his hips; a bright purple t-shirt with a black dragon posed to strike on the front, and long black sleeves; and multicolored paint splattered Converse.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke asked at the doorway, somehow slipping out without Gaara's knowledge. "You look very…child-like." The raven didn't like it one bit. Gaara was very mature mentally and all the clothes served to do was remind Sasuke that the redhead was still only 12. Half his age! He was going to have to watch how he touched him in public.

The boy checked out his master openly. He was wearing a form fitting black t-shirt that said 'Uchiha' in kanji, and it stopped an inch above his tight leather pants. There was red trim around the pockets where chains, that were attached to his belt loops, dangled and clinked. Gaara couldn't even think of a word that came close to describing Sasuke. He cautiously reached out and touched the patch of skin lightly, relishing in the softness.

Sasuke didn't mind the fingers dancing across his skin but he really wanted to get going. He gently grasped the redhead's wrist and said, "Let's go, shall we?" The raven dropped Gaara's wrist and took his hand.

"Yes, Master," Gaara said as he followed Sasuke out of the bathroom and down the hallway to the front door.

Once they got out of the car, Sasuke took Gaara's hand. He didn't want to lose the boy in the mass of people on the sidewalk and it was comforting. "When we go into a store, I want you to show me what you like. Don't worry about price, alright?"

The redhead nodded. "Is this for my birthday? Y-you don't have to get me anything. I don't want a-anything from y-you. J-just staying w-with you is enough." Damn that stutter. It gave away his nervousness and fear. "Please don't buy me anything."

"Don't tell me what to do, pet. I want to know what you like and I need to get you a present for your birthday." Sasuke was silently begging the redhead to work with him. He wanted to give the boy something wonderful that Gaara wouldn't forget for a long time.

Gaara promptly nodded and moved closer to his master's side. People were looking at him weird. Like he was deformed or he was wearing something atrocious. The redhead then realized that he was the only person with cat ears and tail. He looked up at Sasuke to find him frowning and glaring at anyone that dared to look at him. Had he done something? No, he had been good and Sasuke wasn't glowering at him so it wasn't Gaara's fault. The redhead squeezed his master's hand in comfort. The raven must not like people.

Sasuke could feel the boy's eyes on him and he looked down, seeing the redhead smile sheepishly at him before blushing and ducking his head. "Come on, let's go in here." The raven, not wanting to be around such a big group, tugged Gaara into a local café. Sasuke nudged Gaara into a booth and sat down.

The boy followed his master obediently and was told to sit down across from him. "Master, I…" Gaara looked down at the table to hide his embarrassed blush. He didn't like feeling stupid or inferior in knowledge. But he thought Sasuke could help or make it easier for him.

"You haven't eaten in a restaurant before. It's fine. I'll get you the best and order for you." Sasuke already knew what he wanted and all he had to do was look over the kid menu and make sure Gaara liked it. The raven handed the boy the list of food.

The redhead took the sheet Sasuke offered and scanned through it. The food was all American. "I-I've never had this food before. What's your favorite, Master?"

"Pancakes," he said automatically. They weren't too sweet and they had just enough flavor to keep him hooked. "With tons of whipped cream…" he leaned across the table and whispered into Gaara's ear, "to smear all over your body, then lick it all off as slow as possible." He nipped the boy's earlobe once before pulling away and sitting back down.

Gaara's cheeks were deeply flushed and he was looking down at the table. "Have you done that before?" he asked. Licking food off of someone was supposed to be sexual? Weird. But nothing about sex was normal.

"Once, with Naruto. It was very…stimulating. I think you would like it." He was dying to lick anything off that smooth creamy skin. "Did you find something you wanted to eat?"

The redhead was shocked how easily he could picture his masters licking each other. He was glad when Sasuke asked, he was afraid he would be stuck on that train of thought and have blood flow to his other head. "I want the pancakes," he answered while a blush crept up onto his cheeks.

Sasuke knew exactly what his little pet was thinking and nudged the boy's legs open with one of his and pressed his knee gently against Gaara's crotch. Just like he thought, the redhead was aroused. "With lots of whipped cream, Gaara?" He inched closer and started to rotate his knee just a bit. "All of that white fluffy cream covering you head to toe, especially right here," he whispered seductively while he rubbed insistently at Gaara's growing arousal.

What the hell was Sasuke doing?! The raven was molesting him in public! And whispering taunting words in his ear! But all he could do was whimper and press against the persistent knee. "Yes, Master," he whispered as a woman came up to the table and the knee vanished. A small whimper escaped his lips.

The raven had seen her coming and quickly removed all traces of him molesting the boy. Sasuke didn't want the cops to come and take Gaara away. He knew it would break Naruto's heart and possibly make the blonde hate him. So he was going to be on his best behavior…while the waitress was here. He noted Gaara's disappointed look and winked at him.

He saw the wink his master gave and was still upset about the knee disappearing. All at once his nose was being assaulted by a dirty, nauseous, musky and…_sweet?_ smell. It was the waitress that had made her way to their table. The redhead wanted to puke. But he didn't know where the bathroom is, so he tried to get as far away from the putrid smell as possible.

"What can I get for you guys?" The brunette woman asked as she fished her notepad out of her pocket. Her chocolate eyes looked to Sasuke then Gaara and noticed the boy was tilted away from her. "Is he okay?"

The older male looked at Gaara, who was about to become part of the wall if he leaned any farther away from the woman. "He's fine. He has never been in a restaurant like this before. Sit up, Gaara." Sasuke looked down at the menu and then turned back to the waitress, saying, "Two orders of pancakes, the fruit in a cup on the side and plenty of whipped cream. A coffee for me and a bottle of milk for him."

Sasuke's voice pulled Gaara out of his thoughts, he took a deep breath and straightened up. Gaara was hoping that she would leave soon so that he could breathe again.

"Coming right up," she said with a smile and then bounced off to the kitchen to place the order.

As the woman walked past, the raven caught a whiff of cigarette smoke and gardenias. Disgusting. "Gaara," Sasuke said in a low voice that demanded attention. He couldn't find a decent reason for him to act that way. The raven wanted an explanation.

"S-she smelled awful. Like poison! O-or death!" he whispered desperately. Damn, he had been so good today. Now Sasuke was going to get mad at him. "I-I didn't mean to embarrass you, Master." The redhead knew he was going to be in trouble so he might as well apologize now. He hung his head and waited for the berating to begin.

Sasuke realized quickly what Gaara was talking about. "Cigarette smoke," he answered. "Your nose is highly sensitive, isn't it? You smelt the smoke from her cigarette that she was dragging from at break." The raven, not wanting to face the fact that he was mad at Gaara for something he couldn't help, gave him a chance to redeem himself. "When she comes back, you will not act that way. Hold your breath or live through it. Otherwise we'll go home and there will be no playtime or vibrator."

Gaara noticed that Sasuke gave him plenty of second chances. And he wasn't going to take any of them for granted. "Yes, Master." The redhead wiggled his hips in appreciation.

Their food came a couple minutes later. Gaara tilted his head to one side and looked at his food questioningly. "How…?" The he let his eyes slid up to Sasuke's.

"Take your fork," he said, holding his for Gaara to see. "And press the side into the pancake. Wiggle it back and forth so it cuts it," he instructed as he demonstrated the technique. "Then stab it and eat it. But don't forget to put whipped cream on it." The raven took his bite and stuffed it into his mouth.

The redhead watched in fascination and then tried to copy his master. _Press it into the pancake. Wiggle it so it cuts it. Stab it and eat._ He did just that but he was wiggling the fork too hard and ended up with a lapful of pancake and whipped cream. The redhead looked at Sasuke, mortified.

Sasuke was trying his hardest not to laugh at him. He had watched as a little pink tongue darted out as he tried to cut his food and as the pancake landed on his trousers. The raven moved quickly into Gaara's side of the booth when he saw the unshed tears in his eyes. "Stop that, pet. I'll cut your food so you won't make a bigger mess of your pants." He took the boy's napkin and started to wipe the whipped cream off. He noticed the redhead was somewhat erect.

Gaara tried to compose himself as Sasuke sat next to him. All tears were blinked away at his master's command. Then Sasuke began to clean him up. Was his master trying to pleasure him? Or was he just trying to get the whipped cream off him? Either way he shifted his hips uncomfortably. "Master, I can clean myself up if you wish," he offered quietly.

"Go right ahead." Sasuke liked kneading the now hard bump in the boy's pants but he knew he would start looking suspicious. So he began to cut the pancakes as Gaara wiped up most of the whipped cream, making small breathy moans. Once the redhead was finished, Sasuke turned towards him and said, "Show me."

He tried not to massage himself but it was so hard. And Gaara tried to keep his moans in but some got through. The redhead knew his cheeks were flushed a tad and that Sasuke knew what he was doing. He was proven right when his master ordered him to show himself in public. "You mean…this?" he asked, looking down at his crotch.

Sasuke could see that the boy was embarrassed and aroused…just how he liked him. He danced his fingers delicately across the clothed erection. "This is what I want to see," the raven said with a squeeze to the boy's crotch.

Gaara hesitated with his fingers brushing his button. He sucked his lip into his mouth and bit it in anticipation. The redhead was a bit of an exhibitionist…even if he didn't know it yet. The boy's cock pulsed at the thought of being caught, making him rip his pants open and tug his sensitive manhood out. Gaara couldn't help but moan as Sasuke leaned closer to him.

"Mm, Gaara, you're enticing," he whispered as he tried to block anyone's view of them. The raven found this sight tremendously erotic and tried to keep from shafting Gaara. That would've been a bad idea. The small cock was red with arousal and weeping pre-cum. "Good boy," he said after he successfully repressed any tempting thought of the redhead. If he didn't then he would act on impulse and the police would take Gaara away, since Sasuke was 24 and Gaara was 12.

The man's reasoning behind his order was simple: he wanted to make sure the boy listened to any command he gave. "Cover yourself and eat."

The redhead wanted his master to touch him. He felt so vulnerable and exposed. When Sasuke didn't touch him, he felt inadequate. Sasuke liked Naruto more than him. But that made sense. The raven had been with the other male for years. Gaara carefully covered himself and slid his hand into his master's. He didn't want him to leave yet.

"Is everything okay?" the waitress asked as she came back to the table. She noticed the boy had flushed cheeks and looked a little bit afraid. "Is he sick?"

Sasuke wasn't happy that the waitress had come back. "No," he said simply before squeezing Gaara's hand gently. "I just embarrassed him," he lied smoothly. The raven pulled his hand out of his pet's, then, before getting up, he clutched the boy's groin, getting a squeak in response.

Why did she have to some back? Especially right then. It wasn't that he was ashamed of his master but he knew it wasn't right to show oneself in public. The redhead wanted to bury his face into Sasuke and just disappear but Sasuke wasn't the person to do that with. Instead he stared at the table…until Sasuke grabbed him and he couldn't hold back his small noise. His cheeks deepened in color and he made a feeble attempt to make it go away.

The raven got up and went back to his seat. "We're fine, thank you," he said rather coldly. She was getting on his nerves. Once she left, Sasuke said, "Eat, pet." The elder male nudged the plate closer to the other.

"Yes, Master." The redhead picked up the fork and shoved the food in his mouth before he could make a fool of himself. After a couple of bites, his raven master pushed the milk bottle forward. Gaara gingerly picked it up and pressed it against his lips and drank. The sweet liquid coated his taste buds, making him swallow more and more until there was none left. He licked the open mouth bottle until it was clean.

The boy was very entertaining to watch. And before Gaara could choke on his food, Sasuke slid the bottle into the redhead's vision and watched him drain it in seconds. "You like that? We can get some for home." The raven took the bottle and held it in the air and shook it, signaling for another. "It shouldn't surprise me that you like milk. You're part cat."

Gaara licked his lips and was very close to pouncing on Sasuke to swipe the bottle back and lick it until there was nothing left inside. "I like it." He eyed the milk container with a hunger he never thought he could have for a drink. "More?" he asked quietly. When his master nodded, the redhead smiled and went back to eating.

The waitress saw the bottle and quickly grabbed a new one. She knew that man had a temper if things weren't done properly or aren't fast enough. She sat the new one down before she took the empty one.

The redhead grasped the cool milk and drank it more slowly this time. "Do you like milk, Master Sasuke?" he asked after he licked his faux mustache off.

"Yes, I do." Sasuke tucked back into his pancakes, ending the conversation suddenly. It was so easy for him to talk to the boy. He didn't feel judged one bit. Gaara was like a second Naruto but different. He was cute and innocent…and when he wanted to be, sexy. Sasuke was starting to really like this kid.

* * *

Review Please! I would like 10. I want to know what you think and I like suggestions!


	12. The Store

This chap's shorter than the others but I want to get on with the story and get to the good stuff. It's mostly about Sasuke's possesiveness and protectiveness of his pets than anything else.

**Disclaimers:** Don't own anything.

* * *

The kid stuck close to Sasuke's side as they ducked into a toy shop. He would've held his hand if he knew it was okay, so instead he walked at the same pace as Sasuke and let his shoulder brush against his master's arm.

"Gaara," Sasuke said to get the boy's attention. He extended his hand to him. The raven had seen how the redhead always held Naruto's hand and seemed to look content.

He took his master's hand and linked their fingers loosely. "Master Sasuke, there aren't many people in here," Gaara pointed out quietly, just to fill the silence. "You don't like people, do you, Master?"

Sasuke shook his head. "People become annoying and loud. I rather stay at home and do paper work than deal with obnoxious people." He raised the boy's hand slightly and looked at their fingers. Sasuke liked the way they seemed so delicate and fragile, like they would crumble if they unclasped.

"I don't like people either. They've never really taken to me." Gaara curled his fingers tightly around his master's. _Except for you_.

"They hurt you, they all hurt you. Naruto and I will keep you safe." He stopped and leaned down, his mouth right next to his ear. "You are mine and no one will touch a hair on your head unless I say." He straightened up. "Go look at the toys, little one."

=^.^=

Gaara had become quite engrossed in the talking toys, robots, handhelds and other playthings, to notice that his master was squirming at the end of the aisle. His little pink tongue was sticking out slightly as he tried to figure out how to play the shooter/combat game.

The raven didn't know the boy would be so into the games and toys. He thought of Gaara at least at the teenage mentality if not older. At the moment he really needed to use the bathroom. The boy looked so absorbed in the game he was playing that Gaara couldn't possibly miss him in the time for him to empty his bladder. "Gaara, I'm going to the restroom," he said before he turned on his heel and headed for the bathroom.

Being so involved in the game, Gaara didn't hear his master. He walked away from the console when his character died. The redhead looked at where Sasuke once was. Not seeing him there, sparked panic in Gaara's stomach. "Master?" he asked, hoping the man would come around the corner and say 'What is it, pet?'. But he didn't.

He started looking down row after row of toys for his raven master. Gaara was getting anxious and almost started crying. "Master Sasuke! Master?" he called out loudly as he made another swipe of the store.

Did he master abandon him here? Was that the plan from the beginning? Was he really that bad of a pet, to be left in the middle of a store? He didn't even know where he was. What had he done?

Suddenly a hand wrapped around his arm stopping his thoughts and his feet. "Master!" Gaara exclaimed in relief before he looked up at the face of a police officer. "Who are you?" he asked quietly.

"Are you alright? Are you in trouble?" the man asked instead of answering the boy. He had seen the way that man watched this boy. It wasn't right. And the fact that the redhead had called him master bugged the cop.

"No, I'm fine, sir. Can you let go of me now?" He tried to pull his arm out of the man's hard grip on him but the cop's hand tightened. "I need to find my master. Please, let go."

"Are you sure you're okay? He's not hurting you, is he?" It was his job to make sure everyone in the store was safe. This kid wasn't. That raven haired man was after the redhead, he was sure of it. "You can tell me. I can take you somewhere safe."

"No, let go! Master Sasuke!" Gaara howled when the officer didn't release him. He didn't was to be taken away from his master. "Master Sasuke! Help me," he started begging. "Please, Master Sasuke." The redhead was dreading what was going to happen next if Sasuke didn't show up and save him.

Sasuke walked casually out of the bathroom and headed for the aisle he had left Gaara in. Once he got there, he couldn't find the boy. "Gaara, where'd you go?" The raven looked down the next couple of aisles and didn't find his pet.

Did Gaara run away? But why would he do that? He doesn't know anyone out here and could easily get kidnapped. Did someone kidnap him? Were they just waiting for him to leave so they could snatch his lovely little pet? Sasuke walked swiftly towards the next aisle when he heard his name being shouted. It was Gaara.

The raven ran quickly to the voice, only to find Gaara being held by a cop. Said cop looked severely concerned and about to take _his_ redhead away. "Gaara, what on earth are you doing?"

The redhead's eyes broke away from the cop's the second the voice hit his ears. "Master!" he said, relieved, then looked down at the floor. He was definitely in trouble for this. "I-I—!"

"Let go of him. He hasn't done anything wrong, has he?" Sasuke ordered. He gently grasped the boy's hand, making him look up.

"N-no, he hasn't." The cop finally understood their relationship. The boy was the man's servant. But the hand holding. Why was the man holding his hand? "What is your relationship with the boy?"

He knew the man's suspicions the second he had seen Gaara with him. "He's my best maid's son. She has been with us since I was little. I thought I would treat him to a toy. So if you don't mind?" Sasuke replied smoothly.

"I just want to make sure that he wasn't unaccompanied. Kids his age aren't allowed to be alone. Maybe you should put a leash on him," the cop joked lightly. Then was shocked when the raven pulled out a slim leather strap.

Sasuke tugged out a leash and clasped it onto Gaara's collar. "No problem. Let's leave, little one." He tugged ever so gently on the cord and started to walk away.

Once they left the store, Gaara looked up at Sasuke. "Master Sasuke, I didn't mean to cause you any trouble. I thought you had left me here all alone." The redhead looked down at the floor as tears threatened to fall. The boy wanted to make sure he was still with his master and that his master still wanted him.

"Why would you think such a thing? Naruto would be very upset if I lost you or left you. I wouldn't get any sex for a long time." The raven stopped in front of a Toys 'R' Us and leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead. "Naruto hasn't caused me as many problems as you but you look so delectable doing it."

After much coercing, Gaara finally went into the store. But this time he didn't let go of Sasuke's hand and stayed away from any security guards. He pointed out video games and squirt guns. Although he became extremely excited when they found the drawing section of the place.

Finally, Sasuke knew what he was going to do for the boy's birthday. His present was going to definitely top Naruto's, if he had anything to say about it.


	13. The Party Part 1

Soory for taking so long to update. School keeps getting in the way and I've been sick.

This is all smut and just a dab of angst.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto...or Sasuske...or Gaara

* * *

On the morning of his birthday, Gaara woke up alone. His masters had left him a little note on his pillow that said:

_Happy Birthday, Gaara. We are busy setting up decorations for your party later tonight. There are no chores for you to do. Take a shower and get dressed. Find something to entertain yourself with while we are absent. Naruto will come visit you, to make sure you are not being naughty. Do not go downstairs. Master Sasuke Uchiha_

The redhead went to his closet and pulled out a fresh pair of boxers, black skinny jeans, and a dark purple shirt. He headed to the bathroom.

He cooked himself some breakfast once he was dressed. Simple eggs and bacon with some toast. The boy ate quickly, wanting to make the bed and possibly snoop around.

It wasn't that he wanted to find dirt on his masters, he was just curious. Gaara barely knew the people he was living with and going through their drawers was the best way to get to know what they liked.

The boy washed his dishes and went back into his masters' room. He climbed into the bed and nuzzled Naruto's pillow. He liked the soft smell of coconut that clung to the pillowcase.

The redhead very much liked the blonde. Naruto was so gentle and kind to him, it made him want to curl up in the warm welcoming heat of Naruto. He felt safe with him. And that was new. Gaara never felt safe with anyone or anywhere. But Naruto always made sure he was taken care of.

Gaara buried his face into the pillow as he moved to get off the bed. With the pillow clutched to his chest, he made the bed as nicely as he could. When he made his way to the door, Naruto came in, making the redhead blush and drop the pillow onto the floor.

"Is that my…?" the blonde started but then picked it up and held it out to the boy, who then took it. "Did you miss me?" He leaned down and kissed the redhead's forehead when he nodded shallowly. "You're so adorable."

The boy's face flushed darker and he looked at the ground. "Are you done decorating, Master?" Gaara asked after he placed the pillow on the bed.

"Not yet. Give us a few more hours. But for now, I'll keep you busy." He tugged the boy by his waist into the other room. Naruto led him to the couch after turning the television on.

Gaara curled softly against his blonde master. He buried his face into Naruto's chest. The redhead was in an affectionate mood and that was new. "Is Master Sasuke going to come up here too?" The boy wanted to be alone with his blonde master as long as possible.

"No, koi. He's busy with your present and it will probably take a couple hours for him to finish." Naruto knew that he should probably be the one preparing the room but Sasuke didn't trust him to do a good enough job or do it to his liking. He rubbed the spot right behind one of Gaara's cat ears, making him purr.

The redhead hummed in appreciation and closed his eyes as he shifted even more into the man's lap. His legs were on either side of Naruto's thigh and his was against his master's groin. "What's my present from Master Sasuke?" he murmured quietly.

"Are you trying to get me in trouble? I can't tell you that, naughty little pet." Naruto rubbed his leg gently against the boy. "And I'm not going to tell what I got you either." The blonde wrapped his arms loosely around Gaara.

"I promise to act surprised when I open it." Gaara was becoming impatient with waiting for his presents. He was so excited to finally be getting a present that wasn't hurtful.

"You wish. Now hush and watch TV." He had turned it onto an anime show that he watched every now and again when Sasuke was out and about. The raven thought the show was immature for Naruto's age and didn't stay in the room when it was on.

Gaara nipped at Naruto's neck lightly when he became bored with the show. He didn't want to watch it anymore and the blonde was quickly turning into his new favorite toy. The redhead ran his hand experimentally down Naruto's chest and drew a gasp from the blonde.

That little hand was sinful. It was tentative and soft, he wanted to arch into it. But that would only fuel the boy's desire that he couldn't act upon. "Careful. Don't start something we can't finish," he said disgruntled. The blonde wanted more of him.

"Is Master Sasuke going to get mad that we're touching? I thought you were my master too." Gaara curled closer to the man and sucked lightly on Naruto's collarbone.

"Naughty, stop doing that." Naruto gently nudged Gaara's face away from his shoulder. "I know I'm your master but so is Master Sasuke. He is the master of both of us. We both have to listen to him. I'm not allowed to take you or do anything more than kissing, for the time being. He's to make love to you first and then I…if you want."

"I don't want to make love right now. I…I wanted to play a little bit. I like playing with you." Gaara cautiously nuzzled back into Naruto, giving him ample time to stop him. The boy knew that the blonde was never going to punish him. But he could reject any pass Gaara threw at him and he knew that would hurt a 1,000 times worse than any physical punishment. To have his lover not want him could possibly kill him. He needed to know he was wanted and loved. "Master, I want you to make love to me when the time comes," he deadpanned.

"And I will," he promised quietly. Did the boy not understand that he would give him anything he desired? Did he not get it that Naruto wished he was pounding into his small body with love and affection in every thrust? He knew for a fact that this boy had him wrapped around his finger and that the blonde loved him.

Naruto loved the redhead that had only been with them for three weeks. Gaara had such adorable features about him, like the pillow hugging, that it was surprising anyone gave him away. The way he blushed at any crude or lewd comment, or how he tries to do things without any help, only to come sheepishly ask for it. It reminded him of how young Gaara was but also mature. Gaara never threw fits when things became too hard, or ask why something was to be done, he just did it.

"Thank you, Master Naruto." The redhead pulled himself entirely into his blonde master's lap and rested peacefully.

=^.^=

Naruto was carrying Gaara down the stairs, since the younger was blindfolded. The man smiled down at the boy before placing a small kiss to his lips. He set the redhead on his feet when they reached their destination.

Sasuke was leading them downstairs for Gaara's birthday present. He stopped at the door to the right of the stairs. "I made this room just for you, Gaara," he said while Naruto placed the boy down. "Happy birthday."

Gaara hastily tore the piece of cloth from his eyes and peeked into the room, making his jaw drop.

The room was filled with stacks upon stacks of different types of paper, containers of several kinds of utensils; charcoal sticks, colored pencils, crayons, pens, markers, masque pens, paintbrushes and water colors. Books on techniques were on shelves. There were some easels, along with a large desk, on the left side of the room, close to the window. The walls were a bland white, waiting to be covered with drawings, his drawings. This was an art room, his art room.

"This is your drawing room. You can come in here and do as you wish as long as your chores are finished. You should continue your drawing techniques. You are very good at them." Sasuke walked behind the boy and wrapped his arms tightly around him. "Do you like it?"

"It's amazing, Master Sasuke. I love it." No one had ever given him something so wonderful in his life. Tears welled in his eyes. "Thank you so much." Gaara turned and buried his face into Sasuke's stomach. "Arigato, arigato," he mumbled over and over until his master's voice caught his attention.

"You're welcome." He turned to his other pet and tugged Gaara around so he could see the other man. "Naruto would like to give you your present now."

The blonde crouched down to Gaara's height and handed him a red box with an orange bow tied on the top. "Open it, Gaara-koi." He was anxious to see the boy's reaction to his gift. While Sasuke's was big and extravagant, his was a little more sentimental.

Gaara tugged the lid off and dropped the box in shock of what was inside. He stared confoundedly at the package.

Naruto's heart dropped as the box made a thud on the floor. "Gaara?" he questioned quietly. "Is everything all right?" Maybe he had hurt the redhead by what he had given him. He hadn't meant to. How was he going to fix this?

Gaara couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. So he picked up the soft, brown teddy bear to prove that he wasn't seeing things. "Where did you find this, Master Naruto?" It was the teddy he had drawn and shown the blonde. It looked just like the one his mother had.

"I made it from your drawing." He smiled, obviously proud of the outcome. "Do you like it? I would understand if you didn't."

"Thank you so much, Master Naruto. I love it." The fact that his masters had taken a great deal of their time was slowly settling over him. They really did care for him and wanted him to be happy here. He smiled a dazzling smile before saying, "Thank you both for showing me how much you care." Now it was his turn to prove he cared just as much.


	14. The Party Part 2

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto

**Warnings:**a little bit of teasing, character bashing and fluff

* * *

Gaara, after swatting Naruto's hand away from his ass several times, finally got his suit on. It consisted of a crisp, white dress shirt with a plum tie, black suit coat and black slacks.

"Naruto's pretty upset that you got dressed. He's sulking in our room in the corner. You need to go and console him," Sasuke said once the boy was finished dressing. He knew his blonde had really taken to the redhead and wanted to play with him and get to know him. Sasuke also knew that Gaara got his confidence when he played with Naruto. The raven discerned that the boy was going to tease Naruto mercilessly right now, making the blonde hot and bothered the whole night. The sex was incredible when his blonde was sexually frustrated, so he let the redhead taunt him.

"Yes, Master Sasuke." Gaara walked from his room and into his masters' suite. He found his blonde master where Sasuke had said. The redhead slowly made his way towards him and knelt on the floor. "Master, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

Naruto looked up from where he had his head on his knees. The sight in front of him was dazzling. His little pet was all cleaned up and sexy. His only problem was that the collar of the dress shirt cut short his view of the boy's sensitive, pale neck. "Do you have any idea how bad I want you out of those clothes?" The blonde tugged the boy's shirt out of his pants to prove his point. "I forgive you as long as I get to take your clothes off later."

"Yes, Master Naruto." He straddled his master's lap and began to pull his shirt up more. He was going to tease Naruto until the blonde couldn't contain himself. "Who's coming to the party tonight?" he asked casually when his nipple came into view.

He knew how to play with Naruto. The blonde had his emotions displayed all over his face 24/7 and the redhead took advantage of that. Gaara knew that nipples drove the man insane, so he would always have his showing, or flash Naruto one of them.

Gaara played gently with the nub, making small, breathy moans. He watched a pink tongue dart out and lick Naruto's suddenly dry lips. "Master, who's coming?"

"Some of our friends." The blonde reached out slightly but retreated when Gaara pulled away. He wanted that milky skin under his fingers so bad. But he would not give in to temptation. "Why do you ask?" he asked while staring at the redhead's erect dusty nipple.

"I was curious." He slipped one of his own fingers in his mouth and sucked on it. The redhead let out a moan as he pulled it from his lips a couple seconds later and traced it around his erect nub.

With that damp nipple jesting at him, Naruto leaned forward and captured Gaara's lips to distract himself. His boy was being extremely cruel tonight. If he kept looking at those nipples, he wasn't going to be able to stop touching his redhead. He cupped the back of the boy's head and wiggled his tongue into Gaara's pliant mouth.

The redhead moaned at the intruding tongue and gently sucked it into his mouth. He loved kissing his masters. It was new, intoxicating, and addictive. Gaara dueled with the larger organ until his need to breathe made him pull away.

Hands clamped around the boy's waist and lifted him from Naruto's lap. "That's enough for now, Gaara. Fix yourself up and meet us back in here in five minutes," Sasuke ordered as he set the redhead back on his feet. That display was so damn erotic, Sasuke had had a hard time pulling Gaara away.

"I feel more like his pet than his master," Naruto whispered once the redhead left. He got up from his place on the floor and stood in front of Sasuke. "There is a reason that you are our master and we are your pets."

"Yes, the reason is I'm not afraid to punish him if he is naughty. Gaara likes you because he can experiment with you without getting too much chastisement. But you need to be a little bit more tough on him. Gaara's going to get the idea that he's able to do what he wants with you. Don't let him think that." Sasuke wrapped his arms securely around his pet and Naruto gripped his shirt babyishly. "You'll get better at this. You're both learning."

Gaara walked into his masters' room and sauntered over to where his masters were standing. "Can I bring my teddy with me?" he asked childishly. The redhead had it clutched to his chest.

Sasuke looked down at the cute sight and smirked. "Of course, little one." The raven realized Naruto still hadn't let go of him yet. "What is it, Naruto?" He gently nudged the man's head off his chest.

"I hate not being as good as you at this. Most of the time I'm just as adequate as you in everything else." They were supposed to be equal. Maybe not status wise but in technique. Naruto needed to be as talented as Sasuke in this aspect or Gaara's training might not be beneficial.

"Except for being able to manipulate people." _You're still too innocent for that_, he thought. "You'll learn, Naru. It's quite alright. Cheer up. You've got a party to attend to and guests to entertain." He leaned forward and whispered, "Plus, you're scaring our little pet."

When Gaara had first walked into the room he hadn't picked up on the vibe and now he wished he hadn't come in. What they were talking about involved him and it made Naruto sad. The redhead buried his face in his teddy as he chastised himself for torturing his master earlier.

Naruto suppressed his feelings, not wanting to upset Gaara any further, before pulling away from Sasuke and gently ruffled the boy's hair. "The guests should be arriving about now. Let's go introduce you to them."

=^.^=

Gaara gripped Naruto's hand tighter as they made their way down the stairs to the huge dining area that led off to an indoor pool. Guests were already there, small groups scattered around.

"None of them are going to hurt you. There's a young girl over there, she's your age." Naruto started to walk in that direction but Gaara had hid his face. "Just because you can't see her, doesn't mean she can't see you. Ino doesn't bite, Gaara and if she does, bite her back."

The redhead shook his head. "I don't like girls. My sister's really mean to my brother and me. She would constantly fight us, both physically and verbally. Dad would only laugh and call us weak."

Even in Gaara's life, girls had a bad rap. "Ino can be very sweet when she wants to be. Don't worry about her. She's with her parents." Naruto looked at the family, Asuma and Kurenai. They were kind, friendly, and loving but tough.

"She's not like Temari, is she?" He squeezed his teddy to his chest and wrapped his tail around Naruto's leg in anxiety.

"No, koi. She'll be nice." He walked towards his guests with Gaara reluctantly in tow. "Good evening, Asuma, Kurenai, and little Ino. I'm glad you could make it. This is my kitten, Gaara."

Said redhead blushed and stared at the floor from his master's pet name. The man was out to embarrass him tonight. Maybe he could walk around with Sasuke. At the moment he couldn't even see the raven. This made him all the more anxious.

"It's rude not to say hello, Gaara," Asuma said with a smirk. "Or do I have to say it first?" He leaned down to the boy. "Hello, Gaara."

"Hello, Asuma-san. I'm sorry for being rude to you and your family. Good evening, Kurenai-san and Ino-san." He bowed apologetically, hoping to be in their good graces.

"Evening, Gaara. I hear it's your birthday. How old are you turning?" Kurenai asked when Naruto had pulled her husband aside to talk alone.

"I-I'm turning 13." He played gently with his teddy's ear. The redhead reached to his left and grasped his master's suit jacket. Gaara felt so vulnerable and alone without Naruto next to him.

Naruto felt the small hand clench his suit. That boy didn't like new people very much and was terrified. He wrapped his fingers around the redhead's wrist then slipped his hand into Gaara's, trying to make the boy relax.

"Well, happy 13th birthday," she said with a small smile before joining the grown up's conversation.

"That's an unlucky number," Ino pointed out shyly. She was staring at the boy's stuffed toy and watched him stroke the bear ear affectionately. Why was he allowed to have that when her parents wouldn't let her bring hers?

"I know." He tugged gently on Naruto's hand. Gaara needed to be somewhere else. Anywhere but here, it was awkward.

The blonde ignored the small yank on his hand. The redhead could wait a little longer. It wasn't like Ino was torturing him. This was good for him.

"What's your bear's name?" Ino asked, walking towards Gaara. When he didn't answer, she said, "You haven't named it yet."

He was confused by her question. Why would he do such a girlie thing? His mother had named her bear but she was a girl and only girls did something like that, right? "Name it?"

"Yeah, dummy. I think all animals need a name." She reached forward and slowly took the bear out of Gaara's arms. Ino knew she needed to be gentle and cautious with this boy. She turned the teddy around. "It looks like a boy."

"It is. Master Naruto gave him to me. Give him back please." He extended his hand and the soft fur was pressed against his palm. "Thank you, Ino-san."

"Stop being so formal, it's annoying. Call me Ino." She held her hand out to him. Ino liked him a lot and wanted to get to know him better.

Gaara tucked his bear under his arm before he clasped his hand in hers and shook it once. "Nice to meet you, Ino."

"It was nice talking to you, Asuma, Kurenai. But I must mingle with the other guests. I will talk to you later." Naruto smiled and softly tugged Gaara with him. "That wasn't so bad now, was it?"

The boy shook his head. "Any more children?" He really hoped there wasn't. The redhead looked around nervously for other kids. As far as he could tell, there were no more. While he was searching, he tried finding his other master. He was still missing. "Where's Master Sasuke?"

"He's setting out some more finger foods. He really doesn't trust anyone to do a good enough job." He smiled suddenly and jerked Gaara to follow him. Naruto let go of Gaara's hand and threw his arms around a brunette man. "Iruka, I missed you!"

After the initial shock of Naruto's body colliding into his, Iruka returned the hug. "I missed you too." Once they separated, the brunette noticed the small boy. "Who's this? The birthday boy?"

Naruto nodded happily. "This is Gaara. He's the new member of our family." The blonde stepped back and took the boy's hand. "Gaara, this is my very good friend Iruka and his lover, Kakashi."

Gaara had been so caught up in Iruka and Naruto's exchange he hadn't noticed the tall, lean, silver-haired man. "Hello, Iruka-san, Kakashi-san." He bowed politely but was yanked up quickly by a large hand.

"We're your friends, Gaara, there's no need to be so formal," Kakashi said after he released Gaara. The man was quite attractive even with the scar running down his left eye to the middle of his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi-kun." He moved closer to Naruto's side and tried to hide his red cheeks. Gaara gripped his bear tighter and buried his face into his master's arm.

"You're scaring him, Kakashi. Shut up will you?" Iruka barked out while he smacked the man on the arm. The brunette smiled at Gaara and asked, "How old are you today?"

Did Naruto not tell them how old he was? This was going to get very annoying. "I'm turning 13." He liked how Iruka chastised his lover. The brunette was a lot like Naruto with an attitude.

"Aren't you a little old to be carrying around a stuffed bear, Gaara?" Kakashi snickered while dodging one of Iruka's hands but not the other. He received a sound smack on the back of his head.

"Leave him alone, Kakashi. Behave yourself or you won't get anything later," Iruka warned. He went to say something but his lover cut him off.

The second that comment left Iruka's mouth, Kakashi had his chance to pounce. He wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist and whispered sexily in his ear, "Any what, Iruka? And are you even capable of withholding from me?" The silver-haired man nibbled on his lover's ear.

"Damn it, Kashi! Keep your perverted comments to yourself!" he erupted angrily. "We're in front of a child!" Iruka pulled away and glared fiercely at his lover. "You're in trouble when we get home," the brunette threatened.

"For the first five minutes. Plus your great in bed when—!" he was cut off by Iruka's fist colliding his stomach. "I'm sorry, 'Ruka," he murmured and nuzzled his brunette's neck affectionately.

"You're still in trouble," he growled lowly. "I'm sorry, you guys. Kakashi can't keep it," Iruka slapped the man's crotch, "in his pants. I'll teach him to be more obedient and less horny."

When the silver-haired man was finished doubling over in pain, he stood with his hands protectively over his groin. "Naruto, when do we cut the cake?"

Iruka made a disgruntled sound at the question but Naruto ignored it. "Whenever Gaara decides it's time. And I think Master Sasuke wants us to eat some type of dinner. I think the cooking staff made some t-bone steaks and baked potatoes."

"American food?" Gaara asked. "Is it good?" That was a retarded question. Why would his masters feed their guests something disgusting?

"I think you'll like it." It was a sign of wealth to be able to eat another country's delicacy and to wear their clothes. That was the theme tonight, American.

Suddenly a pink haired girl called out, "Naruto!" She ran up and hugged the blonde rib-crushingly. "Where's Sasuke?" she asked once they separated. She wore a tight white dress that sadly showed her thong lines.

Naruto's smile faltered at the question. Everyone wanted Sasuke, especially Sakura. She had always fawned over his raven, even though Sasuke had chosen him. "He's around here somewhere. Try the kitchen."

"So this is where you went, Sakura," a man chirped with black bowl cut, bushy eyebrows and a green suit. "You shouldn't run off like that."

"Sorry. Lee, you remember Naruto, right?" Sakura asked while trying to see over the heads of the guests to find Sasuke. "Why don't you talk to him while I find the other host," she said without waiting for Lee's reply and left the group.

"So she's still trying to get your master in bed, I see," Kakashi smirked. "She can't seem to take the hint that Sasuke's gay."

"Is that the reason she won't date me? Because she wants Sasuke?" Lee asked, dumbfounded. "I thought it was because she wasn't ready for a relationship yet."

"She's 20, Lee. I think she's ready," Naruto stated dryly. "I think the only reason she came here tonight was for Master Sasuke. Not for Gaara's birthday."

"Gaara? Who's that?" Lee asked, searching for the boy who happened to be standing right in front of him.

"I'm Gaara, Lee-san," the redhead piped up. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Gaara yelped when he was flicked on the ear.

"What did I tell you about being so formal, Gaara?" Kakashi questioned. He loved picking on this kid. _He reacts just like Naruto_, he thought.

"Sorry, Kakashi-kun." He then looked up at Lee, waiting for a reply, but he noticed the man was busy chatting with Naruto. So he decided to strike up his own conversation. "Iruka-kun, what do you do for a living?"

"I teach children about your age. I really love it. But I have to say, you are better behaved than any of those brats I teach." Iruka smiled.

That compliment made his cheeks burn. "How do you know Master Naruto?" Gaara thought that most of the guests would be master and pet but the way Iruka acted around Kakashi made him think that this was more of a traditional relationship.

"I taught him in grade school. He was a brat too. He never listened to me or anyone for that matter. But I would take him out for ramen when he did well on a test."

"You always got all mother hen like on me whenever something bad happened. You acted like I was your kid half the time. And I thank you for that, Iruka." The brunette was his only beacon of light when he was younger. He owed his life to this man and he would never forget it.

Iruka blushed at the compliment. "You're very welcome, Naruto," he said shuffling his feet.

"Kakashi-kun, what do you do?" Gaara asked, trying to divert the attention from Iruka. He noticed in the corner of his eye that Iruka smiled appreciatively.

"I happen to run a very successful publishing business," Kakashi said with a cocky grin.

Just as he was about to ask what he published, Sasuke cut in, "He publishes porn, Gaara, that's why he's so successful. He sells dirty, crude, lewd, naughty magazines and books." He then smirked and said, "He only publishes the best works, so I own almost all of them."

Gaara's eyes went wide at the comment. "You own porn, Master Sasuke?" That was shocking to him. But how else would Sasuke know about every sexual activity and fantasy?

Sasuke's hands landed on his little pet's shoulders and looked down at the boy. "Yes, I do. I read them quite frequently." The raven leaned over and placed a small kiss on Naruto's cheek. "Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes. We should head over to a table soon."

"Have you seen Sakura, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked with an amused smile on his face. "She was looking for you."

"She's trapped in a broom closet," he deadpanned. That woman was annoying as all hell. Why did Naruto invite her? He didn't, Lee did. Damn, now he has to deal with her hitting on him all night.

"Don't worry, Sakura. I'll save you!" Lee yelled before dashing off towards the kitchen.

"Since when did we have a broom closet?" Naruto asked innocently. He thought he knew his house inside and out. Maybe Sasuke added on?

"We don't," Sasuke answered. "She's stuck in Gaara's bathroom upstairs. I'll let her out when the night's over." He let go of Gaara's shoulders and said, "I'm going to let the other guests know it's time for dinner." The raven went to the make-shift stage, where a jazz band was playing. Sasuke took the mike in his hand and announced, "Dinner will be served in five minutes. Please take a seat at one of the tables. A server will be around shortly to take your drink orders."

"Will you join us, Iruka and Kakashi? We would love you to," Naruto said. He had a lot of catching up to do with Iruka.

Gaara reached over to the brunette before he could answer and grabbed his hand. "Please?"

It wasn't like Iruka didn't want to. When the boy's small hand clasped his, he nodded and let Gaara pull him along with Kakashi in tow.

* * *

Sorry for the long update. The party isn't over yet! I have another chapter to put up for it.

Reviews are appreciated!


	15. The Party Part 3

Dinner was interesting. With Gaara not knowing how to eat the American food and Kakashi cracking embarrassing and lewd jokes, they all had a good time.

Once most of the guests finished their meal, Sasuke went to the microphone again and said, "If everyone could please go to the table where Naruto is, Gaara is going to blow out the candles on his cake."

At that moment, a chef came out with an elaborate cake on a cart. The cake was a dark burgundy color with black script saying: "Happy 13th Birthday Gaara!" and a bright red cat playing with a ball of orange yarn. 13 dark blue candles were positioned in the frosting and were waiting to be lit.

People were crowding around the table as the cook lit the candles on by one. Gaara stood to watch and Naruto stood flush against him. "Have you had a cake before, koi?"

"No, but I've watched Temari with hers. I'm supposed to blow out the candles, right?" He turned his head to the side and looked up at his blonde master. The redhead watched the reflected candle flames dance in the blonde's azure eyes. Gaara was totally captivated.

"After you make a wish, kitten." He nudged the boy to turn forward again, so he could puff out the candles.

Sasuke smiled at seeing the cute exchange between his pets. "Go ahead, Gaara, make a wish." He waited eagerly for the boy.

Gaara stared at the cake, trying to figure out what to wish for. He tilted his head to the left and closed his eyes as he wished, '_I want to stay with Naruto and Sasuke forever_.' He reopened his eyes and blew harshly on the candles while everyone clapped and cheered.

"Good boy, Gaara. Here," Naruto placed a knife in the boy's right hand, "cut the cake." So far this was going great. He knew Gaara was enjoying himself. For that, he was glad.

The redhead held the knife tightly in his hand, afraid he would drop it. He carefully pressed the tip of the blade into the malleable frosting and guided the knife to the bottom of the moist cake. Gaara pulled it out of the dessert and gave the knife back to Naruto.

Naruto took the blade from Gaara and placed it on the cart, waiting to be wheeled back to the kitchen. "We'll have some cake in a minute. They're going to cut it up and bring it out."

He nodded. This was unusual. Everything is perfect and he hasn't fucked any of it up…yet. Gaara was surprised. Most of the time when something was going right or he felt good, someone would always mess it up for him. Sometimes he did it to himself. "Kakashi-kun, how old are you?" the redhead asked suddenly. Immediately he knew he shouldn't have asked the ashen haired man.

With a smile on his face, Kakashi asked, "How old do I look?" He knew his gray hair threw everyone off.

"30-something. Maybe 32 or 33," he guessed. And by the look of surprise on the man's face he was close. "But you act very childish," he added.

"At least I don't carry around a stuffed animal," he retorted lamely. "Ino didn't even get to bring hers. And I'm 32 _and _a half." _Damn that kid is good_, he thought.

"Master Naruto gave me him today. Master Sasuke said I could bring him." He held the bear tighter to him as if Kakashi was going to take him away.

"So it's a him. What are you going to name him?" Kakashi prodded. He couldn't help it, the boy just reacted so nicely to him.

"I-I don't know," he murmured. "It shouldn't matter how old I am. I like my bear so I can carry it around if I want. You're an adult, you're not supposed to unless you have kids. And you don't. Leave my bear alone, Kakashi-kun."

"Alright, Gaara-kun. You win this round." He ruffled the boy's hair, only to have him lean into the touch. "Strawberry."

"What?" Gaara looked up at the man with his head cocked to the left slightly. "Did you just call me 'Strawberry'?"

"I did. What are you gonna do about it, Strawberry?" Kakashi teased lightly. He relished in the light blush that crept on the redhead's cheeks.

"Iruka-kun," he whined slightly. Gaara wanted to see Kakashi get in trouble with the brunette. It was fun and fascinating to watch.

"Kakashi, don't make me take away your stuffed dolphin when we get home. You call him by his real name." Iruka winked at Gaara.

"Why do you make fun of my kitten, if you have your own stuffed animal?" Naruto questioned.

The man went to answer but made the mistake of looking at his lover. Iruka was just waiting for him to slip up, so he could drag him home by the ear. "Because it's easy. He makes it so easy for people to mock him. Naruto, you know it's my nature—"

"Don't you dare start that, Kakashi," his lover burst out. "Shut up right now or we're going home," Iruka threatened. The brunette really needed to teach his perverted mate manners.

"He asked me a question and it's only polite that I answer. I don't want to be rude," he said with a smirk plastered to his face.

"You're such a liar," Iruka growled out. "You're in trouble when we get home. You're sleeping on the couch," he mumbled lowly. "For a month," he added.

"Not the couch!" Kakashi whined. "I didn't do anything wrong. He started it and continued it!"

Iruka reached behind his lover and then smacked the back of Kakashi's head. "Doesn't matter. You're still sleeping on that lumpy couch of yours."

"My couch is quite comfortable," the ashen-haired male countered. Since Iruka had moved into his apartment, Kakashi was allowed only a couple of things: his bed, since it was larger than his lover's; his beloved Make Out Paradise, and his couch…which he has been sleeping on because he couldn't control his mouth or hands.

It really wasn't even his fault. His hands had a mind of their own. When he was around Iruka, the man was so tempting he couldn't help but touch that warm caramel skin or run his fingers through the chocolate hair. He just needed to. And he always got in trouble for those urges. It wasn't like he could do anything about it, they just happened.

"I'm glad. You'll be there for a while," Iruka said, turning away from his lover. "Naruto, I know we weren't supposed to, but I brought Gaara a present," the brunette said, ignoring the pout on Kakashi's face. "When can I give it to him?"

Naruto leaned closer to Iruka and whispered, "Give it to him later." No one knew Gaara like Sasuke and him, so they didn't want anyone to buy him anything. But Iruka just had to be the exception.

"Okay. It's nothing much. Just a little thing for his collar." He looked at the boy and noticed he didn't have said collar on. "Where is it?"

"Master Sasuke said that he shouldn't wear it tonight because it didn't look right with his suit on. I'll put it on him before you leave so you can see it." The blonde looked at the redhead to find him talking avidly with Kakashi.

"How often do you get in trouble with Iruka-kun?" Gaara asked while his masters talked with the other guests.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. You must be seeing things. I've never gotten in trouble with Iruka." Kakashi looked straight at the boy and waited for his reply.

"You're a liar. How long have you been sleeping on the couch? A month? Two months?" Gaara prodded. This was the most fun he had had in years. He had never had a friendly banter with someone before and this was quite thrilling. "Have you ever slept in your bed? Or does Iruka-kun sleep alone?"

"Strawberry, watch it. I sleep in my bed every night," the man clarified and then turned to his lover, who was glaring at him.

"In your dreams, right? You haven't slept in that bed for at least two weeks. If you learned to keep your hands to yourself and learn that 'no' means no, then maybe you would actually be getting some." Iruka turned away and began talking to Naruto once again.

Gaara suddenly felt very alone. Where was Sasuke? He reached out and grabbed Naruto's hand and brought it into his lap. The blonde looked at him and smiled. "What do you do to get in trouble? I've been good the whole time I've been here. Why are you such a bad pet?"

"I'm not a pet, Strawberry. And I'm not bad. I just don't listen to what my lover tells me all the time. Have you even had sex yet?" Kakashi wanted to see the boy's cheeks light up.

The redhead nodded with his lip caught between his teeth but didn't blush. He didn't want to talk about this. "You have."

"Yes, but not recently. So you and Naruto have done the nasty?" Kakashi as surprised. The boy didn't act like he had had the goods from the blonde. Maybe Gaara didn't like it or was forced. But Naruto wouldn't have the guts to pin the Strawberry down and take him. Sasuke might but not the blonde.

"No. Master Naruto and Master Sasuke haven't dubbed me allowed to be made love to yet. M-my last master and I…" Gaara felt like his throat was going to close up. "He raped me." The redhead looked down at his bear and Naruto's hand in his lap. Why did he tell Kakashi that? The man didn't need to know that.

The blonde saw the boy slump slightly in his chair and tighten his grip on his hand. "Hey, kitty, why don't you go to the kitchen and see if Master Sasuke needs your help?"

Gaara was very appreciative for the distraction. "Yes, Master Naruto." He got up from his chair and made his way to the kitchen.

"What the hell did you say to make him react like that?" Iruka questioned. His mate was getting in more trouble as the night went on. Kakashi just couldn't control himself.

"We were talking about sex. Then he brought up his old master and got all depressed. I didn't do shit, I swear! I didn't even bug him to tell me. I just asked if him and Naruto had gotten their freak—!" The man was rudely interrupted by a tan hand coming in harsh contact with the back of his head.

"That is none of your business, you pervert! When he comes back, you are going to apologize to him!" The brunette glared ruthlessly at his lover. "He's just a kid, Kashi. He shouldn't have done anything yet and if he has, that is none of your business."

"He has. His previous master wasn't as gentle and sensitive as we are and hurt him. Gaara hasn't really let us touch him but he's opening up…slowly." He looked at the kitchen door and then back at Iruka. "I care a lot about him and I don't want him to get hurt again. He's a good kid and deserves to be happy."

The boy walked into the busy kitchen and immediately got confused. "Master?" He slowly moved about the kitchen and caught sight of the raven. "Master Sasuke?" Gaara ran up to the man and tugged gently on his sleeve. "Do you need help, Master?"

Sasuke looked down at the redhead and smiled slightly. "Take these plates of cake to some of the guests. I want you to get to know some more of our friends." He placed the cake on a cart and motioned for Gaara to take it.

"Yes, Master." The redhead pushed the cart from the kitchen to the dining room. This was spiking his anxiety and he wanted Naruto with him. He didn't want to be alone with these people.

He went to the closest table, which happened to be right next to the pool and started setting cake in front of the guests. As he sat the last one in front of a guest, his wrist was grabbed roughly.

"Long time no see, Gaara," the man said as he turned his face towards the boy. "I've missed your tight ass," Orochimaru purred lusciously into the redhead's ear.

The redhead froze in place by the voice. He couldn't breathe, or blink for that matter. Gaara wanted to scream for his masters and hide from this man. How did he find him? Why was he here?

"What? You have nothing to say to me?" Orochimaru stood up from his chair and nudged the boy towards the edge of the pool. He loved the way skin looked when it was dripping water. "Do you like it here, slave?"

The boy nodded quickly as he stared at the floor. Where the hell was Naruto and Sasuke? Why didn't someone come save him? Why hadn't he screamed or ran? He was foolish to think he was safe.

The long haired raven yanked the redhead's chin up abruptly and asked, "Is this place better than mine?" He had seen the men interact with _his_ slave and make him happy and smile. That was wrong. Gaara was his and his only! His to torture and to make cry. This boy was so beautiful when he had tears cascading down his cheeks.

Once again he nodded. Gaara loved this place and didn't want to leave. Orochimaru wasn't going to ruin this for him.

Suddenly there was a hand around his neck and he was being lifted in the air. "You little fucker. You belong to me! And only me!" He squeezed tighter when the boy made to scream. "Oh, no you don't. You aren't safe anywhere. You remember that."

Gaara scratched at the appendage crushing his wind pipe while kicking his legs. He knew he should've been more cautious around him. The redhead let the fact that this was his master's house make him cocky. "Let go," he gasped out. Why hadn't anyone noticed this was happening? Before he could look around, Orochimaru began to talk.

"But I can't. I can't let you stay here. You are not going to be loved here. I showed you love and I can keep showing it to you. They took you from me and I want you back." He just couldn't see the boy be happy. Orochimaru needed him to come back. Kabuto didn't do well with rough love like Gaara did. He had to wait days to fuck him. Not with the redhead.

He made a strangled sound before coughing out a weak, "Master." This wasn't fair. Everything was going great and now this. Couldn't he just have one good birthday?

Sasuke couldn't imagine what was taking the boy so long. He had only given him eight plates, enough for one table. He should be back already. The raven peeked out the door to find the redhead talking by the pool with a man. He turned back into the kitchen, leaving his pet alone.

Naruto found his kitten serving cake and thought it was quite cute. The boy should've been in his maid outfit, it would've completed the picture. He then turned back to the conversation with Kakashi and Iruka. And from where he was sitting, he couldn't see the pool.

No one noticed or made a noise to alert anyone of the little show, for no one wanted to get in the middle of this. This was a host's problem to deal with, not theirs. So they watched as the boy started to turn purple and flail wildly as the man holding him smiled wickedly.

"Do you know how long it took me to find you?" He smirked at the weak shake of the redhead and continued on. "And now that I have you in my grasp, that is where you will stay." Orochimaru squeezed the neck experimentally and reveled in the sight of more tears sliding down the boy's cheeks.

"Your masters don't care one iota. Or else they would be running to your rescue but they're not. They are watching me choke you with wide smiles on their faces. No one will care for you as much as I do, slave." He smiled evilly as tears ran down the ruddy cheeks. "You will come and stay with me forever."

Gaara shook his head madly and kicked at the man. He caught the raven in the chest, his grip faltering. "Master Naruto!" he screamed as loudly as he could. He needed someone to save him.

The blonde thought it was weird that the cart was still at the same table and his kitten was not present. Maybe he went to the kitchen. But there was a guest missing from the table. When he heard his name being squeezed from a throat, he knew Gaara was in trouble. He got up from his seat abruptly and went towards the sound of coughing.

Sasuke heard the yell and made his way to the door to find out what the problem was and if Naruto was dealing with it. What he discovered was definitely a surprise. His pet was in the air by the man that must've been Orochimaru. "Drop him, you bastard!" No one was allowed to touch his pet. Especially not this asshole.

"Come any closer and I'll drop him." Orochimaru knew that the boy hated the water and the pool happened to have the cover on. What luck.

Naruto knew it wasn't that big of a drop into the water and that Gaara wouldn't die from being dropped. So he charged at the man holding his precious kitten.

At seeing the blonde mess of hair charging toward him, Gaara let rip a strangled scream of 'No!'. The pressure around his neck disappeared. He took a gasping breath only to have water fill his throat. The water suddenly surrounding him was not warm. Since it was the end of January and no one was expected to swim tonight, no one had warmed the pool.

Orochimaru knew that the blonde man would mess this up and cost his little redhead his life. Naruto was protective of this boy, Orochimaru had seen it. So when the fair-haired man started at him, he gladly dropped the unsuspecting redhead into the chilled pool. Then he landed a quick kick to Naruto's stomach. "You took what was mine and now you'll pay."

His lungs burned for air but he couldn't get any. Gaara didn't know which way was up since he had flailed so much. The jade eyes peered around and deduced where up was. Even though he swam that direction, the cover was suctioned to the water, making it impossible for him to get air.

When Naruto was launched backwards by the foot in his gut, Sasuke ran at the man and tackled him to the floor. "He is mine! He's not yours!" The raven landed a punch on Orochimaru's face.

The guests had all left for safer ground except for Kakashi and Iruka, who were pulling the cover off as quickly as they could. Iruka went to Naruto's side but the blonde brushed him off and went at Orochimaru again. Kakashi had dived into the water and was trying to get a hold of the kicking and drowning boy.

Gaara's head thudded painfully against the concrete side of the pool, making his body immediately relax. A second later he felt strong arms around him as his vision went and his mind turned off.


	16. The Repercussions

Sorry it took so long for me to update. I have been busy with Senior Paper and my choir teacher died last weekend. So here you go.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Advil.

* * *

"Go get security, I'll take care of this prick!" Naruto growled at Sasuke when he got to Orochimaru. His master immediately left to do as he said. "Son of bitch! Die, you bastard! Don't you ever touch Gaara again! He's not yours anymore. He's mine. Mine!" The blonde chanted as he punched the long haired raven repeatedly, not stopping until Iruka pulled him off the unconscious man.

"Enough, Naruto. Channel your rage into something productive, not destructive." Iruka could feel the man's inner battle with himself. So he carefully took both of the blonde's hands into his. "Gaara is going to be fine. There is no reason to keep hurting this man."

The blonde man wanted the raven to pay for everything he had done to Gaara. Not just what happened but everything. Orochimaru was a horrible man and deserved to die. And Naruto wanted to be the one to end his pathetic life. But all angry thoughts halted when Iruka brought up his kitten. The brunette was right, he was always right.

Sasuke had never seen Naruto act like this. The last thing he wanted was to upset him even more. So he ran to the security room, he was going to rip those men new assholes.

The silver-haired man pulled the thoroughly soaked child out of the pool. Placing him on the solid concrete, he leaned over Gaara to see if he was breathing. There was no indication. "Don't you dare leave, Strawberry. I need someone else to pick on for awhile. Strawberry!" he growled as he started to pound on the boy's chest.

He had died. He knew it. The water was so cold it had pulled out all the air out of his lungs and filled them with the freezing water. Gaara wanted to live. The redhead had just gotten to great place in his life and now he couldn't experience it. He was stuck floating instead of being with Sasuke and Naruto.

Gaara tried to scream for help but there was no air in his lungs. He wanted to thrash around to attract attention but his limbs seemed to be tied down impossibly well. The redhead was alone now and he didn't want to be.

Kakashi kept doing CPR on the unresponsive boy below him. He stopped compression and blew into the small mouth before starting to pound on the fragile chest once again. "Damn it, Strawberry. Don't you leave Naruto. This is the happiest he's ever been since he met Sasuke. He needs you."

Iruka went to Kakashi's side once he knew that Naruto wasn't going to bludgeon the intruder to death. "I-is he…dead?" the brunette asked hesitantly. No child should be this blue, this still, or this quiet.

"No," the older man said as he did a couple harsh compressions then a breath. "He'll be alive and kicking when I'm done with him." The silver-haired man turned the boy on his side and made a sound smack on the boy's back.

Suddenly water erupted from Gaara's throat and onto Iruka. He coughed several times before his eyes focused and found himself staring at the brunette's left knee. "Master?" he rasped.

"He'll be here in a minute, Gaara. Right now, just relax." He sat the boy up, facing Kakashi. "Kakashi, does he look okay?"

"After being strangled, dropped into a pool, and drowning…I say he's alright." The older male leaned closer to Gaara. "Strawberry, how do you feel?" The man gently wiped some water off the boy's cheeks while he waited for a response.

"Naruto," he whined. All he wanted was to see his master's face to know this wasn't some made up dream his oxygen-deprived brain produced. "Naruto," he mumbled. Gaara was so cold, only his sunny master could warm him.

Sasuke ran, along with security, back to Naruto. "You didn't kill him, did you?" the raven asked as he approached his lover.

Naruto shook his head. "I hate him. Get him out of my sight before I fire all your asses for letting him in!" he screamed, turning towards the cops. "What the hell are you waiting for?!" The security scampered to the unconscious man and dragged him away.

Kakashi understood what the redhead meant. He was alone and afraid, he needed someone he could trust. "Naruto!" he shouted, making the other two flinch.

The blonde turned when his name was called. He saw Iruka, with his back to him, and Kakashi, facing him. Where the hell was his kitten? "What?" he growled.

"Gaara wants you. He keeps saying you name like a mantra," Kakashi explained. He gently gripped the boy's chin and turned his head from side to side. There was a rather large bump on the left side of his head. "You hit your head."

The redhead nodded sleepily and curled up into himself. Iruka's heat was comforting. A large hand pressed on the knot on his head, making him alert once more. Gaara pushed at the appendage, wanting to sleep, but the fingers pressed harder until he opened his eyes.

"Don't sleep. You could have a concussion," Kakashi explained after he removed his hand. He knew how important the redhead was to Naruto and how important Naruto was to Iruka. If something happened to Gaara, Naruto would be out of it for days, taking Iruka away from him. So when the blonde showed up, he was relieved.

"Gaara?" Naruto asked when he came near Kakashi and the others. "Is he okay?" He could see the boy's unfocused jade eyes and that worried him. The blonde opened his arms for the redhead and waited for the boy to recognize him. "What's wrong with him?"

"I think he hit his head. He wants you. Strawberry, who am I?" Kakashi inquired while moving into Gaara's line of vision. When the redhead didn't respond after a couple minutes, he asked again.

Finally, after a minute, Gaara slightly slurred, "Kashi-kun." He reached out and, after many failed attempts, tugged on a chunk of Kakashi's hair as if to make sure it was real. "Where's Master Naruto?" His eyes slowly filling with tears.

"I'm right here, kitten." The blonde untangled the redhead's hand from the ashen hair and intertwined their fingers. "You're safe now." He lifted the boy into his arms and held him close. "You're safe." Naruto wasn't going to let him out of his sight ever again.

He knew this smell. Coconuts and sunshine. "Master Naruto!" Gaara clung to the man like a lifeline. His master was safe. At least Orochimaru didn't take him away.

"Naruto, don't let him sleep. Take him to the doctor to see if he has a concussion." Kakashi helped Iruka stand and watched Sasuke approach.

"Is he okay?" the raven inquired. He would be surprised if the boy was still awake after all of this. His pet was going to need counseling. Sasuke pet the red mop gently and was startled when the kid looked up at him. "Hey, Gaara. You feel okay?"

Said pet just looked at him with glazed eyes that kept fluttering shut but would suddenly open when Kakashi applied slight pressure to his head. "Hurts," he mumbled as he tried to bat Kakashi's hand away.

"I know, Strawberry, but you can't sleep yet." The silver-haired man pulled his hand away after a minute. He let Naruto explain to Sasuke what was going on with Gaara as he looked at his lover.

Iruka's face was covered in worry. His brow was knit together as he watched the blonde with the boy. He was nipping at his tan thumb while contemplating the best way to help the child. "You don't think he has brain damage, do you?"

"No. He was only out for a couple minutes and he didn't hit his head that hard. Relax, 'Ruka. He'll be fine. With someone like you and Naruto looking after him, he'll come out of this just fine." The older man wrapped his arms comfortingly around his lover. "I promise."

The brunette let his head rest against the man's hard chest and closed his eyes briefly. "Can we stay here tonight, to help?"

"If that'll make you feel better, then yes." Kakashi placed a soothing kiss on the brunette's brow to make the worry line disappear. "But I get to make love to you as much as I want tomorrow."

Iruka slapped the man's chest half-heartedly. "You're such a pervert. I want to help Gaara and you are thinking about sex. I know I should've listened to Genma when he told me about you. And the fact that you can go on for hours. Damn you and your stamina."

"But you love my stamina. Otherwise we wouldn't be able to romp in the sheets for—!" he was rudely cut off by Iruka's hand clamping over his mouth.

"That is no way to talk about our sex life. Shut your mouth or you get nothing _and_ we stay here." The brunette glared fiercely at his lover until the man nodded in agreement. "Good."

Gaara made a disgruntled noise when he moved and his clothes stuck to him. Then he involuntarily shivered. His clothes were chillingly wet and he was drenching Naruto. "Cold."

"I know, kitten. Let's get you warm." Naruto headed off towards the closest bedroom. He opened the door to Gaara's room and set the shivering boy on the bed. The blonde started to carefully remove the wet clothing.

He would start a thought but he could never finish it. His brain kept going numb on him. The redhead groaned when he was sat up and divested of his formal wear. When that was over, he realized he was naked now. Gaara went to cover himself but his master picked him up.

Naruto scooped the boy into his arms and carried him towards the bathroom. He kicked the chair out from underneath the doorknob. _Why is that there? _he wondered as he went to open the door but someone from the other side beat him to it.

Sakura ran right into them in her haste to find Sasuke. "Oh! Sorry, Naruto." She moved past him, not even noticing the redhead in the blonde's arms.

"Bitch," he muttered to himself. _People can be so selfish sometimes_, he thought. The blonde placed the boy on the counter as he went to grab Gaara's robe, along with his own. Naruto couldn't leave him in the bedroom, he needed to keep an eye on the redhead. He could see him in the mirror if he looked over his shoulder. "Gaara, we're going to the steam room."

=^.^=

The steam room was relaxing once Naruto had Gaara planted in his lap and the steam was rolling off the rocks in an entrancing dance. The heat was gradual until the boy stopped shivering against him.

"How do you feel now, Gaara?" Naruto asked as he carefully rocked the boy back and forth. The redhead was so relaxed against him that he was afraid Gaara had fallen asleep.

Said child nuzzled into the blonde's neck before mumbling a quiet 'sleepy'. It was so comfortable here, he didn't want to leave. Gaara had never felt this way about person before. He had always stayed as far away as possible from people, never wanting to get close. Every person in his life had hurt him and it made him cautious.

Naruto noticed how needy and clingy Gaara was acting. _Definitely has a concussion_. The blonde kissed the boy's hair before slowly letting his hands wander along the redhead's spine.

Gaara hummed appreciatively as he slowly rocked against his master's hips. The redhead needed a distraction from his mind. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw his former master's menacing glare and could still feel the unyielding grip on his throat.

The blonde understood what his kitten was doing. He would have done the same. Naruto thrust his hips at Gaara's leisurely, trying to help him. Even the small amount of friction was heavenly.

"Careful, pets," Sasuke said from the doorway. He walked up to them and pulled Gaara up from Naruto, cautiously inspecting the youth's neck. "Do something about these marks, Naruto. He shouldn't remember the pain, just your care." Sasuke let go of the small chin and kissed the boy's brow.

Gaara flinched when his master pressed his lips against his forehead. They should just get rid of him. He was bad and only caused them problems. The redhead reached up and tugged on his cat ear roughly several times as tears cascaded down his cheeks.

"What's wrong, pet?" The raven gripped the boy's wrist and held it gingerly while kneeling in front of him. "Does something hurt?"

The redhead shook his head. "Get rid of me. I keep messing up and embarrassing you. I cause too much trouble for you. Send me back," he mumbled between small hiccups.

"Are you telling me what to do, Gaara?" He smacked the child's bum before standing and ruffling his hair. "I'm not going to give you away. And you are very well behaved. At three weeks, Naruto was still biting and threatening me. I won't give you up. Not while he could still get his hands on you."

"It would make everything easier for you." The redhead scrubbed his cheeks with the back of his hand while he waited for a response.

"That doesn't matter. I think it's time you went upstairs now. You need to get dressed and say goodbye to Iruka and Kakashi. Also, you need the doctor to check you out. Five minutes, Naruto." With that said, he left.

The blonde pulled the child into his lap, leaned close to the youth's neck and nuzzled it gently. Then he gently laved at the column and turned the markings into love bites while the redhead mewled in his arms.

Once upstairs, Gaara was much more relaxed but still clung to Naruto. Since the blonde couldn't find any of his clothes, save the one pair of bikini briefs of Gaara's, he dressed the boy in one of the blonde's shirts. When he was dressed he scrambled into the man's lap and clutched to him like a monkey.

"Relax, Gaara. The doctor is coming in now." Sasuke motioned for the redhead to leave his master's lap and stand.

The doctor knocked on the door and was greeted by a grumpy looking Sasuke. "You called, Mr. Uchiha. Is everything all right?" she asked sweetly.

"No, my pet was attacked this evening and I wanted to make sure he was okay." Sasuke moved to the side to let her into the room. He then pointed to Gaara. "Check him, Dr. Yuki."

Dr. Yuki made her way to the child who was trembling. "How do you feel, sweetheart? Are you cold?" she asked a little too sweetly.

He shook his head as he took a step away from her. Doctors were always creepy to him. They touched him, not sexually but it made him feel unclean. Gaara started to wring his hands.

"Stay still, pet. You need to be checked out, to see if you have a concussion or anything else could be wrong. She won't hurt you."

The woman reached out and grabbed the boy's chin, making him scream and run to Naruto and bury his face into the Naruto's chest. "He's been through a trauma. You should've said something."

Gaara had seen a small snake in the shape of an 'o' on the doctor's wrist. That symbol marked her part of Orochimaru's following. He was in so much trouble now. He had disobeyed a direct order. "Don't touch me," he growled.

Naruto stood the redhead up and swatted his butt. "Stay there. Or you'll get in more trouble." Gaara whimpered and tried to move away from the woman. "Do you want another spanking? Stay still." This time the boy did as he was told.

Sasuke spoke to the doctor as Naruto reprimanded the boy. "I told you he was attacked. Is that not traumatic enough?" He glared at her just to make the woman squirm.

When the woman advanced on him once again, Gaara tried his hardest not to turn away. "Don't touch me. You're in league with him! You'll tell him I'm alive and he'll come after me again."

Suddenly the doctor was yanked away and thrown against the wall. "Is this true?" Sasuke questioned harshly. "Do you know Orochimaru? Do you work for him?"

The woman cowered from the raven as she nodded. "I was hired because he wanted someone to teach his little slave some medical techniques. Then you hired me. No one else would hire me because I had this mark. So I was surprised when you did. I don't talk to him anymore, I swear."

The blonde had pulled the child into his arms and the redhead was trembling against him. "We'll have Kakashi check you out if no one else can. He has a little bit of a medical background."

"Get out now! Don't come back. You're fired." Sasuke pushed the doctor and pointed towards the door. He went to the door and found Kakashi and Iruka standing outside. "Kakashi-san, come in and check Gaara. I can't trust any of my workers right now."

The ashen-haired man sauntered into the room and kneeled next to the bed. "May I, Strawberry?" He slowly extended his hand up to the redhead, letting him answer before he even laid a finger on him.

He cautiously looked the hand over and pushed the tux cuff up, looking for the mark. When Gaara found none, he said, "Yes, Kashi-kun."

Kakashi glanced him over before asking the boy to sit by himself. Once he did, the man ran his fingers around the youth's head and stopped the second Gaara winced. "That's where you hit your head. You should take some Advil and put a cold compress on your head." Kakashi tilted the boy's head and inspected the bruises. They seemed painful but he could tell that someone had tried to take away the pain. There were red marks around each bruise, like a hickey. "Do you hurt anywhere else?"

Gaara pointed to his stomach. He felt like he was going to throw up if he moved too much.

"You're nauseated. Maybe you should have some Ginger Ale." Kakashi ran his hand over the clothed stomach and pressed gently. When he didn't get any response from Gaara, he pulled away. "Strawberry, you have a slight concussion. It explains the brief slurring of your words, nausea, and lack of attention. You shouldn't sleep for the next 12 hours."

"Kakashi and I are willing to stay and help with keeping him awake, if you like," Iruka said from the doorway. "We don't have to work tomorrow. It's no problem for us."

"For you," Kakashi corrected under his breath. He wanted to go home and slide under his sheets and curl up with Iruka. Today had been adrenaline pumping and tiresome.

"Thank you very much for your offer. It would help us greatly." Sasuke walked over to the redhead and kissed his forehead. "Feel better, pet. I'm going to retire to my room now." The raven covered Naruto's lips with his. "Have fun tonight." But before he could leave the room, a guard came running in.

"Mr. Uchiha, I have news from the police station. The intruder from the dining room never made it there." He said in his kneeling position.

Before anyone could respond, an ear-shattering scream erupted from Gaara. No one was safe now. Not Naruto, not Sasuke, not even Iruka or Kakashi. This was all his fault. If he would've been good for Orochimaru, then he wouldn't have been sold and he wouldn't have endangered his masters. Gaara started to fist his hair and pull at it as punishment.

"Tonight's going to be a long night," Kakashi sighed as Naruto and Iruka calmed the boy down with soothing words and comforting touches.


	17. The Long Night Part 1

I'm extremely sorry for the long wait. I've been having issues with my computer. But please enjoy the chapter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Warnings:** Frottage (2 penises rubbing together) and angst

* * *

"Get rid of me," he cried as Naruto pulled his hands out of his hair. "You're not safe anymore. It's all my fault. It's all my fault," he repeated over and over until the blonde's lips landed on his cheek.

"Shh, Gaara. You're not going anywhere. And Master will protect us, kitten. We're safe here." _But how'd he find us?_ He thought as he rocked the boy. "It's not your fault. You couldn't have known that he was coming after you."

Iruka kneeled onto the bed and rubbed the child's back. "He can't get you, little one. We'll all protect you. Won't we, Kakashi?" the brunette asked, looking at the man in front of him.

"Of course, 'Ruka," he replied. Kakashi was tired and wanted to sleep in his own bed. "We won't let him get a hold of you." He took the redhead's hand and loosely held it.

Sasuke was busy trying not to kill the guard. "How the hell did he get away?! He was unconscious!" the raven screamed.

"That's what the other cops thought. The guy was out like a light and suddenly he was up and punching. There were only two guys with him so he didn't have much of a problem. I'm sorry, sir."

"Get out. You should be out there looking for him. Don't come back until you catch him." Sasuke shoved him out and growled at him for good measure.

Gaara was sniffling and leaning on Naruto. "You're not safe now, Master. He'll come after me and won't stop. He'll hurt you and Master Sasuke." Jade eyes found chocolate brown. "He won't leave you alone either. You and Kakashi-kun should go home. Don't interact with us for a long time."

"Then let him come," Kakashi said. "We can protect ourselves, Strawberry. Stop worrying about us. Iruka and I will be fine." He squeezed the boy's hand before standing erect and walking over to Sasuke. "They'll find him."

"I hope so. Gaara won't be able to go outside until they catch him. It'll be hard to get him to sleep too." The raven looked at the redhead curled up in his pet's lap. "He's been through so much pain, distrust, and carnage; he doesn't need any more."

"Don't let him out of your sight. If anything happens to him, Naruto is going to be a wreck." Kakashi paused for a brief moment before continuing. "And Iruka will be over here, if he hears anything about Naruto being upset. Meaning lonely nights for me. And I will not forgive you if you bring me that kind of torture. I will get even."

Sasuke glared defiantly at the man, but he knew he wouldn't let anything happen to his pets. "You come into my home and then have the audacity to threaten me?"

"Threaten you?" Kakashi chuckled lightly. "Just encouraging you to take care of your possessions, young Master Sasuke," the older man joked. "Now I need to go get something out of my truck, if you'll excuse me?" Kakashi exited the room.

"Iruka, what kind of shifts should we do?" Naruto asked while moving Gaara into a better position to watch him. The child was complacent at the moment and was playing with the blonde's fingers.

"How about an hour long? I don't think Kakashi should be alone very long with him. He'll corrupt the poor boy." The brunette rubbed said child's back comfortingly.

"I will do no such thing," the ashen haired man said evenly, entering the room once more. "Don't you trust me, 'Ruka?" Kakashi pestered as he climbed onto the bed. He nuzzled the man's neck, only to be pushed away. "'Ruka, that hurts right here," he said pointing at his heart.

The brunette shoved his lover away by the chest and turned away from him. "Knock it off, Kakashi." Suddenly he was grabbed and pulled against the light haired man. "Kakashi," he growled.

"Hm?" he hummed while stroking the brunette's chest lightly. "Was there something you wanted, Iruka?"

"Let go of me, you asshole." He twisted roughly in the man's grip but not enough to escape. "Kashi, if you don't let me go right now, you're going to regret it." He elbowed the man in the ribs but to no avail.

"You know you like it. Stay still, 'Ruka," he purred into the man's ear. He looked over to find Gaara giggling at Iruka's blush and pout. "Are we entertaining you, Strawberry?"

He nodded, then looked up at Naruto. "Master, I have to go to the bathroom." Gaara wiggled out of the man's arms and stood up on shaky legs. As the redhead started to walk, his knees buckled and he started to fall but was caught by Sasuke's arms.

"Maybe you need an escort," the raven said as he straightened the boy up. He gripped the redhead's hips and slowly guided him into the bathroom.

Iruka leaned his head back and said, "Kashi, we're figuring out what we're going to do about keeping Gaara up. Each of us are going to take an hour shift at a time, except for Sasuke."

The man hummed in acknowledgement. "Who's first with the brat?" Kakashi asked while his hands smoothed his lover's shirt, then let his hands wander aimlessly on the man's stomach.

"He's not a brat, Kakashi," Naruto pouted. "And you better be nice to him. Or I'll get back at you," he said with an evil smirk. "And I will do it." He had plenty of excuses to make Iruka come over to his house and stay for a long time.

Gaara came back into the room with bright red cheeks. "He wouldn't let me go by myself," he explained. The boy climbed back into Naruto's lap and pulled his knees to his chest.

Once Sasuke had joined them on the bed, Naruto said, "I'll be first with him, then it's between the two of you who's next."

"I'll be with him after you," Iruka said before pulling out Kakashi's embrace. "You better not corrupt him," Iruka warned Kakashi.

He only shrugged before winking at Gaara. "So what are we going to do now?" He was itching to bring out what he had gotten from his truck.

"It's up to Gaara. What do you want to do, Gaara?" Naruto asked, jostling the boy a little. "Do you want to play a board game or card game? Maybe watch a movie?"

"We have games? What ones?" Gaara really hadn't played any games because his siblings wouldn't let him. "I don't know of very many."

"We'll teach you any that you don't know." Naruto stood up, placing Gaara on his feet and keeping a firm grip on the redhead's hip. When they had left the room, Sasuke had said goodnight to everyone and went to his room. After righting the boy a couple times, they made it to the regular game closet. There was another closet downstairs filled with naughty things for games that Sasuke had made up.

They had the redhead sit on the floor, as to make sure that he didn't fall over. "There's Monopoly, it's about getting more money than everyone else. Life is where you try to run a successful life. Oh, Clue is a fun game, you have to find out who murdered who and with what. Maybe a card game?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Isn't there a game called 'Fishy' or something like that? It's a card game. Temari used to play it with brother." Gaara fidgeted slightly while waiting.

"Do you mean 'Go Fish'?" Iruka supplied while reaching for a deck of cards he had seen on a shelf.

"Yeah, that one. How do you play that one? Don't you have to match cards?" Gaara didn't like not knowing how to do things.

"That's exactly what you do. You want to play Go Fish?" Naruto asked, helping the redhead to his feet. When he got a nod in response, the blonde ushered them all back into Gaara's bedroom.

=^.^=

After getting an ice pack, a pain reliever, teaching Gaara how to play the game, and an hour and a half of playing it, Iruka was getting tired. He was leaning against Kakashi, who was slowly pulling the brunette into his lap.

"Kashi, I don't want to play next round. I'm going to go to sleep." The brunette laid his head in his lover's lap.

"Why don't you two go to bed and I'll look after Gaara," Naruto offered while tightening his arms around the boy. "We'll go into the front room." He and Gaara both moved off the bed. "He'll come get you at 10:30."

"Ok, I'll be here." Iruka sat up and made to climb into bed. "I'll be on this side, Gaara."

The boy nodded as Naruto lifted him up and was cradled in his arms. "Good night, Iruka-kun, Kakashi-kun." He waved goodbye as the blonde carried him out of the room.

"Do you want to watch a movie or some TV?" his master asked as he sat the child on the couch. He then put the ice pack on the table before sitting down on the couch and wrapping his arms around Gaara. "Or do you want to play with me?" Naruto kissed the corner of the redhead's mouth.

The boy reacted how Naruto hoped he would, he eagerly sought out the man's lips. "Please play with me," he begged, while gripping onto the front of the blonde's shirt. "Please make me forget, please."

He nuzzled Gaara's neck as his fingers massaged the slim pale hipbones. Naruto would have to control himself and not get the boy too worked up. "I will do my best."

Gaara didn't care at all. The redhead just wanted to know that he was still loved and desired. He needed this. A small desperate sound escaped him as he mashed his lips to his master's.

Sucking that luscious bottom lip into his mouth, Naruto slipped his hands underneath Gaara's briefs and cupped his cheeks. He gently moved the redhead against him, hoping Gaara would get lost in the scrumptious friction he was creating. Soon he had the boy mewling and panting against his lips.

"Master," he whispered quietly against the velvet mouth. Gaara shamelessly and harshly rubbed against the blonde, begging for release. "I want to cum," he breathed suddenly. The redhead pushed the front of his briefs down and showed Naruto his deep red erection.

That one sentence he hoped he wouldn't hear, was uttered by those pink, puffy lips. He didn't want to deny him but he didn't want to get caught either. "If you listen to me, then you can," he whispered huskily in the boy's ear. "Mess up once and no release."

"Y-yes, Master." He pushed at his underwear, wanting it off. It was too confined for him to slip back over his cock and the material made him ache to be naked.

"No, leave those on." Naruto pulled them over the straining, angry-looking member, making Gaara whimper. "It'll catch most of your release…so we won't have to clean up the couch." He rocked his thigh against the boy as he pressed him firmly on it.

Gaara clawed at Naruto's chest, eventually finding a nipple and tugging at it through the thin shirt. "A-ah, it hurts. It's g-gonna explode!" he cried as he rubbed himself rougher and faster on the blonde's thigh. The boy couldn't hear anything but his heart beat and only felt the heat in his groin. So Gaara didn't hear Naruto repeatedly tell him to quit moving.

"Stop!" He gripped the boy's hips and lifted him slightly. Naruto had startled the redhead into silence. "Stay up like this, kitten," he ordered softly.

The redhead still rolled his hips and rubbed his cock through the thin fabric. Gaara's member ached so badly. He had become so sensitive so fast. It was because he was so young and not used to pleasure so often. "Master, is it supposed to hurt so bad?" he whimpered into the man's neck.

"It's because you've been denied release for so long." Naruto unzipped his pants and unsheathed his cock from the confines of his briefs, groaning at the relief.

Gaara stopped moving to stare lustfully at his master's member. "A-are you going to p-put that in me?" The redhead went to touch but had his hand slapped away.

"No touching. And I'm not going to." Naruto lifted the child's shirt and tugged it off. He then pressed three fingers against the boy's slightly parted lips. "Suck," he commanded.

The redhead gladly accepted the digits. He weaved his tongue in between each of the fingers and started to gently suck at them. Gaara gripped Naruto's wrist to keep the digits in his mouth.

Naruto growled lowly at the feeling of the silky tongue lapping at his finger pads. He had a difficult time pulling his fingers out of his kitten's mouth. After tugging the back of the boy's underwear down, he ran a finger over the puckered ring and felt it contract. "How bad do you want to cum?"

"Please, Master Naruto, I want to cum!" he panted into the man's neck while trying to rub against his master's cock. But Naruto caught him in the act and held him at bay.

"Naughty little kitten, wait a moment." Naruto circled the pink pucker once more before sliding his middle finger in easily. "Your ass is greedy. Look at that, I just pressed against it and it swallowed me." The blonde thrust his digit in and out. "You're s-so hot."

The finger was uncomfortable until his master started to piston it in and out of him. "Uh, ngh," he groaned quietly. While Naruto was distracted by his ass, he pulled the front of his briefs down.

Even though Gaara was making a very sexy face, Naruto wanted something more. He took the redhead's hand and brought it between them. Wrapping Gaara's hand around his cock, Naruto found that his kitten had been naughty. "How'd this manage to escape?" The redhead shrugged. "Well let's play," he said while gripping both of their erections and began thrusting in and out of Gaara's ass after adding the second finger.

Gaara let out a strangled cry as his member was pumped and his master's fingers glided over his prostate. He wasn't going to last long with the double whammy Naruto was dealing him. By this time he was gasping for air and clutching to the blonde.

Said blonde's eyes were glued to Gaara's face and soaking up any expression that happened to cross it. He now slipped in the last digit and curled his fingers ever so slightly and bathed in the wondrous sound that passed the redhead's lips.

His hips bucked at the third finger, creating mind blowing friction. "Ah, Master!" Then his master did the most devious thing known to man, eliciting a satisfactory laden moan from his parted lips. He felt the coil in the pit of his stomach start to tighten, it was soon going to snap.

Naruto was having a difficult time continuing with fingering Gaara and pumping their cocks through his pleasure filled brain. He crashed his lips against the redhead's as he crooked his digits roughly, making the boy cry into the kiss.

"Master, I'm-ngh-close!" he cried brokenly. Gaara's hips became erratic as his need grew exponentially. The tension in the coil was coming to a peak. The redhead felt himself teetering on the edge of an invisible knife…but he didn't want to fall yet.

The blonde fumbled for a minute before finally finding the sly cock ring and roughly unclasped it. The ring fell from the couch and rolled under the settee.

The coil snapped and Gaara toppled over the edge. He screamed into his release and bit his master's neck to stifle it. The taste of copper flowed onto his tongue and he sucked more into his mouth.

While Gaara laved at his neck, he exploded on the redhead's stomach and chest with a moan of his kitten's name. His fingers slipped from the firm ass while tugging at their spent cocks. Then Naruto cradled the small, quivering body above him. "You feel better now?"

"Yes, Master. Thank you," he whispered as he nestled into the blonde's neck. He had tasted the wonderful ecstasy of orgasm and he wanted more. The sweet feeling of floating and being in utter bliss was definitely addicting.

"You can't tell Master Sasuke. We'll get punished." Naruto shifted slightly and felt the sticky whiteness on Gaara's stomach. "Let's get cleaned up." He lifted the naked boy and carried him to the kitchen, placing him on the kitchen counter.

Gaara squirmed on the cold counter and shivered. His eyes travelled over his master and noticed that there was spunk all over his clothes. "Dirty," he murmured as he unbuttoned the blonde's shirt. He then pushed it off Naruto's shoulders and let it fall to the floor.

"I know, and so are you." The blonde turned the sink on to warm water and ran a wash cloth under the stream. After ringing it out, Naruto ran it over Gaara's stomach. But he couldn't help himself from playing with the boy's balls for a couple moments.

His skin was still sensitive to the touch so he couldn't help the moan that passed his lips when the blonde started massaging his sack. Once Gaara was clean, he took the cloth and went to wipe his master down but he was stopped by a hand on his wrist.

"Lick it clean," he ordered with his sudden courage surge. Naruto helped Gaara down from the counter and watched him sink down to his knees. He liked having power over the redhead.

It was like a game of tug of war between them. They both wanted to be dominate over each other but they couldn't keep control. Naruto would have more rope than Gaara but the power would slip when the child would ask for something in that silky, soft voice.

But when Gaara had the most rope, Naruto fell to his knees and let the boy do as he pleased. He wanted to help the redhead learn but the blonde couldn't be so easy with him. It was hard to deny Gaara but he needed to learn how to now. It was going to be a long process, however the blonde would endure. Naruto wasn't sure if they would ever find solid ground so until then on with the game.

Gaara looked curiously at his master's flaccid member. There were several speckles of cum sparkling in the small slice of moonlight from the window. He cautiously licked at them in small, tentative flicks.

Naruto had to restrain himself from pushing his cock into the boy's hot mouth. The tongue tickled and he tried not to shy away. After a minute, Gaara sat back on his heels when he felt he was finished. "Good boy. Go get your shirt on and pull up your briefs."

The redhead did as he was told and then stood in front of Naruto, who now had his pants zipped. "It's Iruka-kun's shift now, Master," he murmured while looking down at the floor.

The man tilted the boy's chin up and kissed him. "No reason to be embarrassed, koi. You did very well tonight." He scooped the redhead up and nuzzled his neck. "Behave for Iruka and Kakashi when you're with them."

"Yes, Master." Gaara relaxed against the toned chest. If he wasn't careful, he could fall asleep easily. "We won't play like that anymore, will we?"

"That's right, no more frottage or orgasms for you." The blonde started towards the boy's room. He felt the redhead cock his head to the side and give him a questioning look.

"Frottage is what we just did," he explained as he placed Gaara on his feet. "I'll see you in two hours, koi." Naruto leaned down and gave the redhead a chaste kiss. "Have fun."

If he had it his way, Naruto would've taken him right there instead of the small kiss. But he didn't so he savored the kiss. "I will, Master." Gaara watched his master walk down the hall and into Master Sasuke's room.

* * *

I've been thinking about making a prequel to this story about Naruto and Sasuke. Tell me if you think this is a good idea or not and if you'll read it.


	18. The Long Night Part 2

Sorry about the wait. The laptop I was using to write this was sold so I had to transfer everything off it and now I'm using my dad's desktop.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except Gaara's ears and tail

**Warnings:** There aren't any for this chapter. A lot of fluff between Gaara and Naruto. It's mostly everybody talking about their past.

* * *

Gaara didn't want to go in. He didn't know Iruka that well and didn't want to disturb him. So he sat outside the door and brought his knees to his chest. This was the time that he wished he had his teddy bear.

Thinking about his bear, he rested his head on his knees. He needed to come up with a name for his teddy. His brain started raveling off boy names but it didn't last long for he was slowly nodding off.

Suddenly he toppled backwards and dumbly looked up at Iruka. "Were you going to sit out here instead of coming to get me?" the brunette asked while stooping down and helping the boy sit up.

He nodded timidly. "Is my bear in there? I don't know where he is." That made Gaara nervous. "I-I need him. M-master Naruto would be upset if I lost him." The redhead started to shake.

"Calm down, Gaara. Naruto won't be mad at you. I'll look in here real quick, you stay right there." Iruka disappeared back into the pitch-black room and flicked on a low light. The brunette came back a minute later without the soft stuffed animal. "He's not in there. I'll help you look." The man offered his hand to the boy. "Where'd you have him last?"

Suddenly it hit him, the dining room. "H-he's downstairs, where we had dinner." Gaara didn't want to go there but he wanted his bear. "He should be at our table."

Iruka could see and feel that the child didn't want to go, to relive the trauma again. "Alright. Take me there and I'll look for it." He followed the redhead as he turned and led the way.

Once they got to the dining room, Gaara refused to go in. "Our t-table was to the l-left of the pool." He sat down on the bottom stair as the brunette nodded and walked away.

The man knew that the servants had cleaned this room. One of the servants probably picked up the bear and was going to give it to Sasuke or Naruto the following morning. But he still checked under each table along the way and then he stopped at their table.

Still sitting in the chair Gaara had occupied earlier that evening, was the soft, plush, brown bear. "Gaara, I found him," he said as he walked back to the boy.

Gaara was nodding off once again. Being left on the stairs, in the dark was making him a little jumpy. So when Iruka called out to him, he fell from the stair in a daze. And that is how Iruka found him.

"Hey, hey. Are you all right?" He knelt in front of him and placed the bear in the boy's arms. "Let's get you back upstairs." Iruka went to scoop him up but was pushed away.

"I want to take you to my drawing room." He used Iruka to stand, then he slowly made his way down a hall. "It's not far from here. I want to draw you." Gaara felt exhausted. That damn frottage took all his energy.

He pushed the door open and let the brunette in first. "Do you mind if I draw you?" he asked belatedly. Gaara picked up a sketch pad and flipped it open to a fresh page.

"It's fine." Iruka looked around, astonished at all the materials. "Is this all yours?" Iruka asked as he inspected some of the painting supplies.

"Master Sasuke gave this room to me today. I haven't used anything yet." Gaara pulled a stool to the center of the room. "You can sit here, Iruka-kun," he said as he patted the cushion.

The man sat down and waited to be posed. "I take it that you are a talented little artist if Sasuke bought all this for you. He knows when he sees talent."

"Thank you, Iruka-kun." Gaara watched the tan man fidget for a couple minutes before deciding to pose him. He turned his face toward the angled desk and said, "Think about Kakashi-kun."

Iruka blushed a bright pink and looked down. "Why do I have to think about Kakashi?"

"When you think about people you like, you tend to make the most tender, kind face than if I asked you to smile." So he waited a minute until a slight blush and small smile crossed the man's face.

All that was heard was the scratching of pencil on paper for the first couple of minutes. After Gaara drew the initial outline, he asked, "Where'd you meet Kakashi-kun?"

"We met at a café. I had just ordered my coffee and as I went to turn around I smacked right into him, splashing my coffee and his. I felt so bad about it, I bought him a new latte and a new shirt.

"He then proceeded to sit down with me at a table and we talked the day away. It's one of my favorite days of my life. He's charming, really. But he loves to embarrass me and make me blush."

Gaara smiled as he re-adjusted Iruka's face a little more to the right. "Do you love him?" he asked curiously.

The man blushed furiously as he sputtered, "Well-I-um-he treats-uh…yeah, I do, a lot. He's gentle, kind, and caring but there are times were he is selfish. He's horny but I hope that fades with age. Kakashi definitely loves his porn, sometimes I feel like he loves it more than me."

A minute later, the redhead started to color the sketch. "Iruka-kun, will you and Kakashi-kun ever get married?" he gently pried as he shaded the brunette's cheek.

"One of these days. It's not a top priority right now. We love each other but we don't need a certificate to prove it." Unconsciously Iruka was leaning over, trying to see the drawing.

The redhead noticed the man peeking and nudged him away. "Not until I finish it." Carefully, he continued to fill in the white space. "I want it to be a surprise for you and Kakashi-kun."

"Oh, alright." He sat still and continued to think about Kakashi. He continued to fidget with his hands.

The redhead pulled out a couple boxes of colored pencils and proceeded to color in his drawing. "Do you and Kakashi-kun want kids?" he asked innocently

"We've talked about it once or twice but we're not sure. I already treat Naruto as my own and love him but I'm not sure if we should raise children. I'd give anything for me and Kashi to procreate. I'd love to have something made of himself and I, to love and nurture." Iruka looked down and fidgeted slightly before continuing, "I know Kakashi would be a good father and teach the child things I couldn't. We would be good parents, I know it." He sheepishly looked up at the redhead.

"If anything happens to Master Sasuke and Master Naruto, w-would you take me in?" Gaara asked barely above a whisper. He knew that if Sasuke and Naruto were to die, he would be given back to the auction house and resold.

"If we were able to, I would. It wouldn't take much convincing Kakashi. He likes you and he seems at ease with you. You're well behaved for 13." Iruka looked down at his hands for a moment before saying, "Naruto cares a great deal about you. I'm not sure if that's from what you do sexually," both males ducked their heads and blushed, "or if it's genuine love. But he would make sure you're taken care of."

Gaara lowered his pad and questioned, "Really?" His masters would place him somewhere safe if something happened. This made a small smile appear on his face.

"You remind him of himself. He once needed someone to take care of him. Naruto didn't have a home most of the time. He was orphaned at two years old and was in foster homes until he was about 15. When I knew him, he was bouncing from home to home, coming to class in dirty clothes, scratches and bruises.

"At first, I thought that maybe some kids had trash canned him but one night as I walked home, I found him in an alleyway, digging in a Dumpster. The second he saw me, he lowered his head in shame and murmured 'Iruka-sensei'. I took him to my house. He didn't stay long, just enough to get a warm meal and a well-deserved shower.

"After that, I would take him out to ramen if he did a good job on a project or a test. He was a good student...when he paid attention.

"Naruto did a lot of things for attention but the attention he received was negative. Always reprimands and punishment. So I tried my best to shower him with gentle words and praise. But any time I tried to worry about him, he would just smile and say 'I'm fine, Sensei. I have a family to take care of me now, dattebayo!'. I knew he was lying, he was trying to comfort me. But I would swallow my tongue and let him leave my class.

"I'm happy for him. He found someone to love him and take care of him unconditionally. He seems happy here and I'm glad. He needs this in his life. I don't really care for the fetish but it works for Naruto," he said, grimacing. "He is and always will be a ball of sunshine."

"You sound like Master Naruto's father. You love him so much and you only want what makes him happy and best for him." Gaara mauled this over as he continued to finish the drawing.

Several minutes later, Iruka stood up and stretched. "Kakashi's turn now. Do you want me to bring him down here or you up there?"

"Could you bring him here? I want to sketch him next and I want him to look at the drawing of you." The redhead stood and cautiously wrapped his arms around Iruka's waist. "Thank you for staying here tonight. If I become a burden or annoying-"

Even though the man was enjoying the awkward hug, he raised his tan hand, hushing the boy. "Don't start that. Kakashi will be done in a few minutes." Carefully, he released the boy and turned from the room.

=^.^=

As Naruto walked into the bedroom, he knew Sasuke wasn't sleeping. "Master, you have a busy day tomorrow. You should rest," he berated lightly as he climbed into the bed.

"It's not that busy, Naruto. Some of things I can push until next week if I need to. But I think Gaara will need me more than those papers in my study." The raven rolled towards the blonde and ran his fingers through the locks. "How's he doing?"

"He's fine. He'll be a little tired but he should be perfect for Iruka and Kakashi." The blonde laid against Sasuke's side and tangled their legs.

"Good." The raven wouldn't admit it but he loved looking at his blonde in the moonlight. His tan skin all a glow, making him look like an angel. Suddenly he noticed something on his pet's neck. "Naruto, is that a bite mark on your neck?" Sasuke asked while tracing the wound.

Outside, the blonde looked shocked, inside, Naruto was panicking. He couldn't tell his master that Gaara had done that. "It must be from the fight earlier. I didn't realize he bit me. I'll go bandage it." Sliding from the bed, the blonde hoped the raven bought that.

Sasuke didn't like that fact that Naruto didn't notice it until he pointed it out. Usually he was very attentive to what happened to his body. He just chalked it up to all the adrenaline pumping through the blonde's veins at the time. The raven had no reason to doubt his blonde. "Does it hurt?"

"Not much. I'll be fine." He left to the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit after turning the light on. Naruto wiped disinfectant on the mark before placing a large bandage over it. He couldn't believe he just lied to the one person that had accepted him no matter what. _I'm a horrible person_. He took a deep breath and went back to the room.

Once Naruto was in the bed, Sasuke asked, "What did you and Gaara do?" He pulled the blonde to him and nuzzled his hair, breathing in his scent.

"W-we just talked. Mostly about my past and things that I've done with you. He's really curious about us," he lied efficiently.

"Well, tell him anything he wants to know. We can't hide things from each other," he said while dragging his hand down the other man's thigh. When the blonde stiffened, he thought it was from him.

_Why did he have to say that?_ Naruto felt guilty now. For the five years he had been with Sasuke, he never once lied to him on purpose. He always got in trouble if he did. Naruto buried his face into the raven's sculpted chest as he pushed any thoughts away.

The raven took the blonde's cuddling as a hint that he wanted to sleep, so he pulled the covers up around their shoulders and kissed Naruto's forehead.

_We're so dead if we get caught, _Naruto thought as he forced his eyes shut and begged sleep to take him.

=^.^=

Kakashi sleepily stumbled to the drawing room. He was enjoying his hour of alone time. The ashen-haired man had been reading his Icha Icha and right as Yuuko and Heiko were about to do it, Iruka came in and told him it was his turn. Damn kid was ruining his fun. He pushed the door open and saw that the boy was busy, so he slipped up behind him and saw his spectacular drawing.

Iruka's hair was down, a slight blush on his cheeks, and a small but happy smile on his lips. The deep chocolate eyes looked caring and gentle. He almost looked like a woman but the strong jaw said otherwise.

"Brilliant work," Kakashi drawled, scaring Gaara. "That looks just like my 'Ruka."

"Kakashi-kun," the redhead gasped. "You weren't supposed to see it yet. I wasn't finished with him." He pouted at the man.

"My apologies. I didn't know," he said with a grin plastered to his face, negating his words.

"Go sit on the stool, Kakashi-kun." Gaara carefully turned to a new page and waited for the man to do as he said but Kakashi hadn't moved.

"Manners need work, Strawberry." Kakashi pulled his orange book out of his pocket and opened up to where he left off.

"Rudeness is not becoming, Kashi-kun." The boy turned away from him and started to write names for his teddy.

"Touché." With a snap, he closed his book and went to the stool. "What do you want me to do?"

"Sit, turn your head towards me and put that book away...please." Gaara didn't know what the book was about but it was going to be a distraction...to the both of them.

"Is that all, Strawberry?" Kakashi complied with the instructions while wishing he could open his Icha Icha.

"Could you think of Iruka-kun?" Again, he turned to a fresh page and began his drawing.

Kakashi was quiet, then suddenly a faint blush painted itself on his cheeks, gray eyes looking to the ceiling and his lips twitching with a smile. "Iruka means the world to me. I would do anything to protect him and make him happy. He comes first, then me," he confessed.

"I know he would do the same for you." As he drew, Gaara was reminded of the scar on Kakashi's face. "How'd you get that scar, Kashi-kun?" he blurted out.

Not even fazed by the sudden bluntness of the question Kakashi replied, "An ex-lover came at me with a knife when I broke it off with him. He's dead now." The ashen-haired man grinned, just to freak the boy out.

Gaara no longer felt safe to be alone with this man. "Y-you killed him?!" He was ready to bolt out the door at any sign of hostility.

The man rolled his eyes. "No, Strawberry. It hurts that you think so low of me. He died in a gang fight a couple years ago. I had nothing to do with his death."

The redhead released his breath and continued to draw. "Did you love that man? The one who died?" he asked a while later.

"No. He was a little too much for me. I felt like I had to hide part of myself unlike when I'm with 'Ruka." A smirk appeared on his face now.

"What was his name?" Gaara gave up trying to sketch for the moment. He was going to screw it up if he kept paying more attention to the conversation and not what he was doing.

"Obito. He was a very happy-go-lucky person, and I loved that part of him. Then he tried to join the very same gang that killed him. I didn't want to be around him after that. He became violent and angry all the time." Kakashi looked down at the floor and clenched his fists. "But that didn't mean he needed to die."

"It wasn't your fault, Kakashi-kun." Gaara didn't know what to say to comfort the man, so he ended up staring dumbly at him.

"Let's get back to your sketch now, shall we?" He looked up at the redhead with a smile and continued to watch him. "How'd you get here? How come you get to live with broody Sasuke and hyper-active Naruto?"

The question surprised the redhead and it took him a minute to recover. "I was sold at an auction house. I belonged to another master. He wasn't as nice or as kind as Master Naruto is. He wasn't as forgiving as Master Sasuke is.

"He beat me, raped me, and beat me some more." Gaara swallowed and closed his eyes tightly. He would not cry over this, not now. "He did it every day, if not twice a day. He even let other people abuse me. If I wasn't good, I wouldn't be able to eat. He made me sleep in his bed, so he could touch me.

"His other pet, Kabuto, was treasured. Master wouldn't hurt him at all." The redhead kept his head down. "Kabuto was free to do as he pleased. Even though he was supposed to be my brother, since we were both Orochimaru's pets, he refused to talk to me. If he did, he called me names and would smack me." The redhead clenched his fist as he held back a sob. "I wasn't allowed to touch him unless Orochimaru said I could. He had his own room and his own possessions. He was my master's favorite and I was just trash used to release tension and anger." A couple tears had escaped his closed eyes and were rolling down his cheeks. He wiped them away angrily. Gaara refused to look at Kakashi, afraid of the look on the man's face.

Kakashi didn't think he would bring up such bad memories and felt guilty. "I didn't mean to bring him up." The man rose from the stool and stooped until he could see the boy's face. "You're not trash. You shouldn't believe lies. You're a well behaved boy, with a great personality." A small, reassuring smile graced his lips.

Gaara cautiously looked at the fair haired man, to find a gentle smile. "You don't think Master Naruto and Master Sasuke will use me, do you?"

"They couldn't possibly even think of something that horrendous. They treat you well, don't they?" Kakashi didn't want to talk about such sad things anymore.

"Yes, they do." Gaara was tired of talking about his past and the terrible things that had happened to him. "Kashi-kun, get back on that stool. I'm not finished with you yet."

"Yes, Sir," the man joked as he stood up straight and took his place back on the stool.

=^.^=

He was back with Naruto now, on the couch with his face buried in the man's chest while sitting in the blonde's lap. "Master, did you have a life before Master Sasuke bought you?"

"The life before Master was not a good one. I had gotten caught up in gambling and drugs. Master was my savior. He kept me from hurting myself." Naruto tightened his arms around the boy and nuzzled his hair.

The redhead giggled and his left ear twitched. "Does he love you?" He looked seriously at the blonde.

"Yes, he does." He kissed the child's hair. "He'll love you too. It took him over a year to say it to me."

"I had a family before I was sold. Not that they cared about me. My father was the one who took me to the auction house. I had a sister, Temari, and a brother, Kankuro. They didn't like me because I killed our mother. I-I didn't mean to."

"I know, koi. Things like that happen and what happened to your mother was not your fault. They shouldn't hate you because of it." He rubbed the boy's back. "They hurt you, didn't they?"

The redhead nodded. "When my father was at work, they would beat me. They refused to play with me and any toy I got, they took." Gaara clutched his bear to his chest. "Father tried to kill me once."

"What?! Why would he?" The blonde had startled the child with his loud voice, making him hide his face against the man's chest more.

"I-I was playing with one of Kankuro's puppets when I was about 3 1/2. My father grabbed my hair, yanked me up from the floor and started screaming at me. That alone made me cry. I had been playing with a puppet my mother had made my brother. He proceeded to smack me and pull a chunk of my hair out. He threw me into a wall, making me black out from all the pain. The first thing Father said when I woke up was that I was a disgrace to the family and that I should be thankful that he allowed me to live. I wasn't able to touch anything that wasn't mine and I didn't want to. After that I had kept to myself. Then when I was nine, Father took me to the warehouse and left me there." By the time he had finished, Gaara had his face buried under his bear and the blonde's chest.

"Even your family hurt you. Well, you're safe here. You'll only get punished if you deserve it. And afterwards, we'll take care of you and make sure you get better." The man nipped at the cat ear by his chin, receiving a gasp.

Gaara didn't want to remember any more, so he changed the subject. "What was your first time like?"

"First time having sex? It hurt, no matter how much Master prepared me. He made sure that I was comfortable and did his best to make it pleasurable for me." Naruto wasn't going to force anything out of the boy. If he wanted to add anything, he would. Sex was a hard subject to talk about with Gaara.

The boy peeked up from behind his teddy. "Did you bleed?" Every time he was taken, he bled. Was it just him or did everyone?

"I did a little bit. Master couldn't help it, but he made sure that the next time I didn't." He looked down at the child. "You did, didn't you? Well, only lovers who hate each other would try to destroy each other. We don't hate you, we care about you very much and want to make sure you're comfortable with everything we're planning to do with you."

"Which is what?" He turned to face Naruto fully. "Like playing with me? And fuck—"

Naruto pressed his finger to his lips. "Make love, koi. There is no fucking in this house." He removed his finger. "We plan to love you and take care of you. We want you to get an education and possibly have a tutor come to the house. We want you to be able to survive if something were to ever happen to us."

The redhead shook his head. "Nothing will happen to you. Y-you won't leave me alone...again." He wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck. "I need you, Master."

The blonde returned the embrace. The feeling of being needed was a delightful sensation. "I know. I'm not planning on leaving any time soon." He rubbed circles on the small, clothed back.

=^.^=

"Itachi-sama, I found my young slave. Your otouto's pet is very attached to him. Look at my face," Orochimaru whined. "He pulverized it!" He pointed to his extremely bruised eye that had swollen shut. Even after Kabuto tried to heal it.

"You acted foolishly. I'm surprised you didn't receive worse," the raven said, sitting on his elegant, black chair. "Did you at least get the most important piece of the mission across?"

"Gaara knows we'll come get him. Hopefully Sasuke will leave them alone long enough for me to take them."

"I only want the blonde. With him out of the way, I can have my otouto all to myself."

=^.^=

It was around six thirty when Iruka finally gave Gaara his present. He was leaning against Kakashi's stomach while the man laid on his side.

"This is for your collar. We didn't know what you liked so we just got your name." Iruka smiled as they boy's eyes widened.

"It's so pretty, Iruka-kun," Gaara complimented as he ran his fingers over the shiny, metal fish with his name engraved on it. "Thank you so much, Iruka-kun and Kakashi-kun." He hugged the brunette before throwing his arms around Kakashi's neck.

The man rolled onto his back from the impact, pulling the boy on top of him. "Careful, Strawberry. You're going to hurt me. I'm old, remember?"

"You're not old, Kashi-kun. My father is way older than you!" He sat up on the fair-haired man's stomach. "Can we stay in here? I don't want to leave."

"Yeah, that's fine. As long as you're quiet when I go to sleep," Iruka said while taking the tag from the redhead. "Can I put this on you?"

"Please." Gaara sat completely still, not wanting to make things harder for him. "Iruka-kun, do you and Kakashi-kun like me?"

"Of course we do." Kakashi ran his hands up and down the boy's sides before tickling him.

Gaara squirmed erratically and laughed as Iruka joined in, leaning across his lover's waist. He suddenly felt like he was in a family. These men tried to make him happy and took care of him when his masters were busy. The redhead laid back against Iruka's chest. "I like you guys, too. You should come over more."

"We will considering we have you to corrupt and hang out with," Kakashi chuckled. He hadn't felt this free in a long time with someone else other than Iruka. The fair-haired man propped himself up on his elbows.

"No corrupting, Kashi. That's up to Naruto and Sasuke." He rested his chin on the boy's shoulder.

Kakashi pouted at the man. "You know, you make me out to be a pervert, Iruka. Like all I think about is sex!"

"You do! I know you do! You own a porn publishing company! You carry around that damn orange book with you where ever you go!" Iruka countered while gesturing with his hands wildly.

"No," the silver-haired man said flatly, "I think about you all day long. Not my fault if my thoughts turn naughty." He smirked at his lover.

Iruka blushed deeply as he wrapped his arms around Gaara's waist loosely. "You better watch yourself, Kashi. We don't want to scare the boy."

The redhead placed his hands over Iruka's before saying, "You won't scare me if you guys do something intimate," not quite getting what the brunette meant. "I've seen plenty of things."

"Strawberry, Iruka doesn't like to show affection publically." He pouted slightly before running his hand through the red hair and gently tugged on one of the small cat ears.

The boy purred quietly while leaning into the man's touch. "Kashi-kun, that feels so good." His tail flicked wildly as he tried not to lay on top of the fair-haired man.

The brunette was taken by the slick maroon tail and he gripped the appendage curiously, watching as the boy's back arched. "Gaara, is your tail sensitive?" He received his answer as the boy shivered and pulled it away from his loose grip.

"Extremely. Master Naruto and Master Sasuke don't touch it because if you squeeze just a little too hard, it shoots pain throughout my body." Gaara wrapped said extension around his waist. "If you pet it, that's okay. N-no squeezing."

"Understood." The brunette stole Kakashi's hand from Gaara's hair and brought it to the tail. "Feel how soft it is."

The older man stroked the appendage carefully as he said, "It's like silk or velvet. Is your hair the same way, Strawberry?" Without waiting for an answer, he threaded his fingers through the red mop. "You're soft all over."

"Thank you, Kashi-kun." His instincts took over and he butted his head against the man's hand, then against his chest. Only Naruto had played with his ears recently. It felt wonderful to be pet, patted, and stroked. The redhead was soon purring and pushing into the men's hands.

"I think Strawberry likes the treatment," Kakashi stated as he stopped scratching behind the boy's ear. When he received a whimper from Gaara, he smirked. The fair-haired man pushed the redhead against Iruka's chest. "Let's see if your stomach is ticklish." Kakashi tenderly scratched the small, cloth covered tummy.

Gaara was astounded by the older man's proposal. When a pale hand rubbed against his stomach, his eyes closed. That felt fantastic, it didn't tickle. A purr erupted from his throat as his left leg started to twitch.

It was amazing to watch the boy melt at the scraping fingers. Iruka could feel the purr vibrate against his chest and was marveled by it. He reached down and joined in with Kakashi's hand.

Now there were two hands torturing him. A small moan escaped his lips and his leg shook uncontrollably. Gaara hid his flushed face into the brunette's shoulder.

"Look at this, 'Ruka," he said while pointing to the boy's leg. "I think I found his favorite spot." He removed his hands slowly. The leg stopped moving all together.

The boy was still relaxed on Iruka as he opened his eyes. "You're going to hold that against me," Gaara stated quietly.

"You sound like I bully you all the time." Kakashi tugged at one of the red cat ears, making the boy hiss quietly at him.

"So far you have, Kashi. You made fun of him for having his stuffed bear, renamed him, and talked to him about sex. I would be surprised if you didn't make fun of him." Iruka's mouth twisted in a smile at the end, letting his lover know that he was playing.

"Hmm. It's not my fault. He makes the most wonderful reactions to what I do." He danced his fingertips up and down Gaara's side and relished in the giggles that erupted from the boy.

Once the redhead quieted down, Iruka said, "Kashi, it's your turn. I'm going to go to sleep. Night, Kashi." The brunette slid from his spot on Kakashi to kiss the man before gently hugging the redhead. "Night, Gaara." He then shuffled under the blankets and closed his eyes.

Kakashi looked at the child on his stomach, then spun him around before pulling out the book Gaara had chosen earlier for them to read. "I'll read a paragraph, then you."

Gaara nodded and leaned against the solid body behind him. He liked it when Kakashi read to him. If the man didn't require him to read, then he would definitely fall asleep.

The silver haired man opened the book, found the right page, and began to read softly to the child nestled in his lap.

But Kakashi only read until he knew Iruka was out. That's when he closed the book with a snap. "Let's read something a little more…saucy," he offered as he placed his Icha Icha in front of them. "I'll start." He flipped open to the page he had left off.

"Yuuko slammed his coffee cup down. 'You never listen to me when I'm having a problem! Do you even care about me, Heiko?' he questioned the ragged man sitting at the table."

"Heiko, shocked by the declaration, waved his hand dismissively. 'Of course I do. You know I care about you and you are all I need.' The raven stood up from his seat and crossed to his redheaded lover. 'I love you, Yuuko,' he said while embracing the fuming man."

"The smaller man pushed at his lover. 'Just saying that isn't going to get you off the hook. I'm still mad at you. Stay away from me until you can learn to listen.' Yuuko shoved Heiko away roughly and dashed towards the bedroom."

"The only thing Heiko saw was Yuuko running, so he gave him chase. The raven caught his lover around his waist and held him to his chest. 'I can listen, love. I've just been busy.'"

"Yuuko squirmed roughly as he yelled, 'You liar! Let go of me! You never listen to me! Let go, Heiko.' The man stopped his struggles and resorted to hanging limply in the raven's arms."

"Heiko had noticed that his lover hadn't been in the mood lately and was constantly sleeping and eating. 'What's going on, Yuuko? Why are you so upset?' He turned the redhead around and made him look at him."

"Yuuko bit the finger that was under his chin. 'You don't care! If you did then you would already know! Let go! Let go!' he cried as tears cascaded down his cheeks."

"The raven shook his head. 'Tell me what is happening. Why are you sleeping all the time? Why do you eat everything in sight? Why don't you talk to me?!' he asked while tightening his arms around the man."

"The redhead ducked his head and laid it on the raven's chest. 'My head hurts, Heiko. Can I go back to bed?' He didn't really understand why he was so upset or why he wanted to fight his lover. 'Please?'"

"Kashi-kun, Yuuko sounds like a woman. He's moody, he eats a lot, and sleeps. Is he pregnant or is it that time of the month?"

The man chuckled while pulling Gaara closer to him. "Men can't get pregnant, Strawberry."

"But it's a story. Anything can happen," he countered. "Have you read this one before?"

The man shook his head slightly. "Let's continue reading and find out, Strawberry."

Gaara turned back to the book and began to read again. "Heiko picked up the small redhead and brought him to the bed. The raven hated seeing Yuuko in pain so he would do anything to fix the problem. 'Will you tell me now?'"

"Yuuko shook his head. 'Can you get me some pain killers? My head is pounding.' He pulled a blanket over his body."

"The raven slid from the bed and into the bathroom to retrieve the medicine. When he came back, he found Yuuko sprawled on his back, rubbing his stomach. 'Yuuko?'"

"'Hmm?' he said while looking fondly at his belly. It had gotten larger over the past month since he was eating all those sweets and weird concoctions he had been craving."

"Heiko kneeled on the bed and offered his lover the pills. 'Here, take these. Do you feel alright?' He placed his hand on top of the redhead's stomach."

"The smaller man pushed his lover's hand away. Yuuko didn't want the raven touching him right then. 'Don't touch it.' He took the pills and swallowed them. 'Heiko…'"

"'What is it, Yuuko?' He couldn't understand why his lover was rejecting his touch. 'Do you need anything else?'"

"Heiko…I've been acting weird because…because I'm p-pregnant!' The man turned away quickly and hid his face."

Gaara spun around and pointed at Kakashi. "I told you!" The redhead looked at Iruka for a second. "Do you wish Iruka-kun could bear children?"

He was taken aback by the question. "I love 'Ruka the way he is. If I could impregnate him, we'd have several children by now." Kakashi suddenly received a kick in the leg by a 'sleeping' Iruka. "Ouch."

"I think only Sunan women can get pregnant. I don't remember much about Sunan culture. I've never heard of a man giving birth." Gaara looked up at Kakashi for confirmation.

"You're right, Strawberry. No man has ever given birth before. But I would love to have a child with my 'Ruka,..even if it was adopted." Kakashi looked over at his lover and smiled. "I know he loves children…and to have some of his own would delight him to no end."

"Iruka-kun said that if anything were to happen to Master Sasuke and Master Naruto, that I would come to live with you." Gaara looked at Kakashi cheerfully.

"He did, did he? Hmm." _That's not such a bad idea._ "I wouldn't mind you living with us."

"Really?!" He knew he wasn't supposed to be so happy that he had a place to go after his masters left. "Kakashi-kun, what time is it?"

"It's 7:38. About an hour and you'll be able to go to sleep." Kakashi leaned back, bringing the boy with him. "You want to continue reading?"

The redhead nodded and shifted into a more comfortable position. "'You're pregnant? How'd that happen?' Heiko hovered over the redhead."

"Yuuko whipped his head towards the man. 'You fucked me! You stuck that blasted thing,' he pointed at his lover's crotch, 'up my ass and now I'm pregnant! Don't touch me! This is your fault!'"

"Kashi, don't read the cuss words to him. He's only a child," Iruka mumbled sleepily and nuzzled his pillow.

"I thought you were asleep, 'Ruka. I won't say those words to him anymore." He looked down at the tired child in his lap. "Just a while longer, Strawberry."

The boy shook his head. "Kakashi-kun, can I sleep now? It's only an hour. I'll be okay." He curled slightly against the man's chest. "Please?"

"No." He turned the redhead around and opened the book once more. "You need to stay up. I can't be responsible if something happens to you."

"Okay, Kashi-kun." The redhead gazed at the page and twitched his ears irately. "'I didn't know, Yuuko. If I did, I would've made sure that you wanted this. I'm sorry, Yuuko.' The raven shrank back from his lover."

"The redhead wrapped his arms around his stomach. 'I'm not keeping it,' he whispered. 'I'm not ready.'"

"Kakashi-kun, I couldn't give away a child. I couldn't submit anyone to that kind of pain." He pushed the book away.

"What pain, Strawberry?" The ashen-haired man leaned to the side to see the boy's face but the redhead was staring down at the book.

"The pain of not being wanted. Of no one loving you, only hurting you. Yuuko should keep the baby. He needs to make sure it's loved." Gaara clenched his fists as he looked up at Kakashi. "I don't want the baby to end up like me."

"Strawberry, the story's fake. The baby's not real and Yuuko ends up keeping him anyway. He couldn't get rid of something that he and Heiko created." Kakashi hugged the slightly trembling body.

"H-he does? Yuuko doesn't abandon his child?" When the man nodded, he visibly relaxed. "That's goo—hey! You said you didn't read this part! You liar. I won't believe anything else that comes out of your mouth." He turned away with his arms crossed.

"Suit yourself, Strawberry." Kakashi leaned forward to rest his chin on the boy's right shoulder and began to read to himself.

"Read to me," Gaara said while settling back into the man. His eyes hurt from reading earlier and he was too tired to continue.

Kakashi removed his left hand from the book and rested it palm up on his thigh. "Alright. Hold my hand."

"Why?" The redhead cautiously laid his hand into the large, pale hand. "Are you planning to do something perverted?"

"No, Strawberry. It's so I can tell when you're falling asleep." The man held the book open with one hand and continued to read.

"Heiko stared down at Yuuko. 'I know. But together we can raise the baby—!" Kakashi was cut off by Gaara grabbing the book and turning the pages.

"I want a different story. I already know the ending to that one," he explained when he felt the gray eyes boring into his skull. "Not nice to stare, Kashi-kun," he stated coolly as he put the book back into the man's hand.

"Not nice to steal, Strawberry," he countered easily. Kakashi glanced over the page to make sure that there was nothing too graphic in the beginning. Then he started to read.

He had to squeeze the boy's hand a couple of times before he resorted to flicking a cat ear. Eventually Kakashi became very interested in the plot and forgot to take care of the child in his lap. The ashen-haired man looked down at the small boy relaxed and slumbering against him. Kakashi looked at the clock, 8:42 a.m. "Night, Strawberry."

Kakashi laid back and carefully maneuvered Gaara to lay more comfortably on him. As he pulled a blanket over them, a groggy-looking Naruto opened the door.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I'll take him if you want. You don't have to keep him." Naruto leaned down and went to pick Gaara up but the boy gripped Kakashi's shirt and nuzzled the man's stomach.

"It's quite alright, Naruto. I think he likes where he is." He rubbed behind the maroon cat ear and received a soft purr. "Night, Naruto."

"Night, Kakashi." The blonde pressed a kiss to the boy's brow and rubbed his hair gently. "Night, Koi." He straightened up and said, "Thank you, Kakashi, for looking after him. You helped me a lot tonight."

"Anytime, Naruto. He's a joy to entertain." Kakashi placed his book on the night stand. "See you later, Blondie."

Said blonde rolled his eyes at the nickname. "Bye, old man," Naruto retorted as he left the room.


	19. The Babysitter

Did I offend people last chapter? I didn't mean to. It seemed like no one reviewed. R&R please!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto...FML

**Warnings:** Spanking, humiliation, slight crossdressing.

* * *

Gaara was curled around Naruto's side, snoozing away. The redhead had fallen asleep half an hour ago with his face buried in his bear.

Kakashi and Iruka had left earlier to go to the hospital for Iruka's cousin was admitted there early this morning.

Sasuke was sitting on the couch opposite them, tapping away on his laptop. He really didn't want to leave his pets alone. The raven was afraid that Gaara would need something that Naruto couldn't get or find.

Naruto's arm was wrapped around the boy's back, holding him to his body. He was watching a cartoon on the television with the volume set on low. "Master, he's out cold."

"That's good. He deserves the rest." Sasuke set the laptop to the side and came to sit next to Naruto. "He looks like a baby kitten when he lays on you like that."

"I think you've gone soft, Master." Naruto kissed his raven's nose before ran his hand through the soft, red hair and hugged Gaara closer. The boy's tail curled around him, the tip was gently thumping against the blonde's chest.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Sasuke got up from the couch and made his way to the door. The raven yanked it open to find a somber looking Sakura.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun. Can I come in?" Sakura hated herself for how she acted last night. That couldn't have looked good in Sasuke's eyes.

Surprised that she wasn't trying to jump him, Sasuke let her in. "Why are you here, Sakura?" he asked angrily. She could've helped out with Gaara last night but she was too obsessed with him to help his pet.

"I-I wanted to apologize for last night." She looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry I didn't help you. So I thought I could watch Gaara-kun today and you two can go out and have fun."

The redhead instinctively tugged Naruto's shirt closer to his nose when a foreign scent assaulted his nose. A small whine left his throat and he burrowed closer to the smell of coconuts.

"I-I don't know, Sakura. He's just sleeping and he won't let go of me or Master Sasuke."

"Please, Naruto-kun. It was not lady-like of me to ignore Gaara-kun's birthday or for me not to help him." She hung her head. "I want to make it up to Gaara-kun."

Said boy nuzzled his way into his blonde master's neck and sniffed. "Master, I'm hungry," he whispered sleepily.

"What would you like? Maybe some ramen?" Naruto asked while slowly sitting up as not to jostle Gaara too much. "You can have prawns, or even an apple."

"I can make lunch for him," Sakura piped as she moved towards the kitchen. "Steamed rice and vegetables with some teriyaki chicken. Sound good, Gaara-kun?"

Gaara nodded before opening his eyes. He wasn't about to leave the comfort and heat of Naruto. The redhead groggily sat up before he rubbed his right eye with a fist. "Why is Sakura-san here?"

"She's going to babysit you while Naruto and I go out for a couple hours," Sasuke replied. "You will behave for her. You will do what she says. If she does something that truly makes you uncomfortable, then you may refuse."

The redhead cocked his head. "She doesn't have to stay here. I can stay by myself. I'll behave, I promise." He was silently begging not to be left alone with the woman.

"You haven't earned the privilege yet, Pet. Don't push it." He walked to the kitchen where Sakura was, telling her that she could stay.

"Koi, don't let her touch you. You're mine and Master Sasuke's. Don't let her taint you." He kissed the boy's forehead. "Be good." Naruto lifted him and settled him on the warm part of the couch. "I'm going to change into something more formal." The man left the room.

The boy hugged his bear to his chest and leaned against the plush pillows. His eyelids were drooping and his limbs felt heavy. Gaara just wanted to drift into unconscious and feel that wonderful floating sensation.

"Gaara, wake up," Sasuke ordered as he walked back into the room. The raven sat down next to the child and tilted his chin up. "We're going out to lunch and then to the mall. We should be back by dinner. I know you may not like her, but you will treat Sakura with respect."

"Yes, Master." The redhead blinked tiredly before slowly crawling over to his master and sat on his haunches. The boy bumped the man on his chest and purred softly when his master pet him on the head.

"He wants reassurance that we're not leaving him for good," Naruto explained after watching for a minute. "I've seen kittens do it to their mothers or owners."

Without even realizing it, his pet had nested himself in his lap. "The scare last night must have brought out more of his animal instincts." Sasuke kissed the red hair. "We are coming back, pet. We'll only be gone for a couple hours."

"Okay, Master." He didn't move from his spot and continued to purr. Gaara hated the idea of being left alone with a woman. Some were nice to him but most yelled at him for accidentally breaking things and would beat him for doing so.

The redhead had grown up with maids that followed after his father's example. If he beat Gaara for touching something, then they would too. The boy had developed a fear of women because of it.

Naruto picked the child out of their master's lap and cradled him lovingly in his arms. "Be good for Sakura. Don't let her snoop around either. She'll probably steal some of Master's underwear or something." The man chuckled lightly. The blonde hugged the boy closer and kissed him. "Bye, koi."

"B-bye, Master Naruto." Gaara nuzzled closer and wrapped his arms around the man's neck and squeezed. He was gently set on his feet.

"Come, Naruto." Sasuke stood and waited for his blonde pet. Once Naruto was at his side, he bid Sakura goodbye and they headed to the garage.

Gaara looked longingly at where his masters once stood. He had never been left alone in the house before. Sure, Naruto and Sasuke would leave him to his devices sometimes but they were always there in the house. He let out a small whimper and went to his masters' bedroom.

There, he took one of Naruto's many blankets and one of Sasuke's pillows, then went to the front room. Gaara laid the pillow on the couch, climbed on next to it and pulled the blanket on top of him.

"Gaara, sweetie, do you feel okay?" Sakura asked as she walked into the room with a steaming bowl of food.

"Yes, Sakura-san." He suddenly realized how pathetic he must look; covered and nested in his masters' bedding. Gaara felt so lonely without his masters in the house.

"Well, here's your food. Do you want something to drink?" She asked kindly. Sakura didn't like male children all too much…but she was doing this for Sasuke. She needed to make sure that he fell in love with her and forgot about that annoying blonde.

"Milk please," he replied while sitting up. The redhead would put the bedding away when he was finished eating. His masters wouldn't even know it was moved.

=^.^=

Kakashi quickly ducked into a pet store while Iruka was busy inside of an antique shop.

He perused the aisles until he found the one he was looking for. Once there, he looked over the items. He had a itching curiosity and it needed to be scratched. The ashen-haired man picked up what he wanted and headed to the checkout lane.

=^.^=

Sasuke leaned across the table. "I was thinking that we would take Gaara out tomorrow night. He deserves it."

The blonde nodded. "Where?" The table was small, since they were sitting in a café, Naruto pressed his forehead against his master's. "Maybe the club?"

The raven locked his lips with his pet's. "Exactly what I was thinking. We have to introduce this world to him slowly. Remember how I tried to thrust you into it? I've learned from that. Plus he's a little skittish."

"Yes he is. Gaara will get used to it, especially if we tell him before hand." The younger man licked at Sasuke's lips lightly. His master reacted in a lovely way, sucking his tongue into his mouth.

"Ahem!" the waitress said a little too loudly. She was an average height young girl with a spunky attitude. That was the third time she had tried to get the men's attention.

The master took his time separating from Naruto before glaring at the teenage girl next to their table.

"Here's your guys' coffee. Is there anything else I can get you?" she asked a little too sweetly while setting the coffee mugs on the table beside the men.

"No. Leave," Sasuke ordered quickly and evenly. The audacity of that girl. He then turned his face back to his pet and smiled slightly at him.

"M-master, may I say something? And I mean it with the upmost respect," he said with his head bowed. Naruto was feeling very submissive today, he wasn't quite sure why either.

"Naruto, you're free to talk here." The raven gently stroked the man's cheek. He never restricted his blonde's speech, he loved his voice too much to do so. "Dobe."

Naruto froze. That was his nickname when Sasuke played around with him. It had been a good two months since he heard it. The blonde knew anything he said here would be considered coming from an equal, not from a slave.

"Gaara, I feel, seeks a protective master; someone to save him and care for him. He's not a pain slut. He hides from it. I know he won't ask you for protection, he'll take what you give him and be happy; even if it kills him inside. It's not pride, it's what he's been taught. Also a fear of rejection." Naruto looked up at his master. "He's been hurt too many times to ask for it anymore. His father didn't protect him, his former master abused him. We are the ones he trusts now. We need to make sure we don't take advantage of it."

The raven smiled at his pet's awareness. "Wonderful observation, Naru. I appreciate the advice. I want to be able to do my best for him and you. Gaara needs me and you to keep him loved and out of harm's way." Sasuke was in the best mood since he left the house. He had been cooped up there since he and Gaara went to the store.

"Thank you, Master." The blonde took a sip of his coffee. A thought suddenly came to him. "Isn't it cross-dress night tomorrow night at the club?"

"Why yes it is, Naruto. I thought Gaara would enjoy it since he doesn't mind wearing girl's clothing. Plus I want to dress him as skimpy as possible. I have a present for him tomorrow."

Naruto lifted his head. "And what present is that?" It's most likely a sexual one, if any.

"He's been through a lot lately, so I figured I would allow him one orgasm. Only this once. Just to ease any stress he has. As a master, it is my duty to make sure both my pets are in good health." He saw the look of utter shock on Naruto's face. "Don't worry, you're allowed one too."

The blonde nodded. "Thank you, Master Sasuke." Naruto drank deeply from his mug before he smiled at his master and locked lips with him. "Teme," he whispered.

=^.^=

Sakura had brought in a trunk of toys for him to play with. Gaara was interested in what was inside but didn't want to be watched by the woman. Except she was in the bathroom at the moment.

He went to the trunk and flipped it open. Woman's clothing fell out. "Where's the toys?" he asked himself. Maybe these were the toys? He dug through the garments until a pair of leopard print, boy cut underwear. Gaara dashed off to another bathroom.

The woman walked out into the living room to find her suitcase open and Gaara gone. "Just great," she grumbled.

The redhead liked the way he looked in these wonderfully tight, sexy underwear. Gaara wanted to keep them. If this was a toy, he liked it. Gaara posed several times before tossing his shirt back on and strode out the door.

Sakura was worried about where her charge went. "Gaara, sweetheart?" she called out.

"Yes, Sakura-san?" he replied timidly while he walked back towards the couch. "Is something wrong?" Even though he had felt confident in the bathroom, he didn't want to show her.

"Did you take something out of here?" she asked while pointing at her open suitcase.

He looked down at his feet. "Y-yes, Sakura-san." Gaara slowly lifted his night shirt, to reveal the panties. "I-I thought you said that there were toys in there," he pointed to the box, "b-but there isn't."

"You put t-them on?! I-I haven't even worn them yet!" She took a hostile step towards him. "They don't even look good on you! Why did Sasuke-kun pick you over me?"

Gaara stepped back from her when she advanced. "He doesn't like you!" Gaara spat back at her.

Sakura brought her hand back and whipped it across Gaara's cheek, making him yelp. "That's not true," she roared at him. "Sasuke-kun loves me!"

He fell onto his side and scrambled behind the couch with tears in his eyes. That slap hurt, his cheek was smarting. There was no way in hell Gaara was going back out there with her.

Suddenly, Sakura realized what she had done. "Gaara, sweetie—!" she began while she started towards the couch.

"Don't you dare," Iruka growled. He and Kakashi had heard the small argument and saw Gaara hide behind the couch. "Did you just strike a child? A defenseless child?" the brunette questioned roughly.

"I-I wasn't thinking. I j-just did it. Gaara, I'm sorry." She went to move to the couch again but Iruka stopped her.

As the brunette gave Sakura a thorough grilling, Kakashi leaned against the side of the settee. "Hey, Strawberry," he said gently as he reached his hand to pet the boy.

The redhead shied away and ducked his head as a few tears ran down his cheeks. He felt very pathetic. "I-I'm s-sorry, Sakura-san," he whimpered.

"Shh, Strawberry," he crooned quietly. Kakashi abruptly thought of something. The man dug what he had bought out of his pocket and offered it to the trembling child. "It's a present. Take it, Strawberry."

The boy edged closer and carefully pried the pale fingers away from the odd shaped ball. "What is this?" He accidently brushed his nose across the wool fabric. Gaara pushed his face into the man's hand and followed it as it moved it away from him.

Kakashi grinned at the display. "Come, kitty-kitty," he prodded. He guided the child into his lap and twirled them around so the man faced his livid lover.

"Sakura, I'm going to leave you to Sasuke-kun's devices now. You slapped his lover, so you will have to face him." Iruka pointed at the couch farthest away from Gaara.

"Gaara-kun is still wearing my underwear. I want it back." She knew she was being petty but could care less. That boy was trouble and an obstacle in her path to winning Sasuke over. Sakura went towards Kakashi, but was stopped by the silver-haired man's glare.

"You come close to Strawberry again and I will personally take care of you." He tightened his arms reflexively as Gaara licked the ball, thoroughly enjoying the toy.

"Is that a threat, Kakashi-san? I didn't do anything to you. This is between me and Gaara-kun." She stepped determinedly forward but was pulled back by Iruka and made to sit on the couch.

"That's where you're wrong. You hit a boy who has gone through a trauma in the last 24 hours. You obviously don't understand that. And since you can't, Iruka and I have to be here to keep Strawberry safe. You have no right to be here." He smiled at her before quickly turning away from her.

Sakura was fuming. How dare Kakashi treat her this way! Sasuke wouldn't allow this. She was going to rat on them once her love got back. The woman smirked evilly.

Gaara was so engrossed in his toy, he didn't hear anything being said about him. All he felt was the man moving him around. He let out a mew as his ball was taken from him. "Mine!" The redhead reached for it and missed. "Kashi-kun!" he whined.

"Shh, Strawberry." He turned the boy's face toward him. "Pupils dilated, reaction time is slower, and his eyes are red," he mumbled to himself while Iruka sat himself next to the man.

"Don't tell me that he's an experiment. Kakashi, what did you give him?" He tried to peek around and find out but he couldn't. Then his lover showed him the ball that he was currently torturing Gaara with. "Is that catnip?"

Kakashi nodded before setting the child on the floor to play by himself. He tossed the ball, watching it plop into the redhead's lap. "He's got cat attributes. I just wanted to see how much," he explained.

This was the best present ever! He pounced haphazardly on the toy, his tail flicking wildly. The ball rolled under his palm, making him lose his balance and land on his side. There was a loud booming sound and he scattered into the hallway.

Iruka and Kakashi were watching the small show and laughed when Gaara fell onto his side. Then abruptly stopped when he scampered out of the room. "Gaara, are you okay?"

The back door opened and slammed shut, causing Gaara to tear through the room, stop right before his catnip and rub his cheek into the carpet. At the same time, Sasuke walked into the living room.

"Wonderful position, pet," Sasuke cooed before hooking his arm around Gaara's waist and pulled him up.

He snatched the ball up and pressed it to his nose. That smell was scrumptious. Gaara whined once more as his master took his catnip away. "Mine! Mine! Mine, Master!" the redhead screeched as he pawed at the raven's hand.

Sasuke realized that his redhead had something in his hands, along with new underwear. He took the small, saliva slicked ball. "Pet, this behavior is unacceptable. Quit this right now." The raven handed Naruto the ball as he entered the room. Then he swatted the child's bum before setting him on his feet. "Behave."

The slap to his bottom brought him out of his daze. "Master, I'm sorry." Gaara dropped to his knees. "Sorry, Master," he whispered as he looked pathetically up his master.

The man gazed down at Gaara and noticed the tear tracks. Did something bad happen while he was absent? "You'll be punished later. Right now, I want to know why—?"

Sakura perked up at the word 'punish'. "Sasuke-kun! They are so rude. How can you hang out with these low-lives?" she asked hysterically, pointing at Iruka and Kakashi. "They have no respect—!"

"We are the low-lives? We had to save Gaara from you! Otherwise, who knows what you would've done to him!" Iruka exploded. "He didn't even do anything to her," he said, turning to Sasuke.

Naruto snatched his kitten up off the floor and glared at the woman. "What did you do to him?!" He searched Gaara's body for any indication for some type of blemish. All he found was one of the boy's cheeks was redder than the other and the tear trails. "What did she do to you?"

He ducked his head. Naruto and Sasuke were going to be mad at him when they found out. Gaara deserved what he got. The child clung to his master's shirt and refused to open his mouth, his ears drew back against his hair.

"Naruto, she slapped him," Kakashi interrupted. "He didn't do anything wrong. He was standing up for you, actually."

If his pet was was defending him, then he didn't deserve the slap. "You struck my pet?" Sasuke growled. "Did I give permission to punish him?" The woman shook her head. "That's what I thought. Get the hell out of my house!" he roared. "Don't come back!" This was a perfect reason to throw her out and have her never come back. He was extremely pleased with his pet at the moment.

She leapt from the couch at Sasuke's yelling. "Sasuke-kun, let me explain! Those homos don't know what—!"

"Do you have something against homosexuals?" he asked while glaring at her. How could he leave her with Gaara? Sasuke must've been crazy to do so.

Sakura looked down at her feet. "O-of course not, Sasuke-kun. I don't mind people loving the same sex. I have a friend who is gay," she mumbled.

"Sakura-kun, Master Sasuke and I are gay lovers. Kakashi and Iruka are gay too," Naruto supplied, while shifting the child in his arms. "Master Sasuke doesn't like women," he snapped angrily, making Gaara wrap his arms around his neck.

All she heard was Sasuke may love her* and that the other men were fags. "Sasu-chan, I'm so happy!" Sakura launched herself into his arms.

The girl who has been fawning after him for years was happy that he was gay? That didn't sit right in his mind. Sasuke knew she had selective hearing, just not this bad. "Sakura-san, let go of me right now," he ordered. "And the fuck out of my house!" he yelled while pushing her towards the door. "I don't want you near us anymore."

_What?_ She heard him right, didn't she? Naruto said that Sasuke loved her. Why was he acting like he didn't want her around? "But, Sasu-chan, you just said—!"

"You have selective hearing. You've had it since the second grade. I've never liked you or even women for that matter. I love Naruto, the blonde next to me. I love _him_, not you. Go home." With that put to rest, he turned away from her.

No way. There is no way in hell Sasuke just rejected her. "B-but, Sasu-chan—!" Sakura was desperate now. Everyone could see it.

"Don't call me 'Sasu-chan'," he said, void of all emotion. The raven didn't wait to see if she had left, he heard the front door open and close quietly. Sasuke motioned for Kakashi and Iruka to get up as he wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist and began to walk to the TV room. "Gaara, come with me. Time for your punishment.," he said once they were in the desired room. The child, when set down, walked to him.

Gaara was now dreading being with his master. "Master Sasuke," he whispered as he was led to his masters' bedroom. "What's my punishment?"

The man looked down at the boy, then took his hand. "You'll find out when I start. Don't speak anymore unless I give permission, understand?"

The boy nodded and grasped the pale hand harder. He really messed up and Sasuke was mad at him. Was his master going to beat him? Whip him? Even rape him? Tears welled up in the corner of his eyes.

"There is no reason to be scared. You'll be fine afterwards if you behave. You can even go play with Kakashi and Iruka. But no catnip."

Again, he nodded. This was all part of the world he lived in. Fuck up and you get punished; behave and get rewarded. But even when he was good he was treated like shit so it made no difference, until he came here. These masters cared about his wellbeing and what he wanted. So he tried to do his best. But today was a small hiccup and he had to face the consequences.

The raven sat on the bed and pulled Gaara between his legs. "I want you to tell me what happened today with Sakura-cunt. Don't lie to me or your punishment will be double."

He looked down at his feet and played idly with his fingers. Gaara didn't know what to say, so he told his master everything. From taking his pillow and Naruto's blankets to the catnip Kakashi gave him. When he was done, he looked at Sasuke sadly before looking back down at his toes.

"I see," was all he said. He could not believe how petty Sakura was. Sasuke leaned down slightly and kissed the child left cheek. "I've never liked her. You did a very good job at defending your master today." He pulled the child onto his lap, trapped the boy's legs under one of his and peeled the underwear away from the pale globes. "But that has no effect on your punishment."

A spanking? He was going to get a spanking. Gaara felt horrible for thinking that his master would beat him senseless. The redhead wiggled slightly as cold air fanned over his exposed flesh.

Sasuke ran his hand over the buns a couple times before he raised his hand high in the air. They were going to be red in a matter of moments. He was surprised that Gaara didn't complain or try to get out of the punishment. His pet understood why he was getting spanked.

The man brought his hand down swiftly across both cheeks, making a reverberating smack. Sasuke felt the child tense but Gaara did not make a noise. He smacked the pale ass several more times until the redhead cried out and pulled away.

Gaara had to keep his whimpers in his throat, otherwise Master may spank him more. The pain was increasingly getting worse with each slap on his bare buns. He jerked as the hand made contact one more time, making him whimper. Tears rose and fell down his face and into the sheets. It stung horribly. But he refused to tell Sasuke to stop.

"Stay still, pet." Sasuke couldn't believe he was getting off on this. The boy was rubbing right against his cock, stirring it. Plus he liked watching the alabaster skin turn a rosy pink to a bright red. After bringing his hand down numerous times, he asked, "You learn your lesson yet?" Sasuke smacked the presented piece of ass a few more times.

"Yes, Master!" he struggled to get out coherently with the sobs that were trying to escape his mouth. The redhead grasped the sheets and fisted them roughly. Just from the 31 times that hand has hit him, he wouldn't be able to sit for a while. "No more," he whispered.

He had heard what the boy said but chose to ignore it. Sasuke didn't like the color yet, it wasn't dark enough red. "What lesson did you learn, pet?" A harsh smack landed on the boy's ass. Now it was.

After cringing from the blow, Gaara opened his mouth and replied, "I need to behave when company is over." The redhead tensed for another slap with tears still sliding down his cheeks. But no spank came.

The raven carefully sat the child up, being cautious of the red buns. He could feel the heat rolling off them. "I only punish you because you need to behave and you own nothing unless I give it to you, understand?"

The redhead nodded and leaned against his master's chest. "I'm sorry, Master." He gripped the man's shirt as Sasuke leaned to the side a little. "My butt hurts," he whimpered when he accidently brushed it on the raven's slacks. More tears cascaded down his face.

"I know, I know," Sasuke soothed as he squeezed the lotion he grabbed from his bedside table into his hand. While he smoothed it onto Gaara's bum, he asked, "Do you know why I punish my pets?"

"Because you can. You are Master and I am slave. You can do as you please with me. And I am to please you and follow your every command." He buried his face into his master's neck as he pushed his ass into the pale hands. That lotion felt wonderful on his bruised backside.

"No, I punish my pets because I care. I care about how they act when company is here and when we go out. I want you to listen to me, but I don't want you to do it blindly. I want you to be happy and healthy." Sasuke wrapped his arms around the boy tightly. "I want you," he whispered.

Gaara froze suddenly at the confession. This master, this man wanted him. He looked up incredulously. "My body?"

"No, Gaara, all of you. Not just your body, but your soul, the very being that you are." He held Gaara a little longer before setting him on his feet. The boy's underwear was gathered at his knees. "Pet, where is your cock ring?" Sasuke asked as he inspected the small member.

_Oh shit! What do I say? If I lie, I'll get spanked again…or worse._ Gaara blurted the first thing that came to his mind, "Master Naruto took it." That wasn't a lie but only part of the truth.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. "And why would he do that?" He rubbed gentle circles on the child's hips while he waited patiently for his pet to answer him. The raven didn't want Gaara to feel pressured.

Gaara squirmed slightly. _What now?_ He shrugged his shoulders. "He didn't tell me."

For some reason, he didn't trust that answer. "Alright then. Let's go find out." Sasuke scooped the boy up, bare butt visible for all to see as he tossed him over his shoulder. _Maybe this will get me the real answer._

This was humiliating. Now Iruka and Kakashi got to see his red bum. Gaara placed his hands over his stinging backside, only to have them slapped away. The tears began once more.

"No hiding it. You earned that cherry-red ass, deal with it." He walked to the small TV room. Gaara had gone limp on him. "Naruto, I need to talk to you for a second," he declared as he stepped into the room.

Naruto's eyes went wide at the display. His kitten's ass was being flaunted. "Um, yeah. Be right back guys." He quickly made it to Sasuke. "Yes, Master?"

The raven wasn't one to beat around the bush. "Gaara told me you took his cock ring off. Why?"

He knew this was coming but not so soon. The blonde looked down at the floor for a brief second before replying, "He didn't need it."

"What do you mean? He always needs it. Gaara has raging hormones like any other teen." Why wasn't he getting a straight answer?

After having a couple more seconds to think, Naruto had come up with something brilliant. "He was so distressed and upset to get it up last night, Master. There was no threat of him jacking off. Plus it was chaffing. There was no reason for him to be wearing it."

Sasuke looked at the bum next to his face. He set the debased child down. "Put a new one on him later tonight. Make it a cute one." The raven pet the red mop as he kissed the blonde's cheek. "I will see you later. I'm going to work for a little bit."

Gaara pulled his panties up and clung to his blonde master's leg. He was never taking anything from Kakashi again or go near catnip. The redhead let out a small whimper when Sasuke patted his head and gripped Naruto's pants harder.

The blonde tried to untangle the boy's fingers from his slacks but the redhead was determined to stay attached to him. "Gaara, look at me." Once he caught a glimpse of the jade eyes, he continued. "Pretend like that didn't happen. They won't say anything." He carefully lifted the child into his arms and felt Gaara hide his face in his neck. The blonde walked into the room, challenging the other men to say something as he sat down on the beige couch. He gently situated Gaara in his lap, making sure his butt was comfortable.

Kakashi felt like he had to break the tension in the room. "Strawberry, you have a—!" he was cut off by Iruka's and Naruto's hands smacking him in the head. "What? I was just going to say that he has a tear on his cheek," the man grumbled.

The redhead tugged lightly on his blonde master's hair. "Are you mad at me for telling him?"

"No, you did the right thing. Do you know where your cock ring is?" When he received a shake, he sighed. "Okay. How does your bottom feel?" he asked as he wiped a saltwater drop from Gaara's red face.

He shrugged. From the position he was in, he was comfortable and nothing was touching his bum.

The blonde nuzzled the boy's hair. "He only punishes us because he cares. Don't scorn him, koi."

"I don't. I understand why he did it. I deserved it for my behavior. There is no way I can hate Master." Gaara licked Naruto's jaw line. He looked over and found Iruka gazing at him. "Iruka-kun, do you want to play a game?" The redhead was tired of sulking. Gaara got his butt swatted and he learned his lesson. When he received an affirmative, he smiled.

* * *

*Naruto said gay lovers, through Sakura's selective hearing she thought he said 'may love'. Stupid pink blob

Suggestions? Comments? I'd love to hear them. Please Review!

Next Chapter: The Club!


	20. The Club

Im so sorry it took so long to update. I was extremely busy and this chapter was hard for me to write. I'm not quite sure why either.

This chapter is dedicated to Barbasulrico since they pointed out I didn't tell you what Sakura wore in The Long Night Part 1. It is updated now so the incomplete sentence is now complete.

Nitpicking: Thank you for the information. What you suggested will come into play soon. Thank you very much.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naru-chan or Sasu-chan or Gaa-chan...sad day

**Warnings: **Rimming, cross-dressing, clubing, underage drinking

* * *

He stared at himself in the mirror after he put on the outfit Naruto had laid out for him. Gaara tugged the neon pink, pleated skirt down but it refused to go past the middle of his thighs. The scarlet mesh top had a plunging neck line, showing the bright red duct tape Xs on his nipples. And having his light purple briefs show just a little too much of his butt didn't help things a bit.

Gaara walked out of the bathroom to find Sasuke molesting Naruto. One of the pale hands was pinching and rubbing a nipple while the other teasingly dipped into the neon orange skirt. The raven saw him and immediately stopped, making the other man groan in disappointment. "What the hell did you dress him in? His outfit is the same as yours, just a different color."

The raven master was wearing a navy leather top that stopped an inch and a half above his belly button. It dipped low in the back, showing a lovely expanse of creamy skin. In the front came up and created a collar around his pale neck. Sasuke's black leather pants hung low on his hips and hid part of his thick soled, combat boots.

"I thought we could match. But since you don't like it, let's find something else for him to wear." Naruto motioned for the boy to come and he lead him to the chest that held the girly garments.

"I do like it. He just looks very uncomfortable in it." Tonight was the night Sasuke was exposing Gaara to the night life of their kind, the club. He was going to show him the fun side of being a good pet. Wanting this to go seamlessly, the raven had Gaara dress in drag, something the boy didn't seem to have a problem with…until now.

"What's wrong, Gaara? Do you not like the clothes Master Naruto set out for you?" Sasuke asked as his hand glided over his blonde ass while Naruto was bent over.

The redhead looked down at his toes. "I like them, Master, I do, but they're…" he didn't know how to describe it. The cloth just didn't feel right.

"It's too revealing or tight?" When the redhead nodded, the raven made his way to the child and began to undress him until he was stark naked. "Let's get you into a looser outfit." Sasuke turned to Naruto. "Get the small, black skirt; white mesh tank top and black, mesh thigh highs, and white arm warmers," he ordered. "Oh and the white satin thong."

Naruto grabbed the clothes as his master named them. Then he made his way towards Gaara. The blonde dressed his kitten while placing small kisses on Gaara's neck, chest, and face, the child loving every bit of it.

Sasuke made his way to his pets and scoped his littlest one out. "How do these feel, pet? You like these better? I do." He gently ran his hands down the boy's sides.

The redhead giggled at all the affection. The clothes fit a lot better than the others. Even though he was in a thong, Gaara felt more comfortable. The satin cupped his privates nicely and the thigh highs gave him the false sense of pants. "I like them a lot more. Thank you, Master."

"Let's go then, shall we?" Sasuke said. When both pets were at his side, he left to the car.

=^.^=

Gaara clung to Naruto's hand as they entered the club. "Why doesn't Master have to dress up too?" he asked when they stopped but Sasuke continued on.

"He's a master. He may dress as he pleases. But right now, you need to sign this paper." Naruto handed him a piece of paper. "It asks you simple questions about your preferences and if you're with your master against your will. That's why Master kept walking. He's not allowed to be with us when we answer."

The boy took it and looked it over for a minute. He followed Naruto and was put into a booth. He answered the few questions, then brought it to the blonde. "What's this for?"

The blonde took the child's hand as he said, "It protects the pet from abuse. Remember, it asked you about your safe words and if you mind being tied up? It's to make sure that the pet isn't being violated and abused. If one is, the club keeps him here and they send the master away.

"Also it's so the club knows what room to put the pair in. This club is all about the pet's pleasure. That's how Master made it. He was tired of all the pet mistreatment." He turned their questionnaires in and went through the 'Pet Entrance' after the attendant allowed them to.

"Master Sasuke owns this place?" Gaara took in the sporadic lights at the end of the hall and the vibrations of the bass. "This is his business?"

"Yes, he owns several places like this. Master is very pro-pet protection. There are too many pets being used and killed." Naruto tucked the child to his side as he pushed the door open.

Loud, hypnotic music assaulted his sensitive ears, so they flattened against his hair and his tail wrapped around his thigh. This was very new to Gaara, he was more curious than scared.

Sasuke stood in the middle of the club with three shots of tequila when his pets arrived. "Drink this, it'll loosen you up." He handed one to each of his pets, then quickly swallowed his.

The redhead cautiously sniffed it before crinkling his nose in distaste. Gaara opened his mouth and drained the small glass. The liquid burned his throat, making him want to throw it up, plus the nasty after taste made him gag. How did this loosen him up? "W-what was that?"

"Mm, tequila," Naruto hummed after taking his drink. He took everyone's cup and went back to the bar, leaving his kitten with his master.

"Do you remember what Naruto showed you today? How to move your hips?" The raven held the child's hips and brought them to his. Sasuke began to move against Gaara, his hips rotating in a figure eight motion while swinging in time with the music.

The boy nodded. "Master said this was dirty dancing. T-that we only do it in places like this." He rubbed his waist along with the raven, relishing in the friction. Suddenly he was sandwiched between his masters, the blonde pressing into his back.

"That we do, pet." Sasuke grabbed the firm rump, to receive more friction. His need was blossoming.

Five minutes later, the tequila had Gaara in its clutches, making him lose some of his inhibitions. The redhead pressed himself on Sasuke and began to pepper kisses on his stomach and chest. He looked up at the man as he slowly raised the raven's shirt. Gaara marveled at the expanse of skin and attacked it with his lips and hands, needing the contact.

While the boy between them was paying attention to the skin lower down, Naruto was taking full advantage of his master's lips. He rocked into Gaara, eliciting moans from both parties.

Sasuke was enjoying the treatment so much, he may not have noticed the steely eyes boring into him. _Nii-san_. That was odd. His brother never liked loud, crowded places. "Excuse me, pets. I have someone I need to talk to. No one is to touch you." The raven quickly moved away before he lost sight of his brother.

The boy turned to the blonde. "I like it here. It makes me feel good." He nuzzled the tan stomach as he ran his hands over the man's sides. "Can we come again?"

"Yes, koi." He pressed a finger to the redhead's lips, silencing him. It was hard to talk and hear over the music and he was tired of trying. Naruto's fingers slipped under the black skirt and he squeezed the plump ass.

He reached up and rubbed the nipples behind orange duct-tape. Gaara really liked being touched by this man. Naruto didn't make him feel dirty or used…just the blonde's. A hand reached out and smacked the pale bum, making Gaara yelp.

Naruto glared at the man who decided to lay a hand on his kitten. He caught the man's hand and glared. "He is not to be touched by anyone but his masters. Respect the rule or get out." The blonde flipped the child towards the bastard and pointed at his duct-tape. "Off limits, bastard."

The redhead turned himself back and hid his face in the man's stomach. "So that's why Master put these on us? So we can't be touched?" He didn't want someone else's hands on him. That made him feel like a whore. Soothing touches were now being applied to his back. Gaara melted into them and began to club once more.

He hated seeing the child upset or scared, so he comforted him by rubbing small circles on his back. "Yes. He doesn't like to share…unless it's with me." They continued to dance while Sasuke was away.

=^.^=

Sasuke walked to his brother in silence, then stopped a couple feet away. He hadn't seen his Nii-san in several months. The raven had missed him dearly. When their parents had died in a terrible shooting, Sasuke was raised by his brother until he was 16. They were all they had left now.

The older raven uttered a small chuckle, only to have it be carried away by the music. "Otouto, you were always shy around me. Come," he ordered lightly with his arms open to receive his brother.

The younger Uchiha crossed the small distance and hugged the other. "Where have you been? Why haven't you called me?" he asked with a small pout. Didn't his Nii-san understand that he was worried about him? Sasuke pulled away but didn't let go of his older brother.

"I've been busy, Otouto. But it is a two-way street, you know. I can't always be calling you." He ruffled Sasuke's hair affectionately, receiving a light glare.

"Busy with what? Your girlfriend?" The raven was constantly childish with his brother and only his brother. "You can't always choose her over me. I am family." He was also possessive of him.

"I don't have any lovers, Sasuke. But you do. Two, very stunning pets." He looked to where Naruto and Gaara were. "You choose them over me, don't you, Otouto?" The oldest Uchiha asked with a hint of anger.

The raven was caught. He loved his Nii-san very much but he couldn't live without Naruto. He wanted to say yes but he couldn't hurt his brother. Sasuke looked down at the floor.

Only his Nii-san could make him submissive. It was his powerful voice and godly body that made Sasuke feel so inferior. One day, he hoped, he would surpass Itachi and be the best master there was. Sasuke only wanted to please his Nii-san and would do anything not to endure his brother's wrath.

"Don't lie to me, Sasuke. It will do you no good. Tell Nii-san the truth." He still talked to his brother like he was seven. To Itachi, Sasuke would always be innocent and pure, no matter how many times he had sex with that blonde abomination. Sasuke would remain his little Otouto.

"I-I do pick them over you, Nii-san." He could feel the anger rolling off his brother and started to amend what he said. "But only because I know you'll understand. Every time you call, I come see you. Is that n-not enough? Do you want m-more?" Sasuke looked pleadingly at Itachi, hoping desperately that he would be okay with what he said.

Itachi smiled. This was going to be easier than he thought. "Do you love your Nii-san, Otouto?"

Even though confused, Sasuke nodded. "Very much, Nii-san." He hugged his brother closer. The raven knew he was acting like an insecure child. But Itachi constantly made him feel vulnerable.

"Then get rid of them. I can make you feel better than they can. If you love Nii-san, you will sell Naru-kun and Kitten-kun. Otherwise, I won't come to see you anymore." Itachi felt his brother tremble in his arms slightly at the threat.

"But Nii-san will always come see me. You promised. Don't tell me you lied, Nii-san." He couldn't get rid of his pets, he cared too much about them. Plus, Itachi needed him as much as he did, he was sure of it. His Nii-san couldn't just leave him like that. Sasuke smiled inwardly, not letting Itachi in on his discovery.

"It won't be a lie if you give them away." Itachi leaned over a bit and kissed Sasuke's forehead. "I can give you the world, Otouto. Remember that." He then turned on his heel and left.

Sasuke wasn't worried that his brother wouldn't come see him, even if he didn't get rid of Naruto and Gaara. Who said he couldn't go to him? The raven smiled slightly to himself, went to the bar and ordered three more shots; knowing that he needed one after what his Nii-san had just said.

=^.^=

Naruto was currently grinding against the redhead, teasingly pulling at Gaara's clothes. It hadn't taken them very long to become sweaty and hot. They had also gotten erections from the dancing.

Gaara's eyes were closed, letting him enjoy all the pleasure his master was giving him. He wasn't very shocked when a refreshing drink was pressed against his lips. The boy opened his eyes and swallowed the shot.

The raven had already down his tequila and handed Naruto his while he cupped Gaara's groin. Leaning down to the the redhead's level, he said, "I think it's time we go somewhere more private." Sasuke took the child's hand and lead him to the 'Pleasure Rooms'.

The blonde quickly followed his dancing partner and master, holding onto Gaara's tail as he did. He knew what was to happen next and was thrilled.

A woman stopped Sasuke at the main door. "Master Uchiha, would you like your Presidential Suite? It is ready for your use."

The man nodded and made his way to the room with his pets in tow. Once they made it to the room, Sasuke opened the door and let them in. "Pets, on the bed."

The child wobbled to the bed and ungracefully fell onto it. His brain was filled with a small buzzing and foggy sensation, both were surprisingly pleasant. Gaara felt the mattress depress and was pulled into a warm lap.

Naruto clambered onto the bed and dragged the redhead cozily into himself. It felt good to have Gaara so close. The blonde nuzzled the pale neck and nipped gently.

Sasuke watched his pets for a minute before sitting on the bed himself. He liked where Naruto was taking this.

The boy squirmed slightly and finally got himself turned around. He greedily grabbed the man's shirt as he pressed himself against him. "More," he uttered. Gaara knew what he wanted, and he wanted Naruto to mark him. "Please," he quietly begged him.

The man looked quickly to Sasuke, silently asking permission to do as the boy asked. When he received an affirmative, Naruto bit into the juncture between the neck and shoulder. Immediately, he began soothing the mark with his tongue while lapping at the beads of blood.

Gaara moaned, resting his head on the tan shoulder. The feeling of the blonde's tongue teasing his wound was pleasurable. Who would've thought that being bitten was a wonderful thing? He laid open mouthed kisses on Naruto's neck as Sasuke crept towards them.

He rubbed the boy's sides before he started to undo the black skirt. Sasuke maneuvered the redhead and slipped the item off him. The raven plastered himself to Gaara's backside and began to let his hands roam.

Smiling against the wound, Naruto moved to his knees so he could remove his skirt and rub his erection on Gaara's. He then craned his neck and licked at his master's jaw line.

The body snug between them started to whimper, moan, and hump insistently. Gaara was getting too hot and his member ached horribly. He took the initiative and slipped his hands into Naruto's underwear.

Gently, the raven pushed the bigger pet down and made sure the younger straddled the other. "Would you like to cum tonight, pet?" he asked huskily in the child's ear.

The redhead arched into the man behind him and mewled. "Please, Master, please!" he cried out. Gaara pulled the blonde's panties down and rolled his hips against the exposed organ.

"I will allow you one orgasm tonight. Only one. Do you want it now or later?" He carefully slid the white thong downward and off the boy. Sasuke was surprised that Gaara hadn't freaked out or pulled away from him. The reason, Naruto was distracting him with his tongue dancing around a pert nipple. The raven smiled and grabbed the blonde's arousal, yanking it hard.

Naruto yelled out and bucked his hips. "Ah, Master!" he panted loudly just as Gaara cried out 'Now!'. The blonde smashed his lips to the plump ones above him, needing to taste him.

Satisfied with his pets' responses, the raven kissed Gaara's spine and licked at the base of it. He let go of Naruto's cock to grab a hold of the redhead's hips as the pink pucker winked at him. Sasuke's revenge was a tentative lick to the ring of muscle, testing his boundaries.

Too much pleasure, too much! Gaara screamed out and pressed back at the probing tongue. His body was trembling and his arms were threatening to collapse. "More please! Touch it again!"

"In a minute, pet." Sasuke shifted the boy to sit on Naruto, facing the raven. He kissed Gaara and rubbed his thumbs over the duct-taped nipples. The man gripped the edge of the tape and ripped it off quickly.

Gaara whimpered and arched his back. Gentle fingers soothed the burning nub as the other set tore the other X off. "Ouch," he whined, then felt Naruto's chest against his back.

"It'll get better." Sasuke left the sore nipples alone and kissed down the small, pale neck. "You taste heavenly, Gaara." He placed his pet's hands on his sides, coaxing the redhead into touching him.

With the blonde's erection probing his lower back accidently, Gaara pulled their master closer. He carefully ran his fingers languidly over the man's obvious arousal. "May I please you?" the boy asked breathily.

Tan hands reached out and charily took off Sasuke's shirt. Then, as if they were one, Naruto and Gaara latched onto a ruddy nipple each. And like a dehydrated pup, the blonde suckled and bit the nub. He only let go when the child in his lap rocked back into him, causing him to moan.

When that small peak came into view, it teased Gaara with its perfectness. He had completely forgotten about his question and he was hell bent on making his master forget too.

Sasuke hadn't never felt so much pleasure at once. "Yes," the raven mumbled. He arched slightly into the moist, scorching orifices while placing a hand on each of the males' necks, urging them to continue.

The little one let go first and drew his tongue down. That navel had been showing all night, driving him up a wall. Gaara sensually traced it before cautiously thrusting his tongue in. Receiving a moan, the redhead nipped it. "May I…touch you, Master?"

He had never willing wanted to take his master's cock out. Gaara shied away at the sound of a zipper being pulled. Every time a cock was brought out, it was used to hurt him in some form, whether it was shoved in him or forced down his throat. But these men wouldn't push him too hard to touch them if he was sincerely afraid to do so. The redhead was slowly but surely learning to trust them.

The raven pet the red mop so close to his member. "Yes, you may." He brought Naruto's mouth to his, biting roughly and breaking the skin. Sucking on the bruised lip, Sasuke ripped off the blonde's tape. "Rim him," he whispered in the other man's ear.

Gaara had to get on his hands and knees to gain access to the zipper. With shaky fingers, he pulled it all the way down, then he popped the button. The redhead ever so gently shimmied the leather enough to see the plain black, bikini cut underwear.

Naruto shifted so his face was now behind Gaara's ass. Unsure of how it was going to taste, the blonde pressed his tongue against the hole. He surprisingly had a delicious tang, motivating Naruto to continue.

Fanning hot breath over the clothed erection, Gaara finally edged the underwear down until his master's cock bobbed in front of him. He cautiously stroked it when he felt a slick muscle lapping at him and plunging into his canal, making the redhead cry out and unconsciously squeeze the member in his hand.

Sasuke pulled the hands away from his cock, even though he didn't want to. Just watching the boy being played with and the moans from them made him close to orgasm. "Is he wet enough?"

The blonde was thoroughly enjoying himself and didn't plan to stop. Naruto put his thumbs on each side of the hole, opening it and slid his tongue into it. That hot passage was addicting, tasty, and tight. It was grasping his muscle harshly, letting the blonde coat his insides with his spit. He thrust it in and out several times before his master spoke. Naruto licked the quivering pucker once more before answering, "Mm, yes, Master."

"Lay back, Naruto. Pet," he lifted Gaara's face up and took in the glazed expression. "Kneel on your hands and knees over Naruto. Please each other but don't touch his cock or your own."

He did as instructed and immediately kissed the blonde, tasting himself. The redhead rested his forehead against his master's and moaned as cold air was blown on his saliva slicked entrance.

"Feel good, pet?" He blew on it once more before rubbing his thumb over the pucker. "Do you like it when I touch you here? When I put my fingers in you?" Sasuke pressed his thumb into the entrance, up to his first knuckle. His finger pad was slowly caressing the redhead's innards and then thrust his entire digit in. "Doe this feel good, pet?"

The boy jerked forward then shoved backwards. Why did he like this finger in him? Why did he want more? That finger made him feel full but it wasn't enough. Gaara whimpered and bucked his hips. "M-more! Please!" No matter how much the redhead moved, the thumb wasn't going to brush against his prostate.

The other man felt somewhat neglected, so he nipped at the boy's throat and sucked at his mark. "Pay attention, kitten. I want pleasure too," he growled into the redhead's ear while he stroked Gaara's sides. When Naruto felt trembling lips press to his, he smiled.

Regretfully, Sasuke pulled his thumb out. "Are you sure you want your orgasm now?" he asked before licking the twitching pucker. It needed to be well lubricated for this to work or he might hurt the boy.

"Yes, M-master! I want it now. It hurts so much!" He wanted to touch his cock but he would be disobeying. "Please let me release!" Gaara's arms were threatening to collapse.

Sasuke smiled as he took his pants all the way off. "I'm glad to hear that. You can rub against Naruto now. Nice and slow unless I dictate otherwise." He settled himself behind the boy and gripped his hips, slowly lowering him down and starting the pace. The raven's member was nestled between the redhead's cheeks.

Pleasure assaulted his body from the friction between him and Naruto and Sasuke teasing his ass. Gaara clenched his hands in the bed sheets and screamed. His cock ached for completion but he didn't want to yet. The redhead wanted to cum with his masters.

"You like being ground against, pet? You like feeling my cock against your ass, so close to sliding into you." Pre-cum was leaking onto the boy's anus, keeping him slick. "You want me in you, don't you?"

Gaara nodded vigorously and rolled his hips roughly. "I-I want you to fill me!" As his raven master rubbed against his ass quickly, he ground his hips faster and faster. His completion was coming soon. "Soon! I'm going to cum—!"

The blonde slammed his lips the boy's, cutting off his scream. The friction was heavy and hot. He was about to explode but he had clamped his hand around his own arousal. Naruto wasn't ready yet.

The raven was rutting Gaara and it was becoming too much for him. His hips connected at erratic intervals now. Sasuke slipped one hand around the boy's waist and gripped the cock ring. Right before the man's coil snapped, he tugged Gaara's ring off, sending him into bliss also.

Naruto felt Sasuke's hand hit his as he went for the cock ring. He realized what he was about to do and let himself go. The blonde opened his mouth in a silent scream as he arched.

The child screamed out his release and felt both of his masters' essences coat his lower half. A couple seconds later, he slumped forward onto Naruto's chest.

"Lay next to Naruto, pet. He can't breathe with you on his chest." Sasuke, since he was the first to recover, went to the bathroom.

Once the redhead was beside him, Naruto kissed his forehead. "You did a good job, kitten. You made me feel so good." When he felt the boy nod in appreciation, he held him more securely.

Coming back with two warm, wet wash cloths, the raven knelt on the bed and began to tenderly clean a tired Gaara. He knew his entrance would be sore even though he hadn't taken him.

This was new to Gaara. His master was cleansing him of his mess and doing it gently. The redhead easily let Sasuke wipe him down. It was pleasant not to worry about pain every time someone touched his intimate place.

He had been abused for the past 13 years and had never really had a kind hand extended to him before. So he held fast to this one. These men made him feel safe when he was with them and he didn't have to worry about a thing. This was still new to him and scared him slightly.

Gaara knew that if something bad happened, the worst thing would be being sold again. He determined that it would have to be something horrible for that to happen. Sasuke thrived on Naruto's happiness and selling him would utterly destroy that.

Tonight had proved that his masters wanted to give him nothing but pleasure and treat him like a spoiled brat. Gaara trusted them more with his body now and knew that no abuse would come about unless he deserved it. And, as far as Gaara was concerned, he could live with that.

He closed his eyes as he felt Sasuke leave him and move onto Naruto. Gaara could get used to being taken care of.

* * *

R&R please! I thrive on reviews. I want to know what you thought and/or if you have suggestions or questions.


	21. The Water

New chap for you guys! Even though this chap might not seem important now, it will be later...especially for Sasuke and Gaara.

This chap is dedicated to **punkanimelover12** for being my 100th reviewer. Thank you to those who review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**Warnings:** Lots of fluff...thats really all it is.

* * *

Several weeks passed and the weather was getting warmer. Naruto was excited for today. He laid out the clothes for Gaara and placed the note on top before heading to the pool.

Gaara stirred after most of the heat from his masters left the bed. He never slept by himself, it scared him to do so. Sasuke allowed the redhead since Gaara wasn't afraid of intimacy as much.

He groggily sat up and held Shukaku, his bear, loosely. The boy climbed out of bed and read the small note.

_Good morning, Kitten. Master and I are taking a swim in the indoor pool. We would like you to join us. You don't have to swim with us, just be there. We have a small surprise for you. Please put the clothes on that I laid out for you. See you soon, Kitten. Master Naruto._

The redhead changed quickly into the bright red and orange swim trunks and ran down to where his masters were. He slowed down before the pool came into view, not wanting to seem too eager to see them.

Naruto was wrapped around Sasuke while they bobbed in the water. He rested his forehead against the raven's and let his breath coast over his master's lips. Then he gently flicked his tongue across them. The blonde molded his lips to Sasuke's in a slow but passionate kiss.

Water had always made him lazy and relaxed. So when they were together in the pool, they took things slowly and enjoyed every second of it.

Sasuke gripped Naruto's ass tightly while he thrust his tongue into his mouth. He casually explored the cavern as if they had all the time in the world. The raven heard the soft pattering of feet and smiled. "Gaara is here," he whispered after he pulled away.

"Mm, good." He gave him one more peck before moving away and smiling brightly at the boy standing a couple feet from the edge of the pool. "Morning, Gaara."

"Good morning, Master Naruto, Master Sasuke." There was no way in hell he was getting into that pool…without Naruto with him. "How's the water?"

"It's quite wonderful. Why don't you come join us?" Sasuke asked while floating on his back lazily. "It's warm, unlike most pools." He swam to the side and rested his arms on it. "There's really no reason to be afraid. You don't have to put your head under the water if you don't want to."

The redhead mauled it over. He shouldn't be worried about his masters hurting him, especially with water. They understood that he had a phobia of it and they had promised never to use it against him. Gaara walked to the edge of the pool on shaky legs. "C-can I just sit here?"

The raven nodded. "There are steps over there if you want to sit on them. If you need anything, we're right here." He left the boy to do as he pleased. Sasuke wasn't going to force him into the water but they were going to do this every morning until they finally got Gaara swimming like a fish. The man began to swim the length of the pool.

Gaara went to the stairs thinking that it would be a simple way to ease himself into the water. Plus it couldn't hurt, right? He was met with a dripping wet Naruto before he reached his destination. "Master?"

"I want to show you some stuff we bought." The blonde headed to a couple chairs with royal blue towels on them. He pulled a bag out from underneath one of them and sat it in his lap after he planted himself. "Here's your towel," Naruto said as he handed Gaara the Scooby-Doo beach towel. "And these are water-wings. They help you float. Oh! And this is an inner tube which also helps you float." He smiled weakly at Gaara.

"These are for me?" Did they really want him to swim that bad? Water was his enemy, his Kryptonite. They expected him to overcome this. Could he face the water? For Naruto? For Sasuke? Gaara wanted to but water had never been a good thing for him. But his masters would make sure that he was safe…right?

"Of course, Kitten. We want you to feel safe and won't let you drown in there. You won't ever be in the pool without one of us with you. If these don't help then we have a life-jacket for you in the closet." Naruto leaned forward and kissed the redhead's cheek before taking his hand. "Let's get in the water."

The redhead followed warily while eyeing the water the entire time. He came to a screeching halt once they came to the stairs. Gaara's hand slipped from Naruto's as the blonde continued on.

Naruto turned around and smiled at the boy. "Do as you please, Kitten. No one will touch you." He understood the redhead's fear and there was no reason to freak Gaara out. The man slid into the water and swam to Sasuke.

He took a tentative step into the pool when he was sure his masters weren't looking. The water was warm, as Sasuke said. The redhead took another step down, the water was now at his knees. The stairs made him feel safe since there was less of a chance of him falling down. Slowly, he sat down and relaxed in the feeling of the liquid caressing his thighs.

The boy had no worries as he quietly lounged. He only liked baths with Naruto since the man would wash him gently and he would hold him securely. And while in the tub, Gaara would go limp in the blonde's arms and daydream.

Before he could think of some fantasy, a yellow mop suddenly appeared in front of his face.

"You seem pretty calm, Kitten," he said as he sat next to him. "Come sit." Naruto patted his lap with a lopsided grin. He thought that if he made it more like their bath time then Gaara wouldn't mind it so much.

Gaara climbed into his master's lap and relaxed against the hard body. He was so out of it he hadn't realized that Naruto had sunk down one more step until he noticed that the lukewarm water was brushing his belly button. The redhead gripped the blonde's shorts tightly.

"Relax, little one. This is a safe place," Sasuke said as he nuzzled the pale neck softly. "The pool is a privilege and a reward for good behavior." He kissed the redhead's jaw line to his lips. "This will never be a punishment."

Today, they were taking this as far as Gaara wanted. Tomorrow, Naruto's turn to try. And the day after, Sasuke was going to get the boy swimming.

The redhead opened one hand and gripped his master's shoulder, to keep him there. "Okay, Master." He squirmed off Naruto's lap and pressed himself against Sasuke with his arms around his waist, the man held his hips to keep him upright.

The raven took the small hint and began to walk backwards, tugging Gaara along with him. "Tell me when you're scared." Sasuke continued until the boy gripped his arms suddenly. The water was to redhead's nipples. "Good boy."

The green eyes were squeezed tight and he was holding his breath. "N-no more." He peeked through his lashes to scope out a pale, chiseled chest in front of him. Sasuke was being patient with him, meaning a lot to Gaara. "Can I just stay here? Right here, in your arms?" Once it left his mouth, the boy realized how mushy that sounded.

Sasuke smiled at Gaara's line and rubbed soothing circles on his hip bones. "If this is where you feel safe then you may." He had no quandaries standing here with his pet holding onto him. The raven was astounded at how comfortable the boy was around him now.

The child smiled contently. "Thank you, Master Sasuke." Gaara tightened his grip minutely as he rested his head on the man's stomach.

Naruto was extremely jovial at his lovers' cute exchange. He tried as quietly as possible to step out of the pool and grab a small snack for them.

Knowing that his master only wanted him to enjoy the pool, made Gaara feel obligated to impress the raven. He tiptoed forward awaiting for the water to reach his collar bone. Now he was trembling against the pale body.

"Don't push yourself too hard, Kitten," Naruto said as he walked back with three small packages. "Come have treat." He wiggled the snacks at the other males.

Gaara scrambled to get out of the water and almost did a face plant but his master caught him. "Thank you, Master." He travelled a lot slower this time and made it safely to the stairs where Naruto was and sat between the man's legs.

The blonde unwrapped the popsicle and handed it to Gaara. "Lick it, Kitten. It's strawberry flavored. Here's your coffee bar, Master." Naruto made a face at Sasuke as he handed him his treat. He then opened his orange cream ice cream bar.

The redhead flicked his tongue across the cold treat and relished in the fruity taste. He sucked the top part into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it before pulling it out and sucking it back in.

Both men couldn't believe what they were seeing. It looked like Gaara was giving a fellatio. Sasuke locked eyes with the blonde and gave a curt nod. "Pet, you know what oral sex is, don't you?" he asked bluntly.

He sputtered and almost dropped his popsicle. Did he have to bring up sex while he was eating? "Yes, Master Naruto is teaching me how to pleasure you with my mouth."

Naruto was in charge of training him in the art of pleasuring. The redhead knew what it was ultimately leading up to but he was hoping that day wasn't soon. The only thing he had practiced on was a dildo. What if he didn't do well? Sasuke would be mad at him.

"Good. Don't slack off or take advantage of Naruto's kindness. I'm going to test you in due time," Sasuke warned.

"Yes, Master Sasuke." Gaara happily suckled on his popsicle in Naruto's lap with Sasuke by his side.

=^.^=

The next morning, Gaara was forced into a piggy back from Naruto as they treaded water. He whimpered for the umpteenth time as the water rose up to his neck. The redhead felt like he might go under when Naruto did that. "Master, I don't like this." His master only held him in place with one hand, right on his bum, and the boy was close to strangling the man.

"I know, koi, but you will." This method wasn't working and everyone knew it. He carefully brought the boy in front of him and had him wrap his legs around his waist. "This should work better." Naruto locked his arms behind Gaara's back and cupped his ass.

This felt much safer but he wasn't quite sure why. "Thank you." Swimming felt much more like a punishment than a reward. So what if he didn't know how to swim? It wasn't that big of a deal. Gaara clung to his master like the drowning cat he was. "After this, time for training?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, but for now, you're swimming…well clinging. Just relax and enjoy the water." He began to bob in the water while minutely moving backwards. Once the liquid was halfway up the boy's neck, he stopped to let him get used to it.

He trusted the blonde with everything. Gaara knew Naruto wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt him but there was still the feeling of doubt in him. No matter what he did, Gaara couldn't make it go away. The redhead had been living here for five months. If they had wanted to maim, torture, or kill him, they would've by now.

Naruto could feel the fear rolling of the young pet. "Okay, that's enough for today. Tomorrow, Master will be in charge of your lesson." He trudged out of the water and toweled them off.

=^.^=

Seeing as how Naruto's methods were too coddling for him, Sasuke derived his own. He took Gaara's hands and led him out into the water. Soon a scared look crossed the boy's face. "I won't let anything happen. You need to trust me."

Gaara shook his head and pulled away when his chin touched the water. "Too deep," was all he said. It was hard for him to let go of his fear and just be free. It took everything in him not to push his master when he came for him.

"Naruto, the board please." He took the foam board and placed it in front of Gaara. "Lay on this. It will keep you up." Sasuke helped him place his chest onto it. "Trust me, Gaara."

The boy clutched to the board roughly and began breathing erratically. His master was taking him farther out than Naruto had. Gaara whimpered and almost slid off the board in an effort to flee but remembered his head would go under the water. Suddenly a large, pale hand was in his hair, calming him slightly.

"You're floating, pet. And you're doing a great job at it," Sasuke praised proudly. He was asking a lot from Gaara and he was surprised that he had gotten this far without so much as a complaint. "You can play with Naruto instead of training today," the raven rewarded while he pulled the child around a little bit more. Sasuke wanted Gaara to get used to not touching the floor the entire time. Once he got to where the redhead could touch, he pulled the board away.

He was relieved when his master pulled the device away. Now he could go cuddle or read with Naruto. But his hope was dashed when Sasuke took both of his hands. "Master?"

"We're not finished yet, pet." Sasuke began to drag the boy out to into the water. "Kick your legs up and out when you can't touch." He instantly had a terrified child in front of him. "Relax, your head won't go under the water."

Gaara shook his head and struggled to get away. "No, no, no!" he cried right before he pulled away and remembered that he his feet couldn't reach. The redhead panicked as the water rose up to his chin and into his mouth quickly.

The raven caught the alarmed redhead before he went under. "Calm down, pet. It's all okay." He brought Gaara to his chest and soothed him slowly. "Do you trust me, Gaara?"

The boy nodded minutely. "But I don't want to do that again, Master. Please don't make me." He thought he was going to die. Gaara clung to his master as the man began to walk.

This was going to be harder than he thought. Sasuke brought them to the side of the pool and untangled his pet. "Hold onto the ledge." Once he did, the raven brought his feet up and held them. "Is this scary to you?"

"No, Master." The side of the pool was right there and he could touch the floor if Sasuke let go of him.

"Now then, kick your legs." The man dropped the feet and took a step back so as not to get splashed. Maybe they should of done this in the first place. He had had the wrong idea and was pushing him too hard.

The redhead did as he was told and noticed that kicking moved him forward and kept him up. "I like this better." Gaara continued his action until Sasuke's voice made him stop.

"Good." He took Gaara's feet in hand and pushed them down. "Face me, little one." The boy did as he said so Sasuke praised him quietly. "Kick your legs as I pull you." Sasuke took the smaller hands in his and began to walk backwards.

Gaara followed easily as he kicked. This was good for him, he realized. When he became scared, his masters tried to quell it and would try a different way. Sasuke and Naruto were always protecting and comforting him. The redhead trusted them much more with himself than he would've thought possible, probably more than he should.

With trust came the power to hurt. The more Gaara gave of himself to his masters, the more pain he would suffer in the end. He was becoming attached and that was never good.

Suddenly Sasuke let go. He watched the redhead flail for a couple seconds before saying, "You can touch."

The boy looked up sheepishly as he stood. "Why did you let go?" Gaara asked in a small voice.

"I wanted to see how you would do on your own. Obviously, not very well. Let's try it again, but when I let go, use your hands to propel and steer." He cupped his hand and pushed it out and to the side to move the water.

The redhead tried to do as his master had and succeeded. "I did it!" he exclaimed as he jumped up and down.

"That you did. Now, catch me." Sasuke gently pushed off and kept himself a couple feet from Gaara's fingertips. "If you do catch me, I'll buy you a new book." He smiled wickedly as he easily glided through the water.

Sasuke had been buying him books to read since the party. Reading with Kakashi had Gaara reading anything he could get a hold of…including the raven's porn; which he hadn't touched since Sasuke caught him and spanked him thoroughly. The man usually bought him foreign titles, seeing as he liked them best.

_A new book!_ Gaara doubled his effort and almost caught his master off guard but he evaded. The boy grunted and barely noticed that he was travelling into the deep end.

The chase went on for a good 10 minutes before Naruto went to nab Gaara for their training. He grinned happily at the scene in front of him. It was wonderful to see his lovers getting along and playing even.

Gaara had heard the patter of the blonde's feet with his sensitive ears and stopped in his tracks to smile at Naruto. "I'm swimming, Master Naruto! I did it!"

"Good boy, Gaara." He knelt by the side of the pool. "It's time for training. So finish up here with Master."

The raven took this time to plant himself in the farthest corner from Gaara, which happened to be in the deep end and waited patiently. He had paperwork to do after this but he didn't want to do it. Sasuke rather spend time with his pets than work. He wanted to connect more with his littlest pet before going off to his study.

"He's not training today, Naruto. He's been rewarded free time with you. Use it well," he spoke from his spot, catching Gaara's attention. Sasuke smiled at him, beckoning him to come.

The boy charged his master as fast as his little limbs would allow. When he finally made it there, Gaara was exhausted. Just as he began to slow down and tire out, he bumped into something solid, Sasuke.

"Good boy," he praised while pulling his pet to him. "You did awfully well today. I'm very proud of you. You just overcame your fear of water, Gaara." The raven kissed the child's forehead. "What book shall I buy you?" Sasuke gently pet Gaara's head.

Even though he was tired, his eyes shone happiness and appreciation. "Any book? Can I get '13 Steps Down' by Ruth Rendell?"

"Yes, you can. Another psychological thriller, I take it?" Sasuke inquired while he pulled both of them to the stairs.

"Yeah. I saw it in a magazine. It's supposed to be really good." He reveled in the feeling of the water sliding like silk across his body for a minute before saying, "Thank you, Master Sasuke. Thank you for teaching me to swim." Gaara hugged his master tightly and nuzzled his nose in the pale stomach gently.

Sasuke stopped to hug him back and tell him 'Anytime'. "Go towel off, pet, and go spend time with Naruto." He stole a chaste kiss from the small, plump lips before his pet dashed off with a large smile on his face.

* * *

Read and Review pretty please!

Next chapter: Naruto and Gaara finally get in trouble!


	22. The Punishment

So about the prequel, only 5 people said they wanted it. I'm not quite sure if I'm going to write it if only those 5 are going to read it. So let me know if you want one or not. But on with the chap!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Warnings:** Toys, whipping, bj

* * *

The pets were in the kitchen, cooking up a storm since Iruka and Kakashi were coming over. They were preparing some Shumai, Gyoza, and Ebi Tempura.

Sasuke was in the front room, rearranging the furniture. He thought it was a good idea since the room seemed a little cramped and he liked change. Sasuke shoved the love seat towards the wall and then flush against it. "Much more open."

As he walked back to move the coffee table slightly, he noticed a small black ring where the sofa used to be. The raven picked it up and realized that it was Gaara's cock ring. His worse fear was proven right when Sasuke scoped the couch and found cum stains.

Suddenly there wasn't enough oxygen in the room. The man fell to his knees as he balled his hands into fists. _How could they do this to me? After taking care of them both, they repay me like this?! _Sasuke growled as he stood up and stalked to the kitchen.

Gaara was peeling shrimp as the raven stood by the door. He was so innocent but he had to be the one who initiated the act. Naruto wouldn't have betrayed him that way unless he was coerced…right? Sasuke was trying to console himself but it wasn't working.

The redhead become aware of his master and smiled before noticing that the raven wasn't going to smile back at him. His ears folded back as his tail stopped moving and wrapped itself protectively around his thigh. Gaara grabbed the blonde's shirt and tugged, getting his attention.

The man looked down at the boy, noting the scared expression, then to his master. Naruto knew that look; eyes cold and uncaring, posture straight as a board, and crossed arms; the only sign that he was truly angry. They were in trouble. He slowly picked Gaara up from the stool and brought him to his chest.

Perplexed, the child wanted to voice his questions but a tan hand covered his mouth.

"Put him down," Sasuke ordered in a demanding tone. "Follow me to the bedroom. I don't want to hear one word from either of you. If I do, 30 lashes a piece."

There was no fucking around when Sasuke was like this. He was in his master zone and wouldn't come out until the punishment was over. Naruto knew this well. So he placed the boy back on his feet and took his hand as they walked to the bedroom.

Once there, Sasuke locked the door behind them. "Who wants to tell me why I found this under the couch?" He held the cock ring between his thumb and forefinger. "Naruto? Gaara?"

The boy dropped to the ground in a submissive form but said nothing to his master. They weren't supposed to tell Sasuke. And he wasn't about to.

The blonde hung his head. He was in for it now. Naruto knew what to do, so he fell to his knees as if someone had kicked him. He wasn't going to get Gaara in trouble. Then lowered the upper half of his body to the ground. "I took it off him, Master Sasuke," he said into the carpet.

"Yes, I know that. I also know that it wasn't because it was chaffing. What did you do with him?" he snarled as he grabbed the blonde's hair and yanked his head up. "Did you fuck him?!"

"No, Master. F-frottage and fingering. N-nothing more! I-I swear!" Naruto had tears in his eyes from the sting of his hair being pulled and for the guilt he had been living with.

He tossed the blonde away. "Your words mean nothing to me! That bite mark was from him, wasn't it?! Not from Orochimaru. You lied to me, Naruto!" Sasuke bellowed. Everything the blonde had said, hurt him. But he wouldn't show it, he was an Uchiha and a master. They had no use for emotions. "What did I tell you about lying to me?" the raven asked calmly, so calmly there was a threat to it.

Naruto laid where his master had thrown him. He belonged to Sasuke, not to Gaara. The blonde had always belonged to the older man, no matter what he said. Heart, body, soul, life; they all belonged to Sasuke, to do as he saw fit. "It's unacceptable and I will get caught. I-I'm sorry—!"

"I don't want to hear you apologize! Shut that disgusting mouth of yours before I punish you!" He turned to the small, quivering mass on the floor. "Go to your room, pet. I want you stark naked and in the greatest form of submission you know at the foot of the bed. Now!" Sasuke yelled.

He didn't have to ask him twice. Gaara shot up and out of the room and to his own. There he shed his clothes like they were on fire. The redhead knelt on the floor, sat back on his heels, and pressed his forehead to the carpet with his hands clasped behind his back.

=^.^=

Sasuke glared at the blonde on the floor. "I brought you here, trained you, cared for you, _loved_ you, and you fucking do _that_ behind my back!"

The smaller male cringed at what his master said. Naruto remembered the fights and the kisses, the pain and the pleasure. But the raven had always been there, was his true self. Sasuke didn't have to hide anything from him…but Naruto did. "M-master."

"Hush! I don't want to hear you speak. You have no right to open that traitorous mouth. I haven't given you permission. Do not speak unless I tell you, slut!" The raven kicked the man over onto his back with his shoe.

He grunted in pain. "I'm not a slut and you know that! If you call me a liar, look in the damn mirror first!" Naruto sat up and glared hard at the raven for the first time in a long time. This reminded him of the several fights he used to get into with Sasuke when he arrived here.

The raven stepped forward and smacked him hard enough to bruise. "Don't talk back to me! I will call you what I please because I own you!" He crouched down and into Naruto's face. "Every inch of you." Sasuke grabbed the man's crotch roughly and squeezed. "Who does this belong to?"

Naruto yelped and pulled away, only to be gripped tighter. "You, Master!" he screamed. "Only you," the blonde panted. The man whimpered at the firm hold on him. "Only Master can touch me. N-no one else." His balls hurt so bad.

"Good boy." He relinquished his grasp and slid his hand down lower. Sasuke started to rub the cloth covered pucker with his middle finger. "Do you want me there? In you?"

He'd do anything to escape the pain, even lower himself to a whore. "Please?" Naruto knew there was a catch when his master was punishing him then wanted to bed him.

"You won't be getting anything there for a long time, Naruto. You were so desperate for release that you had to involve Gaara. Naruto, you could've came to me. I would've given you what you needed. But you chose betrayal." He fisted the blonde locks as he pulled him onto the bed. Sasuke let Naruto be as he went to the closet for his instruments.

"This is where you will be for the next week. You won't leave this room or even this bed. When I am in this bed with you, you have no rights and I treat you as I please. You have no voice. I own you, you've forgotten that. So I will re-teach it to you."

He had forgotten. Naruto had been free for so long, he wasn't used to being restricted anymore. The blonde knew he wasn't allowed to touch Gaara's cock or ass but he did anyway. All he was allowed was to kiss unless Sasuke said otherwise. "Yes, Master." Naruto needed this lesson.

Sasuke yanked off the blonde's clothes and tightened leather cuffs around his wrists and ankles. Then he used a small chain to connect Naruto's right wrist to his right ankle and did the same to the other, making his knees bend. This left the man open wide for his abuse.

Naruto exhaled the breath he had been holding, looking resigned. He gazed up at his master with poignant eyes.

The raven placed a blind fold over the the azure eyes and tied it tight. He couldn't look at those orbs and not feel a small twinge of pain. "Make one noise and I will punish you until you are red all over. And don't test me, I'm not in the mood."

Picking up a whip with nine tendrils, he dragged it against the blonde's chest before wrenching back and slapping it hard on the rosy nipples. Sasuke did it several times before asking, "Was he worth this pain?" Sasuke growled.

The blonde bit his lip to hold back his screams. Naruto knew his chest was decorated with ruby red welts. "N-no! No one b-but you! Only Master!" He squirmed while anticipating the next hit.

He went lower, striking the tan stomach, letting all his anger out. This was his lover that broke his rules and he needed to be penalized. "You listen to me! Only me! You follow my rules, Naruto! Don't you forget that!"

His stomach was on fire. Naruto could feel each ridge rise and burn like a hot coal. Tears began to form and cling to the blind fold. "Yes, Master," he whimpered.

"Hn." Sasuke looked at the caramel thighs and groin that still needed to be marked. Brushing the whip across the flaccid organ and tensed inner thighs, the raven asked, "Will you touch Gaara again? Will you go behind my back and please him?"

Naruto shook his head wildly. "No, Master. I'll be a good boy, I promise." He hoped Sasuke wouldn't abuse his member. The blonde knew if the other did, the raven would play with it just to see Naruto cringe.

The older man ran his fingertip up the blonde's cock then withdrew. "You had an orgasm without permission, you touched another pet inappropriately, and you lied, along with trying to hide the evidence from me. Is this punishment enough?"

Deep down, Naruto knew it wasn't. But he couldn't endure much longer, especially if he attacked his groin. "Y-yes, Master," he replied in a shaky voice.

"The punishment is sufficient when I say!" he growled, slapping the whip across the thighs twice. "I am the master, Naruto. Or do I need to establish my dominance?"

The last thing he wanted was Sasuke proving his hold over him. Naruto knew it was present, there was no need to exercise the power. "I know. I'm sorry, Master. Please forgive my indiscretion," he begged. "I know you are the master. You own me."

"It finally seems like this punishment is working." Sasuke pushed the legs apart since they had snapped together at the whipping. "What was your punishment all about, Naruto?" He fanned the whip almost lovingly against the member in front of him, tickling the flesh.

The blonde squirmed at the feeling of the leather caressing him. "I hurt you. By defying you, I broke your trust. It was impulsive and a stupid thing to do. I am truly—ahh!" Naruto was cut off when the whip suddenly connected with his groin.

"If I wanted to hear you apologize, I would've asked. Now flip over. You need more punishment for your outburst."

=^.^=

His arms and legs hurt from being in the same position for what had to be at least an hour. Gaara knew that his forehead had a red splotch from the carpet.

Suddenly his door was shoved open and a livid Sasuke stood, looking down on him. In his hand was a small bag of what could only be torture devices. "Get on the bed. Hands and knees."

The redhead clambered onto the bed and in the position his master wanted. He trembled as he waited for Sasuke to start his punishment. Gaara felt the bed depress and heard a zipper being undone.

Soon a blunt pressure was applied to his unprepared hole and the redhead began to sob. Gaara was going to be taken by his master. "Master, please don't!" he cried.

"Quiet, pet. It's just a butt plug." Sasuke began to press the lubricated toy in. "Since you want to orgasm so badly, I'll let you have several." The plug now sat snugly in the tight ass. "Six to be exact."

Relief washed through the small body, making Gaara relax, even with the lubed toy being pushed into him. Why was he allowed to orgasm? This was supposed to be a punishment, not playtime. "Master?"

The man ignored the boy and brought out the toys from the bag. He tugged the new cock ring off his pet. The raven taped four small vibrators onto Gaara; one on each nipple, his perineum, and under the head of his cock.

"Pet, if your forehead hits the bed, you receive five spankings and another orgasm." He watched the boy wiggle his hips, trying to get the toy farther in. "If you fall from your hands, 15 spankings and two more orgasms. And if that butt plug falls out, 30 smacks, five orgasms added, and a whipping. Understand?" Sasuke held the remotes for the vibrators in his hand, ready to turn them on full blast.

No matter how he moved, the toy refused to touch his prostate. "Y-yes, Master." Gaara gripped the sheets below him, anticipating. Suddenly a loud buzzing was heard, along with a wonderful sensual sensation on his most sensitive parts. "O-oh!"

His cock came to life as the head and prostate were massaged, and his nipples hardened. Pleasure assaulted him relentlessly and he was quickly reaching his release. "Ahh! N-no more! I-I can't!" Gaara's little body began to shake visibly, showing just how much bliss he was in. "I can't take it!" The redhead's cum splattered onto the coverlet and stomach.

Even though he just ejaculated, his cock was hard once more. It was slightly painful as the vibrator continued its attack on his responsive organ. Moans poured from his mouth as his muscles clamped around the butt plug. "More," Gaara whimpered. The redhead was enjoying this punishment too much, he sounded like a slut. He came once more with a loud scream. His convulsing caused the plug to slip out slightly.

Sasuke remained silent throughout the first two orgasms. He was twirling a paddle in his hands. It wasn't going to be long until he got to use it on the boy.

Now Gaara understood why this was punishment. Consecutive orgasms took a toll on his cock. Blood swelled once again to his member, making him cry out. "Master! Please!"

Indifferent, Sasuke replied, "What is it, pet?" He didn't care what the boy wanted. Gaara had deceived him and went behind his back. If he was in pain, good.

"I'm sorry!" he screamed. Gaara's arms could no longer hold his weight and the redhead collapsed onto his elbows. He lifted his ass higher into the air for his master to punish.

The raven smiled at the lewd display. He brought the paddle down swiftly, catching both cheeks. "Count, pet. Don't lose track."

Gaara's body jolted as the toy inside him shifted, but refused to rub his sweet spot. "One," he whined. Once more. "Two!" Then several smacks, one right after the other. "Three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine!" he called out.

The pale ass was a nice rosy color now, making Sasuke smirk. This boy had made his blonde disobey and lie to him. "Is Naruto worth this punishment? Is ejaculating worth lying to your master?"

The redhead shook his head. "No, Master. I'm sorry I—oh!" A slap landed on his backside. "Ten!"

"Do not apologize to me! Now keep counting!" Sasuke wouldn't believe that Gaara was truly sorry for hurting him. He bestowed the remaining spanks on the abused flesh. "Six orgasms left."

He finished counting and groaned at his master's statement. Gaara should've just grit through the pain and stayed on his hands.

The coil in the pit of his stomach began to tense. Gaara slowly rocked back, wanting some friction but didn't receive any. "More, please!" he whimpered. The redhead felt the spring snap and his essence exploded onto the bed.

"Five." The raven was getting off on the child writhing next to him. That coverlet was never going to be the same. He continued the count down until the boy only had one release left.

There was no pleasure any longer, only pain where the vibrators rubbed against his sore flesh. Gaara sobbed loudly as his body refused to listen to him. It hurt to be erect and his nipples felt raw. "Owe, owe!" he cried loudly. "It hurts so much! Make it stop! Please, Master!" Each orgasm took longer to complete then the last.

He felt the familiar pooling his groin and sighed with relief. It was going to be over soon. By now, the plug was only half way inside. Gaara was covered in sweat and tears continually cascaded down his cheeks, wetting the pillow beneath him. "Please, Master, make it stop! I'll be a good boy! I promise! Please! I'll be good."

The pleads were music to his ears. Sasuke had never gotten off on such a agony filled voice, not even Naruto's. His cock was rock hard and was aching for attention. The raven had someone already in mind to take care of it. He smiled deviously as he ran a finger down a shaky backside and fondled the small balls.

Gaara moaned at the small pleasure and pushed back into the hand. "More," came his strangled cry but the hand disappeared. "No, no! Please!" The redhead continued to rock back and only hit air.

The man chuckled darkly at the display. "You won't be getting pleasure any time soon. But you will be pleasing me. Now be a good boy and finish your punishment."

The boy whimpered and willed his orgasm closer. His body continued to shake as he sobbed. Gaara's balls ached from repeated releases and vibrators. The redhead was finally reaching his painful peak and crashing over. The milky substance exploded from his abused member as he screamed out of his sore throat.

It was over. His punishment was, at last, over. Gaara kept his body up just in case his punishment wasn't finished yet.

Sasuke removed the vibrators and propped the redhead on his knees, then turned Gaara towards himself. "All your screaming and writhing made me hot and hard. And since you made me like this, you'll fix it."

His body hurt and tired. Gaara let his master move him and was barely computing what the raven said. "Mm, yes, Master." The redhead wanted to sleep and make all his pain disappear.

The raven got off the bed and stood a couple feet away. "Come, pet. On your knees," he ordered while pointing in front of him.

He slowly crawled to the edge and slid from the bed to his knees in front of the man. "You want me to give you oral sex?" Gaara looked up questioningly.

"That's exactly what I want. Now, take it out like the good boy you are." Sasuke motioned to his zipped pants. If Gaara was superb at this act, then the raven wouldn't physically punish him after today.

Nervously, Gaara unbuttoned and unzipped the pants while gently nuzzling the bulge with his nose. He slowly pulled the black slacks down to the man's knees while he tongued the cotton briefs. Once he could taste the pre-cum from Sasuke's cock, he stripped his master of the article.

But before he could take the member into his mouth, Sasuke leaned down and shoved the butt plug back in. "If that comes out, I'll sell you." The raven made sure that the boy's legs were far enough apart so that Gaara couldn't press the plug in with his heel.

The redhead's eyes widened and tears swelled. Gaara had to make sure that plug stayed in. He couldn't be sold, he'd die from the separation of his masters. The boy nodded his understanding.

A long, proud member stood in front of his face, waiting to be taken care of. The redhead began with small, tentative licks, mapping out all the sweet spots. When he reached the tip, Gaara tongued the slit and brought only the head into his mouth, sucking roughly.

He refused to moan so early into the treatment. Sasuke couldn't let Gaara have the satisfaction yet. The redhead had to work for it.

Gaara held onto the base of Sasuke's arousal as he bobbed his head diligently. He couldn't take as much as he wanted since his mouth was small but what didn't fit in his orifice was being fisted.

That tongue wouldn't stop it's assault on him and that mouth was like an inferno. Sasuke extended his hand and gripped the red locks gently, to remind Gaara who was in charge.

A small, appreciative sound left Gaara's throat as fingers sifted through his hair. He ran his tongue around the underside of the head once more before pulling away to suck his master's balls. The redhead laved at the sac slightly prior to bringing one ball into his mouth and lavishing it with attention.

His left hand continued to stroke the impressive erection as the other steadied him on the raven's hip. Gaara felt the butt plug move a little and clenched his cheeks together.

Sasuke pulled him away from his sac to finish working on his cock. If he wasn't careful, he'd come prematurely. The raven cradled the small head as he thrust his hips shallowly into the mouth surrounding him.

The redhead gladly took his master back into his orifice. He swirled his muscle against several sweet spots. Gaara smirked slightly when he heard Sasuke let out a breathy moan. From the reaction, the boy took in more of the member.

"Gaara," he gasped. Sasuke urged him to engulf further, wanting to feel the boy's throat muscles squeeze him.

Gaara leaned back a bit and sucked in some air before launching himself onto the cock. He felt the head nudge the back of his throat and he withheld the urge to gag. The redhead hummed loudly and was aware of his master tensing.

The edge was approaching, and fast. He groaned as he yanked on the red locks between his fingers. Sasuke toppled over and his come spurted down Gaara's throat.

He swallowed every drop and licked him clean before looking up at Sasuke. Gaara shivered at the sudden coldness in the room. The boy felt a large hand in his hair.

The raven quickly recovered from his bliss and checked the status of the butt plug. "It stayed in. That means you can continue living here." His fingers played gently with a cat ear before he barked, "On the bed. Stay there until I come get you." Sasuke shoved the coverlet on to the floor after removing the plug from Gaara.

He hadn't realized how exhausted he was until his body lifted itself onto the soft mattress. "Yes, Master." Gaara didn't think he could move. The redhead felt a kiss press into his hair and heard the footsteps of his master leaving.

The man didn't think that selling the boy was a good idea but it kept Gaara in line. There would be no more physical punishment for him since he had brought Sasuke off so quickly. The raven felt a twinge of pride nestle itself in his chest at the fact his pet had learnt well.

He picked up his cell phone and called Kakashi, to let them know that now wasn't a good time to come over.

Then he thought about calling his Nii-san. Sasuke needed to hear his brother tell him that everything was okay and not to freak out. The raven was still stuck on the betrayal and hurt from his pets.

_This happens to all masters with more than one pet, right?_ He needed his brother to confirm it. If Itachi said that it was rare or that after something like this happens, the pets can no longer be together, Sasuke would have to get rid of one if not both. It would be too taxing to have to keep an eye on both of them, just to make sure they weren't touching.

Sasuke curled up on the couch as he hit the 'call' button. He needed to know what to do now. What his Nii-san had to say to him. Most likely 'I told you so' but in a more subtle way…hopefully.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW!!

It makes me write more and faster ^.^


	23. The Elder Uchiha

I am extremely sorry for the very long wait for this chapter. It wasn't intentional. I became busy with graduation stuff...enough with the excuses, on with the chap!

And thank you to **Nitpicking** for the idea of the chastity belts. They will be very useful.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto...even though I have 13 volumes of the manga

**Warnings: **Caning, male chastity, sadistic Itachi

* * *

Itachi paced through his living room. He was trying to think of a way to get his brother's pets away from him. They were monopolizing his Otouto and he was tired of it.

He had thought about just walking in and taking both of the pets forcefully but Itachi knew that would upset his brother. The raven needed a discreet plan to get those brother-hoarding mongrels out of the picture and soon.

Suddenly his cell-phone rang and it happened to be his little brother. "Otouto, what's wrong?" Sasuke only called him if something erroneous happened to him or if he wanted to see him. Mostly it was the former.

Sasuke was quiet for a good minute before mumbling, "They betrayed me, Nii-san. They hurt me." The smaller raven sniffled on the other side of the phone.

"Don't cry, Otouto." Itachi's heart was breaking at the sound. "They don't love you like I do. Sell them, Sasuke, and come back to me. I miss you."

"I-I can't. I love Naruto too much. And he likes Gaara. I want him to be happy and he's happy with Gaara." Sasuke took a deep breath. "Come meet them, Nii-san. You'll like them. Please come over," the younger raven begged.

Itachi sighed. "Only this once. If they misbehave in my presence, you have to sell both of them tonight."

"No! Nii-san, don't make me do that!" his little brother began to sob. "Anything but that. I need them. Both of them." Sasuke sniffled for a minute until he uttered, "N-Nii-san?"

"What is it, Sasuke?" Itachi wasn't in the mood to negotiate. He just wanted those pets gone. They were ruining his chances to love his otouto the way he wanted.

"D-do you love me?" he asked in a small voice, almost in a whisper. "Because if you do, then you'll want me to be happy. And I'm happy with them, Nii-san. Please don't make me choose." There was a small sob from the other side.

"Shh, Otouto. I love you. I love you so much. Don't cry, Sasuke. I'll come over in 10 minutes. I'll meet your _pets_ if I must," he growled out the word like it was acid on his tongue.

"Thank you, Nii-san. See you soon!" Sasuke sounded much happier now that he had promised to meet the monsters his brother adored. "Bye!" The line went dead.

Itachi closed his cell-phone and sat down on his leather chair, crossing his legs. "This is the perfect opportunity to convince my otouto to sell those wretched beings. He can't refuse my demand in person. Foolish little brother." He chuckled darkly before picking up his wine glass and sipping from it.

=^.^=

Sasuke went into Gaara's room and silently sat on the sleeping child's mattress. "Pet," he said gently but urgently. The redhead had disobeyed him and hurt him but his punishment was over for today, so there was no reason to be overly cruel. The raven was mad at him still but he could be civil with him.

Every cell of his being felt heavy. He didn't want to move or even breathe for that matter. Gaara softly groaned as he turned towards the voice. His brain finally registered who the voice belonged to, making the boy wake with a start. "Master," he whimpered.

"Afternoon, little one." Sasuke let a small smile adorn his face. "My Nii-san is coming over and I want you to clean up and get dressed. You will behave while he is here and you will listen to him. Any disrespect to him and you will receive a punishment 10 times worse than the one you just received."

"Yes, Master." Gaara cautiously climbed off the bed, even though his nether-regions were on fire, and backed away slowly from the man before speeding off to the bathroom.

The raven chuckled at the display and left the room. He went to check on his lover. The blonde probably needed more lotion now.

Sasuke carefully situated himself on the bed after pulling the single sheet away from the heated body. "Naruto, how do you feel?"

Naruto groaned as he forced his eyes open. "I h-hurt all o-over. But I deserve the p-pain. I don't want a-anything, M-master." Pain flared whenever he moved and he could only lay on his side.

Sasuke took the bottle of lotion and squirted a generous amount in his hand. "You know how I am with after-care. It is essential in this life style. But I am still disappointed and angry with you." The raven carefully and tenderly smoothed the cream onto his lover's skin. Even though Naruto had hurt him, Sasuke still cared about his well being.

The blonde stifled a cry in a pillow and tensed his entire body. He knew he was supposed to take this in silence and he would do just that.

"Relax, Naruto. Itachi is coming over and I want you presentable." Sasuke then went to the closet and brought out some clothes. "I want you downstairs in five minutes." The raven went into the bathroom.

The younger man nodded as he slowly propped himself up and began to don the articles. There was pain in every movement and he continuously winced.

"Take these for the pain. I can't have you limping and wincing while Nii-san is here." He pressed two capsules into the tan hand. "No disrespecting Itachi or you will never see the outside of this bedroom ever again." Sasuke turned and left the room to make sure Gaara was doing as he was told.

"Yes, Master Sasuke." Naruto took the pills without water and returned to putting on his clothes. At least his master was kind enough to allow him to wear baggy pants and a shirt so the fabric wouldn't irritate his skin. He smiled slightly but it disappeared as he moved to stand up.

The redhead finished getting into his white cotton shirt when his master walked in. "M-Master?" Gaara was afraid that Sasuke was going to continue punishing him but a playful smile changed his thinking.

"What is it, pet?" Sasuke was getting too much pleasure watching the child cower from him. It was wrong, he knew that. A frown formed on his face.

Gaara slowly advanced towards his master and placed his trembling hands on either side of the man's face. He didn't say a word. The redhead tenderly, lovingly ran his fingers across the raven's face. "You shouldn't frown or your face might stick that way," the child said seriously.

"Nii-san says that to me all the time. Do I really frown that much?" he chuckled lightly.

The redhead was taken aback by the change in his master's demeanor. The first time Sasuke came in angry and he was now joking with him. Had the raven forgiven him? Or was this a ploy to get him comfortable and then attack him? Gaara was very confused, making him tread warily around his master. The redhead pulled his hands away and put them behind his back. "Only recently, Master. It is my fault, I know that. Please don't frown anymore. I'll do anything to make you smile again." He looked desperately into the black orbs.

"I know, pet. That is why you're staying here." Sasuke pressed his lips against the small plush ones in front of him. "Now go to the kitchen and pour me a glass of Ménage à Trois." He knew he needed to be a little liquored up to handle his brother.

The boy had to stand on a stool to reach the bottled wine and the wine glasses. He took down a bottle of red wine and a glass. Gaara filled the glass half full and went to bring it to his master but Naruto came into the room. "Master?"

Naruto saw his kitten and smiled forcefully through the pain shooting through his body. "Are you okay?" He wasn't quite sure what punishment was bestowed on Gaara but he wanted to find out.

"I'm fine, I'm just sore. What about you? Did he hurt you?" Gaara was raking his eyes over the blonde repeatedly but he couldn't find anything wrong with Naruto.

"Not much. I'm fine, really." Neither of them had moved closer to each other. It was like an unspoken rule between them since Sasuke hadn't given them permission to talk or touch each other. "Where's Master?"

"I'm right here. No more talking unless I or Itachi talk to you. And behave." Sasuke went to Gaara and took his wine. "Good boy." He pat his head like he would a dog before taking a sip of the alcohol. "Address Nii-san as Itachi-sama or Uchiha-sama."

As if he had heard them through the door, Itachi knocked. He was dreading this visit.

For once, Sasuke was nervous. What if Itachi hated his pets and made him get rid of them? Instead of running into his room, he opened the door and welcomed his brother in. "Afternoon, Nii-san."

"Afternoon, Sasuke. I see you have both of your…exquisite pets here." He wouldn't outright hurt his otouto. But he would secretly destroy Sasuke's beloved slaves. The older Uchiha was brought to Sasuke's recliner and made to sit.

Sasuke nodded. "You've already met Naruto. But this is Gaara," he explained while pointing at the child.

Gaara took one look at the man in front of him and immediately fell to his knees. Itachi radiated power and dominance, much more than Sasuke. The redhead couldn't even force himself to make eye contact. "Hello, Uchiha-sama."

"A Sunan, I see." The older raven gripped the younger's upper arm and pulled him close. "They are the low of the low, Otouto. Were you strung up when you bought him? He could have diseases."

"No, I wasn't. The place I bought him from scans him. He's clean, Nii-san. I was careful." Sasuke felt like a young child being scolded. "I can protect myself, you know." He was slightly jealous that Gaara had easily submitted himself to his older brother.

"Sure you can, Sasuke." Itachi let go of his little brother. "Your pet is extremely submissive. I'm proud of you, Otouto."

The young raven beamed at the compliment. "Thank you, Nii-san." The young raven sat himself on the couch, waiting for his pets to come to him. He looked expectantly at his blonde.

"Itachi-sama, it's been a while. It's nice to see you again." Naruto placed a fake smile on his face and he knew it wasn't fooling anybody. The blonde loathed the older Uchiha. The man was always making his master unsure of himself. All Naruto could do is grit his teeth and smile.

"It's…nice to see you too, Naru-chan." Itachi noticed that his hand was empty. "Otouto, do you not drink in this house?"

Sasuke blanched at the question. How could he forget to get his brother a drink? "Does Ménage à Trois fit your tastes, Nii-san?" When he received an affirmative, the young raven turned to Gaara. "A glass for my Nii-san, pet."

Gaara quickly stood up and went to the kitchen. Was Sasuke just going to keep him around as a maid? As long as he got to stay with Sasuke and Naruto, he didn't care. The redhead understood that he repulsed the older Uchiha, so when he finished filling the empty wine glass, he set it on a serving tray.

He brought it to Itachi, eyes downcast and hands trembling. "H-here you are, Uchiha-sama." The man took it without a word. Gaara turned around to find Naruto sitting on the couch with their master.

"Come sit, pet," Sasuke called as he patted his lap. This would definitely make him blush.

The redhead regarded his master warily. Would he humiliate Gaara in front of his brother? He hoped not. The boy carefully climbed into his master's lap and kept his legs clamped closed, blushing slightly.

Naruto looked forlornly at his master and lover. He would do anything to be touched and have attention. Since he wanted that, Sasuke refused to give it to him. The blonde schooled his face to look like he was interested but inside he was breaking.

Itachi and Sasuke engaged in conversations about mundane things. Every once in a while a question would be aimed at Gaara or Naruto and they would answer it with the upmost respect.

The young raven would have to pinch the child on his lap when he would space out or fidget. Finally, he got upset enough by his pet he threatened him with a spanking to both him and Naruto.

It was hard for Gaara to listen to two men talk about such menial things as the weather and how their companies were doing. It bored him and made him think of Naruto or his drawings.

This wasn't new for Naruto. He knew he became a piece of furniture when company came over and wasn't allowed to speak unless spoken to. The blonde tried to look engaged in the conversation and was following it horribly. The business lingo was killing him.

Sasuke hated talking to his brother about his business. It wasn't as prominent as his Nii-san's and made him feel unsuccessful. So when Gaara began to pick at his nails, he snapped. "Up, pet."

Immediately Gaara knew he was in deep shit. He got off his master and turned his head to Sasuke.

As his brother made to get up, Itachi said, "I would love to see you punish them, Otouto." He rose from his chair, waiting for Sasuke to lead them to which ever room he punished the ungrateful beings.

Gaara took his master's hand in fright and followed him silently. He looked behind him to see Naruto wincing as he stood. "Master, is he—?"

"Hush. Be quiet until I say." Sasuke placed his hand on the back of Gaara's neck and glared at the man slightly behind them. "Keep your hands to yourself, slut," he spat, choosing the derogative that hurt the blonde the most. Then clamped his hand around the nape of the tan neck.

Instead of Naruto whimpering, it was the redhead. He hated the anger and hurt between his masters.

Sasuke took them to the bedroom and opened the door, shoving them inside. Why couldn't his pets listen to him? Had he lost their respect or his authority? This would definitely get it back.

"You punish them here?" Itachi didn't understand how his otouto's room could hold the various equipment to properly punish his toys.

The raven went to the nightstand, taking out a few objects. "Only when necessary. I just happen to have the tools in here today. I was originally going to do this tomorrow."

The redhead looked at Naruto sheepishly, wanting to climb into the man's lap and cuddle him. But he rather not get pummeled to death by Sasuke.

Sasuke stood with his hands behind his back. "Slut, here," he said pointing to the spot on the floor with his shoe. "Pet, stand next to him. Pants down." His pets went to their appointed places respectively. "Bend over and touch the palm of your hands flat on the floor, legs straight." Once in position, the raven began to state the rules.

"Both of you will count. The target is 20. Every time one or both of you miscount, we start over. If you move from position, we start over. Are the rules understood?"

"Yes, Master," they said in unison. For once, Gaara wasn't upset that he was half naked in front of a stranger with his ass in the air. He was more frightened that if he didn't do as instructed, Itachi would think less of Sasuke, thus making his master punish him more.

The raven pulled out a thin, reedy cane, whipping it in the air a couple times. He began to gently caress both of his pets rumps before laying the first smack. The cane made a high whistling sound.

"One!" That smack landed right in the middle of their cheeks. Naruto whimpered loudly since his ass was already abused. The redhead clutched the carpet and willed his knees to stay locked.

They were good until 16 when tan knees buckled from the pain and Naruto fell to the floor. The raven growled forced him back into position. "Stay!"

Sasuke started over again and listened to his pets pained counting. They had to start over once more when Gaara called out 18 instead of 19.

A total of 55 spankings, two crimson bottoms and one broken reedy cane later, the raven helped both of them stand. "One more thing before your punishment is over." He held up two metal contraptions while looking between Naruto's impassive face and Gaara's tear streaked one. "These are male chastity devices. Since neither of you can control yourselves, I will do it for you."

The younger Uchiha went to his blonde first and knelt in front of him, after setting the other device down. To Naruto, this was nothing new. He had worn one when he had first arrived here since he would take his cock ring off.

He unlocked the base from the cage and placed the ring over the base of his member and pulled the blonde's balls through. Then he took Naruto's flaccid cock into his hand and threaded it into silver, slightly curved column. Sasuke put the lock on, "Put some lotion on your ass and go to bed," he commanded before he moved onto the smaller pet. The blonde did as told.

Gaara watched his master place the contraption onto the blonde. His eyes wondered around Naruto's body, noticing thin pink lines decorating the tan skin. Tears filled his eyes and fell faster now that he had seen that Sasuke had whipped the other.

Large hands grasped the small thighs and rubbed a calloused thumb over the brand in a soothing manner. "Shh, Pet. Let me put this on then you can go to bed." Sasuke placed the chastity device on the boy before wiping Gaara's cheeks. Then took some lotion and smoothed it onto the red bum, then pulled the shorts up.

Sasuke carefully picked up the still upset child and cradled him to his chest, gently nuzzling his hair. " Why are you so upset, little one?"

The redhead clutched the man's shirt and burrowed his nose into the raven's neck. "Master Naruto has welts all over his body. He has to be in pain. I don't want him to hurt."

"It was punishment, Pet. He deserved it. And he's not your master anymore. He's just your equal now, your brother, your nii-san." The raven stopped to open the door to Gaara's room and brought him to the bed. "Don't think about him anymore. He'll be okay by the end of the week."

The boy nodded, not letting go of the man's neck. "I'm sorry, Master. Please forgive me for not obeying you." He buried his nose in the pale throat, drinking in his master's scent.

"You are forgiven. Now sleep, Pet. I will see you in the morning." He kissed the boy's forehead and placed the slim arms by their owner's sides. "You did well in front of my nii-san. I'm very proud of you. Next time behave better. I don't want to have to punish you in front of him again."

"Yes, Master." Gaara rolled over and draped his arm over the edge of the bed. "I left Shukaku in your room. Can I have him?" He looked pleadingly at his master.

The raven nodded promptly. "Stay here. I'll be right back." Sasuke stood up from the bed and exited the room, brushing by Itachi.

Itachi sauntered into the room and stood at the foot of the bed. "I don't know why Otouto wants you so much, along with that blonde but if you make my brother unhappy again, I will take you from him and dispose of you myself. Don't tell him what I ordered you to do."

The redhead jumped at the sudden deep bass voice. Itachi seemed much more sadistic than Sasuke and would hurt him a lot more. Gaara nodded with wide eyes at the man's threat and curled up under the sheets, hiding himself.

As the older raven left the room, Sasuke came back with a small bear in hand. "It doesn't take much to scare him, Otouto. I think he might have wet himself." The man chuckled deeply.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and went into the room. He peeled back the sheet and slipped his fingers into the soft hair. "Here, pet," he said while handing the bear to Gaara. The boy couldn't sleep without it.

The raven laid down next to the small body. "What did Nii-san say to you?" Sasuke inquired as he nuzzled the red mop.

Gaara shook his head. He promised Itachi he wouldn't tell and he wasn't about to. "Uchiha-sama s-said not to tell. H-he'll punish me."

"Who is your master? Is it Nii-san or me? Who feeds you, clothes you, bathes you, and takes care of you? I do all of that, not Nii-san. Now tell me what he said." Sasuke gripped the boy's chin and made him look up at him.

"You, Master." The redhead pulled himself as close to Sasuke as possible. "Uchiha-sama s-said t-that if I h-hurt you again, he will take care of me himself. I won't do it ever again." He was desperate to please his master. Gaara gently nuzzled the man's throat.

"Is that so? Don't worry about Nii-san. He can't hurt you while I'm here. He's being insecure, afraid I'll leave him for you." Sasuke chuckled and disentangled himself from Gaara and out of the sheets. "Sleep well. You have another punishment tomorrow morning. It's not physical," the raven comforted when he saw the scared expression on Gaara's face.

"Yes, Master." The boy curled around his bear and closed his eyes as the raven draped his sheets over him. "Thank you, Master Sasuke." As footsteps sounded away from him, Gaara slipped into darkness.

Sasuke padded down the hall and found his brother sitting in his chair. "Nii-san, what are you doing?"

Instead of answering him, Itachi patted his lap. "Come sit, Otouto. I want to talk to you about something." This was going to be too easy.

* * *

Read and Review PLEASE!!!!

I have posted two new stories!!! Read them! They are lonely!!


	24. The Talk and The Nightmares

I'm not dead! I sure did act like it. I had finals and graduation...but those aren't excuses. I had tremendous writers block for this story until 2 days ago. So here you go!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**Warnings: **Graphic description of violence

* * *

Sasuke padded down the hall and found his brother sitting in his chair. "Nii-san, what are you doing?"

Instead of answering him, Itachi patted his lap. "Come sit, Otouto. I want to talk to you about something." This was going to be too easy.

The young raven looked at his brother quizzically before slowly climbing into the man's lap. "What is it, Nii-san?" Even though he was 24, he still loved sitting on his brother's lap and being held.

Itachi ran his fingers through his brother's hair and kissed his forehead gently. "Your pets misbehaved."

"And I punished them accordingly." Sasuke knew where the older raven was taking this and was trying to divert it. "I'm a great master, Nii-san, I am. This is just a small hiccup. They are good pets, they love me and respect me."

"Not enough to obey your rules. That small one will cause you plenty of trouble. He's too comfortable here. You're pets need to be on their toes and waiting on you." Itachi poked the younger's forehead.

"Nii-san," he whined and moved away from the offending finger. Sasuke rubbed the poked flesh half-heartedly.

"I'm completely serious, Otouto. You're not strict enough with them. They walk all over you. And don't make excuses for them. They are not your equals, they are your pets, slaves."

Sasuke glared at his brother when he referred to them as slaves. "Don't tell me how to treat _my _pets! Don't tell me what they are! They are my pets and I can do as I please with them!" The young raven was extremely upset that his older brother was telling him what to do.

"They are not slaves here. They can have a mind of their own as long as they follow my rules. Don't come into my home and tell me what to do!" The young raven couldn't stand Itachi at the moment. He pushed himself off his Nii-san's lap. "I think it's time for you to go, Nii-san. I'm tired."

"Don't lie, Otouto. It's not becoming," Itachi preached as he stood. "You won't be mad for long," he uttered matter-of-factly. "Call me and we can go out for lunch." The eldest Uchiha leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on his brother's forehead. "I love you, Otouto."

"I love you, too, Nii-san." He went to the door and opened it, reinforcing his want for his brother to leave. "Please drive safe," Sasuke said as Itachi walked through the doorway.

"I will as long as you restrain those pets of yours. Talk to you soon, Otouto." The man strode to his car gracefully and drove away. Obviously, talking to his brother about how to punish his pets offended him. This was going to be a lot harder. All would be fixed at that lunch sometime in the near future.

The younger raven was upset by what his brother said. Why did Itachi hate his pets so much? The eldest Uchiha had his own to worry about. Sasuke couldn't believe he called his brother only to have him treat him so rudely.

He growled as he made his way to his study. Sasuke needed a distraction until Naruto was awake and he could talk to him about it.

=^.^=

Gaara knew the minute he was put to bed, after dinner, that he wouldn't sleep very well. The space around him was cold and he missed the arms around him, sometimes fondling him.

The blankets were twisted around his legs as he tried to take comfort from a pillow he had shoved under the covers. "Naruto," Gaara whimpered. The redhead wanted the blonde with him.

He was right when he woke up screaming from a dream about Naruto and Sasuke being tortured and killed by Orochimaru. What had scared him so bad was the fact that he was so helpless to save them and that they were being taken away from him.

Tears fell from his eyes as he curled in on himself, his face buried in his knees and his shaky arms wrapped around his legs.

Naruto heard the redhead, gotten up and took two steps before falling to the ground in agony. The whippings on his legs were killing him. He was gently lifted and placed back on the bed by his lover. "He's scared, Master. Don't punish him," he pleaded.

"I know, Naru. Just go to sleep. I'll be back in a minute." The raven strode out of the room and into the child's. "Gaara?" Sasuke said gently as he sat down next to the redhead.

Said child didn't react, only cried harder and shook ruthlessly. All he could see was Naruto's tormented face and Sasuke's lifeless body. "Couldn't save…gone…Naruto…Master S-Sasuke," he whimpered brokenly into his bony knees. "No!" Gaara suddenly screamed at his unexpected loss of his home.

Sasuke placed his hand on the boy's back only to have him flinch and pull away. "It's only me, Pet. Just me." He began to rub circles on Gaara's back.

The boy heard his master's voice and it only ignited anguish in his heart that burned like fire. "Don't hurt them…please…I need them!" he howled and shook violently with pained sobs.

"Little one, what's wrong? What happened?" Sasuke slowly pulled the upset child into an tender embrace and carefully stroked the red mop. "Calm down, Pet. It was just a dream. None of it was real."

The soothing words were calming Gaara down gradually. He still cried brokenly as he unfurled and clung to his master's shirt, nuzzling his wet face into the hard chest. "He took me from you," he said softly after his tears dried.

"He can't get me, Naruto, or you. You need to remember that. I will protect you from him always." Sasuke kissed the top of Gaara's head softly and held him tightly. He knew the redhead was shaken up by the dream and it would take him a while to fall asleep again.

"I don't want to lose you or Nii-san! If he really wanted to, he could take me from you and Nii-san and you couldn't do a thing to stop him," Gaara confided. Anything Orochimaru wanted, he got no matter what.

"I will do all in my power to keep him away from you and Naruto. Both of you mean everything to me. And what is mine, stays mine. I am a possessive son-of-a-bitch and I don't plan to change." Sasuke started to rock them back and forth and tugged the child into his lap.

Gaara greedily nuzzled into the man's chest and soaked up all the comfort the raven had to offer. "Master Sasuke?" he asked quietly.

"What, Pet?" The man was debating whether or not he should allow Gaara into his bed since that was part of his punishment. The redhead hadn't had a nightmare, not even after the party.

The redhead always felt secure in his masters' arms but that had been taken from him tonight. After years of torture, Gaara was surprised the peace had lasted so long. He was just content that Sasuke had even bothered coming to soothe him. "Thank you."

Squeezing the child tightly, he welcomed him. Sasuke laid him down and kissed his forehead as he made to get from the bed. "Sweet dreams, Little one," the raven said as he left the room.

The quietness of the house did not last. An hour later Gaara was screaming once more but this time, he continued as Sasuke ran into the boy's room.

The terrified child was thrashing in his sheets and screeching. "Alone, alone!" he wailed. "Don't hurt me!" he shrieked as the raven touched him.

Sasuke withdrew his hand and let it hang by his side. Gaara was still trapped in his nightmare. Naruto would know exactly what he needed and how to do it. He leaned over his head and whispered in his ear, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Those soothing words had no effect on Gaara as he continued his fit. His shivering worsened and his tears flowed freely. The nightmare plaguing him now was worse than the one before it.

Orochimaru had murdered Sasuke and Naruto in front of him as he watched them beg for their lives and Gaara's. They would give themselves if he promised to let the redhead go. He swore he would, then the bastard slaughtered them mercilessly, stopping periodically to taunt Gaara. They had sacrificed themselves for him.

But it was in vain. The man broke his promise and had raped Gaara once again, his eyes forced to gaze at the corpses of his masters.

The cruel raven then began to carve him up. The blade had felt so real against his skin and Gaara could've sworn he felt rivers of blood flowing from the cuts. He was woken up from his own screams.

Why couldn't he save them? Why did he have to lose them? Why was he so useless to them? Gaara was slowly losing himself in his thoughts and his cries died down to small whimpers.

The raven couldn't stand looking at Gaara so upset and cautiously extended his hand to the child and was elated to find that the redhead didn't scream as he laid it on his shoulder. "Little one, whatever happened, it wasn't real," Sasuke tried to comfort.

Gaara was pulled out of his sleep suddenly as his master's voice yanked him out and focused immediately on Sasuke. "He killed you and Nii-san," Gaara whispered. "Sliced your gut open like an animal and pulled your intestines out one by one. He carved lines into your face, disfiguring you. He cut your eyes out when you refused to look at him." The child didn't look up from his feet and didn't move anything but his mouth.

"He played with Nii-san for a while. He would lightly scrape him then randomly plunge the knife into his body. He cut off his nipples, forced him to eat them. H-he burned," Gaara sobbed suddenly, "burned his cock, then played with it. Nii-san screamed."

Sasuke didn't want to hear anymore. "Shh, Little one. It was just a dream. It wasn't real, it can't hurt you. You're safe." The raven carefully brought the boy into his lap. "I've got you now. No need to fear."

There were several things he was fearful of. Things that Sasuke couldn't always protect him from. Gaara relaxed in the man's arms and let him hold him. He needed Sasuke's comfort too much to protest.

"Let's get you to bed. You'll be tired in the morning if you don't get your sleep." Sasuke stood with Gaara in his arms and began to walk to his bedroom. He set the almost slumbering boy on his side of the bed. "Stay here."

He made his way to the other side and gently lifted Naruto up. When the blonde started, Sasuke whispered, "He had another nightmare. He's sleeping with me." The raven went back to Gaara's room and placed Naruto on the bed. "Don't leave here until I get you in the morning."

The blonde nodded. He looked at the space around him and discovered the discarded Shukaku at the foot of the bed. "Take him with you. It should help Gaara sleep better." Naruto nudged the bear with his foot.

The other man smiled and kissed his blonde's forehead. "Sleep now, Naru. You have a busy day ahead of you." Sasuke grabbed the toy as he left the room.

The dream was still fresh in his mind. He could smell the charring flesh and the copper tang of blood. Gaara could still hear the screams of anguish and the slick sound of the knife biting into skin. There was no way he was going to sleep tonight.

He curled his small body around Naruto's pillow and breathed in his scent. Gaara nuzzled his face into it, relaxing him. Seeing Sasuke walk into the room helped calm him even more. Gaara sat up, pillow clutched to his chest as his master busied about the room. Why was he cleaning up at such an hour? "M-master?"

"Shh, Gaara," Sasuke soothed as he sat on the edge of the bed. He had left out his punishing utensils and didn't want the boy to see them. "I brought Shukaku for you. I thought he might make you feel better." The raven didn't want to bring up Naruto just in case it upset Gaara further. He set the bear in the redhead's lap after he placed the pillow behind him.

"It's time for some shut eye." The raven pulled the sheets back and brought them over the small body. "Night, Little one, see you in the morning." Sasuke laid down as well, facing Gaara. He tugged a slightly lax and sleepy child to his chest and nuzzled his nose into his hair. Sasuke would talk to the boy about his dreams in the morning, when they weren't in the forefront of his mind.

Gaara was on high alert, finding little security laying solely with Sasuke. He also needed Naruto on the other side, boxing him in. Any noise startled him but as soon as light snores came from the body beside him, the redhead felt safe enough to rest his eyes and fall into a dreamless sleep.

The house stayed quiet after that. All it took was secure arms, snoring, and a teddy bear. But Gaara still missed Naruto, even though he was just down the hall. So close and within reach but Sasuke would not allow him to touch. Hopefully for only a little while longer.

* * *

This is where you pitch in and write me a nice little review that makes my fingers tap the keys! Read and Review!


	25. The Other Pet

There are no good excuses to keep you guys waiting for so long. I feel dreadful about it. I started college a month ago and it's kicking my butt.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto...Sasuke does

**Warnings: **Threat of castration, talk of abuse

* * *

The next couple of days were miserable for all three of them. Gaara moped around the house, sometimes refusing to do anything Sasuke asked of him; leading to harsher rules; such as no library or drawing room, or he received spankings. He would carry Shukaku with him everywhere and wouldn't touch the raven. He woke Sasuke regularly by nightmares every night, no matter what the raven did.

Naruto was constantly in pain. Spankings, whippings, floggings, and canings made his muscles sore. But the aftercare was killing him. He didn't deserve it but he received it.

The raven couldn't get Gaara to listen to him and Naruto was too submissive. He didn't have his balance as usual. That was going to change. The redhead wasn't going to sulk any longer and the blonde was going to have a little more freedom.

Sasuke walked into his bedroom to find Gaara sitting on the bed, clutching Shukaku to his chest. The boy was lonely and depressed without the blonde, the raven knew. But he couldn't let them be around each other just yet.

"Come, Pet. We have things to do today," Sasuke said as he headed into his large closet.

"No," the redhead said calmly, body still curled and didn't bother to even look in his master's direction.

He stopped dead in his tracks. Did he just refuse him? "Excuse me? Repeat that again," he ordered vehemently.

"I said 'no'. I don't want to do anything today. I want to stay here." He pulled the freshly made up bedspread up around him. The boy knew it was wrong to defy his master, but Gaara was depressed, so he wasn't thinking very clearly.

The man stalked over to the child and leaned over him. Bringing his hand back, he slapped Gaara with a resounding smack. "Don't ever disobey me." Sasuke grabbed the stunned boy's face up to his. "You belong to me; mind and body," the raven ground out, successfully knocking the child out of his defiant stupor.

Instead of cringing away, Gaara looked down guiltily and his ears folded back. "I have been moping, Master. And I have not been pleasing you lately." He leaned forward, his cheek against the firm chest.

Sasuke pet the boy's hair. He knew that it was only a little phase that made Gaara act like that. Naruto had been his best friend and had made him feel safe and Sasuke had taken that away. Gaara was feeling very insecure and threatened. But that did not give him the right to refuse Sasuke's orders for three days. "You have been a very naughty boy. I'll allow you redemption from several harsh spankings and whippings."

The redhead nodded quickly. He felt awful about how ungrateful he was towards Sasuke when he had done so much for him.

"You will ask to do anything and everything. To sit, stand, to leave a room or enter. Is that understood?" The raven smiled when the boy nodded quickly.

=^.^=

Two weeks later, Sasuke made the lunch date with his brother at a quaint café on a busy street.

Two weeks of Gaara asking to do every little thing. It was to teach him that he had no rights and everything was a privilege.

Two weeks of Naruto being punished in the morning, walks in the afternoon, and sex after dinner. He knew Sasuke couldn't be celibate for more than a couple days. The sex was rough and usually came after a rigorous trial of submissiveness and obedience. Most of the time he was never prepared and his muscles were sore afterwards, but the aftercare made everything okay. Naruto also knew that the raven wouldn't take his sexual frustration out on Gaara since he was still a child.

"Pet, I'm going out to lunch with my Nii-san. I need you on your best behavior, since his pet will be watching you." Itachi couldn't find someone to watch his pet and Sasuke said it was fine if he came over. "Naruto isn't feeling well, so I need you to be quiet and leave him alone. If you behave today, I won't separate you and Naruto any longer."

Gaara nodded, eyes full of hope. He might be able to be with Naruto again. "What do I have to do, Master Sasuke?"

"Just behave. Nii-san said Sai was a bit of an odd ball. He says weird things." The raven shrugged. "You can read but I do not want you in the library or in your drawing room. Sai is our guest and I expect you to treat him as one." Sasuke turned to walk out of the room before remembering something very important.

"If Sai does anything weird that concerns you or he scares you, I want you to call me. I'll come straight home. Also, keep him away from Naruto, he needs his rest."

"What exactly is wrong with Naruto-nii?" Gaara hadn't seen him in what felt like months.

"He's got a fever. I gave him some medicine for it and he's sleeping right now." Sasuke finally made it to the doorway. "That's all, Little one. Go find a book to read from your shelf. I think there a couple new ones." The raven winked at the child before going to answer the door, to let his brother in.

=^.^=

Itachi drove with Sai in the front seat to his brother's house. "I need you to make one of his pets misbehave. Try Naruto first. Being betrayed again by his favorite pet will surely make him sell the damn vermin."

"Yes, Itachi-sama." The teen continued to stare out the window, already working on a plan.

=^.^=

Watching his master check over the raven slave made Gaara extremely jealous. Even though he knew that he had nothing to worry about, he curled his tail around Sasuke's thigh possessively.

Sasuke was surprised by the teen's likeness to himself, but he wrote it off as a coincidence. The man ignored his pet's unneeded attentions. "Pet, this is Nii-san's pet, Sai. Say hello."

Gaara fixed the boy with an ominous glare as he did as he was told. "Should I go get Naruto-nii?" he asked Sasuke.

"No, leave him be. I told him to rest." Sasuke pet the boy's hair before looking up at his brother.

"I have a couple rules for your pet, Nii-san." He turned his attention to the teen leering at Gaara. "You are to leave my other pet alone. He does not feel well. Do not go into any bedrooms. Gaara is quite able to take care of himself. You are not to touch him in any fashion. He knows his restrictions and understands the punishments if he disobeys. If you do not heed these warnings, Gaara has a cell phone and he will call me. And I will take his word over yours."

Itachi nodded in agreement. "You are to listen to the rules. This house is not mine, so you will obey. I expect you to behave as if I was watching you."

The teen nodded. He understood what that meant: _don't screw up, even though it's harder now._ No matter what, he would make his master proud.

=^.^=

Naruto felt miserable. His body was feverish and his stomach would lurch whenever he went to get up. The inside of his mouth tasted like bile, making him gag. And his cough hadn't gotten any better in the past three days.

He uncoordinatedly flopped his hand onto the nightstand, where Sasuke had placed two sleeping pills. Naruto hadn't been sleeping well at all from the coughing fits. He clumsily stuffed them into his mouth and swallowed them dry.

Several minutes later, Naruto felt the pills kick in and happily gave into the numbness of sleep.

=^.^=

Gaara was extremely wary of the other boy. He continually looked him over and while he was in the library, Sai grabbed his ass. The redhead growled and told him not to do it again or he was going to call his master.

Finally, they were situated on the living room couch. Gaara was curled in the farthest corner from Sai.

The raven was sitting with Gaara's sketch pad on his lap, dutifully drawing away. The small boy was smart to try and distract him, he rather not corrupt such a young child.

Sai waited until the redhead was entranced in his book. The raven set the pad on the coffee table and slyly got up. He needed to start on his plan.

It was eerily silent for a couple minutes. Gaara thought that may be Sai was thinking about what to draw next or how to complete his current drawing. But when he looked over the top of his book, the couch was empty. "Sai—?" he was cut off by something solid smacking into the back of his head. His eyes drooped and he face-planted the couch.

The teen dropped the ornate lion statuette onto the floor. He didn't want to permanently damage the boy, just knock him out. Little eyes could not be witness to what was going to happen next.

=^.^=

Sasuke hadn't touched him since he mentioned he felt sick. He missed his master's cool hands on his skin and his hot breath on his neck and chest. A groan escaped him as he fantasized about Sasuke pleasuring him.

In his drug induced haze, Naruto felt the sheets shift and a warm body press against him. The blonde dare not move, Sasuke would tell him what to do.

Lips were pressing against his shoulder and neck. Even in his dazed sleep, he noticed the lips were too small to be Sasuke's and too thin to be Gaara's. This information jolted him out of his stupor, making him look over his shoulder.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up. I thought I was going to have to fuck you awake," a boy, Naruto didn't know, said. He looked strikingly like his master but his voice wasn't as deep.

"What are you doing in my bed? Who the fuck are you?" Naruto shoved the teen away futilely, his sickness made him weak. "Get out. You're not allowed in here."

"Your master let me in. I'm Itachi-sama's pet." Sai sat up and placed his hand on the man's stomach.

"Get your hands off me." Naruto then went into a coughing fit, hacking up phlegm. He spit into the trash can. "I don't care what Master told you, he didn't mention it to me. Get out," he growled menacingly.

"Sorry, but my master will castrate me if I don't do as I'm told. Now all you have to do is lay back and enjoy." Sai had begun to guide Naruto to lay on his back but the blonde took his wrist and wrenched it from his chest.

"Do not touch me. I am not a free toy to be fucked by just anyone. I have some self-worth. I belong to one man and one man only. Only he can tell me what to do." Naruto shoved him roughly, but was pinned down by his shoulders.

"I like my penis, I really do. I don't want to lose it because I couldn't get you to cum once on these pretty little sheets. Now you can either help me keep my cock or you can lose yours." Sai peeled the lone sheet away from the tanned flesh, exposing Naruto's naked body.

The threat didn't scare the blonde enough for him not to call his bluff. Sasuke would kill this boy if he did anything to him. Naruto even lifted his lower half to the boy. "Cut it off, I don't care. You won't get what you want."

He wasn't sure how the man had seen through his threat but it didn't matter. He had another one up his sleeve. "But what about the little redhead? Do you care if I cut off his cock? I bet he would be real upset with you if he found out that he lost his cock because you wouldn't cum for someone who wasn't your master."

Naruto stiffened, immediately giving himself away. "Don't you touch him. I will do what you want but don't touch him."

A cynical smile took over the teen's face, scaring Naruto even more. "Now we're getting somewhere."

=^.^=

Gaara groaned as he sat up, then promptly fell to the floor as he lost his balance. His mind felt thick and slow. Slowly, the redhead crawled to the bathroom. But on the way there, he heard rustling from Naruto's room. The boy stopped and pushed the door open enough to look inside.

What he saw infuriated him to no end. The raven was pawing Naruto and the blonde was pushing him away but Sai didn't budge.

Instead of barging in and possibly making the situation worse, Gaara pulled out his cell phone and called Sasuke.

=^.^=

Pleasantries were lasting a lot longer than he thought they would. Sasuke sipped from his warm tea cup as Itachi gave him his opinion on his next business adventure.

"How do you think you will fund this?" Itachi asked, only being partially interested in what his brother was talking about.

"I will be funding part of it. I am looking for investors to help with expanding the customer list." He had already went through this but his brother wasn't paying attention. "I want you to come to the first show. It's next week."

"I will see what I can do. Are Naruto and Gaara going to be present?" Hopefully after today they will be the merchandise.

"Yes. Speaking of which, Nii-san, I don't like to leave my pet's alone for so long. Especially since Naruto is sick. So I need to get home soon."

"I understand. If you must go then so be it." Itachi hadn't brought up Sasuke's pets because he thought it may be a good thing to butter him up first. But now his brother was telling him to get to the point. "I did not mean to upset you the last time we were together."

"My pets are not slaves. They have feelings and passions. I refuse to take complete control of their lives. While I am not home, they can do as they please but if they disobey an order, they are punished. That is how I deal with my _pets_. I do not have to threaten or maim them to get them to listen. That takes skill, Nii-san."

"But your pets were disloyal to the highest degree. They disobeyed a direct order and tried to cover it up. How do you trust them so easily again?"

"Gaara has behaved for two weeks straight. Naruto has not complained of his punishment and understands why I treat him the way I do. They know I only punish because they deserve it and because I love them enough to do it.

"And I know that they need each other. I can't separate them for too long, Naruto has gotten sick from worry. He asks me everyday how Gaara is and if he's eating right."

Itachi snorted. "That's a bunch of bullshit, Otouto. If they were my _pets_, they would be whipped and starved. They would not be allowed to lift a finger unless I—!"

"If they were _your_ pets. They are mine and I will treat them how I see fit. You take pleasure from their wounds and cries. I cause the pain but I also take it away."

"You are too soft. They have agreed to be punished, have they not? Then use it to the fullest extent. Spank, whip, rape, starve, and abuse them. Show them who is in charge or they will—!"

Sasuke's phone began to ring. The younger raven opened it as if his brother hadn't been speaking. The way Itachi was speaking frightened Sasuke. He did not want to leave Gaara and Naruto alone with him for an hour. "Sasuke Uchiha."

Gaara's shy voice washed over his ear. "Master, something is wrong. Sai is in Naruto-nii's room. They're fighting."

The raven cursed softly. "Get Sai out of there. I told him not to disturb Naruto." Sasuke glared at his brother as he covered the mouth piece. "Your pet is fighting with Naruto."

"Naruto-nii stopped fighting. He's just staring at Sai. H-he's touching him! Master please come home. Naruto-nii looks like he's in pain." Gaara's voice never went above a whisper.

"Gaara, I want you to go in there and stop them. Protect Naruto for me. I will be home in five minutes." He shut the phone and glared at his brother. "Your pet disobeyed your order along with mine. What punishment will he receive?"

Disappointment didn't even begin to describe how he felt at the moment. He was angry that Sai couldn't do it. Looking straight at Sasuke, Itachi said, "Castration," and left to the car, leaving Sasuke glaring at him.

=^.^=

He didn't know how he should approach protecting Naruto. Should he sneak in or charge in. Could he take Sai in a fist fight?

Deciding that it didn't matter, Gaara burst into the room and slammed his entire body into Sai's, toppling them onto the mattress. "What are you doing? Get out of here!" The redhead pushed the teen away and received a punch to the jaw. He was now sprawled over Naruto's stomach.

"Do not meddle in someone else's business, bitch." Sai went to rip Gaara away, but a hand curled around his throat.

Naruto glared harshly at the teen. Having Gaara hurt energized him. "I told you not to touch him," the blonde growled; it scared the redhead enough to scamper to the foot of the bed. "And no one calls him a bitch." The man was now looming over Sai.

"Naruto drop him," Sasuke ordered, "Now!" he added when he saw the pure hate in the blue eyes.

"He's a piece of shit. Get him out of this house!" The blonde threw the teen toward Itachi. Then he turned his attention to Gaara. "Come, let me see it."

The redhead dropped his hands from his cheek. "It's not that bad because he hits like girl!" he spat in Sai's direction.

Sai walked solemnly to his master, his fingers gently touching his neck. "Itachi-sama—!" a sound slap shut him up and he followed Itachi out of the house.

In the car, Itachi refused to look at the teen next to him. "I cannot believe that you couldn't do this. All you had to do is ejaculate on some bed sheets; it didn't have to be his actual sperm."

The smaller raven looked down at his lamp. What he had seen in the bedroom between Naruto and Gaara struck something deep within him. He wanted that friendship and love. He didn't have that relationship with anyone. "Itachi-sama, I am sorry that—!"

"Do not speak. I don't want to hear a sound from you until after your punishment. And that will not be gentle."

=^.^=

Gaara sat on the couch, sandwiched between Sasuke and Naruto. They were watching a movie. He had an ice pack on his cheek to help with the swelling. This was the first time in two weeks that he felt at home.

* * *

If you love this story and wish for it to continue, CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON, ITS RIGHT DOWN THERE |

V


	26. The Beaten

I'm really sorry that it took so long for me to update. Life got in the way. I got my first job and I'm going to school full time so I don't have as much time to write. But I finally finished this chapter so you can finally read it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**Warnings: **Gore, beating, spanking

* * *

Rough fingers curled around his arm, bruising Sai's pale skin while dragging him into the house. There was no resistance, just knowing feet stumbling slightly. Sai was already getting into his sub head space, his happy place.

Itachi growled as he pressed the smaller body into the bed, facedown. He grabbed and tore at the clothes Sai was wearing. Once the teen was naked, he dragged his fingernails down the scarred back, raising rosy welts. "You are insufferable and useless." The older raven gripped already bruised hips firmly before shoving Sai farther onto the bed.

Sai didn't move. He had learned to let Itachi do as he pleased and he would whimper and cry about his punishment later. His master didn't like it when he cried, said it made him ugly and nothing like his beloved Otouto.

"A threat of castration didn't motivate you enough to do the job right." Itachi used this teen to fulfill his fantasy. The likeness to his little brother was quite outstanding. Most of the time he didn't touch the teen unless it was during sex or in punishment. To actually follow through with the castration would ruin the fantasy completely.

"Castration, I realize, is quite extreme. I will not go forth with that punishment but with another." Itachi brought his right hand back and slapped the pale ass fiercely and repeatedly.

When the ass was a bright cherry red, Itachi dragged his nails across the sensitive flesh, earning himself a howl. The older raven leaned over to the bedside table and dug for a couple minutes until he found the box he had never opened.

Opening it behind his slave, Itachi made sure that he couldn't see it. The cock ring was very tricky and hazardous. It had a set of sharp teeth on the inside that would catch on the skin if pulled in the wrong direction. Itachi unwrapped the dangerous cock ring and slipped it on to the flaccid cock, letting it scrape against the skin.

Sai jerked as he screamed into the mattress. He hated the pain his master inflicted on him and so Sai usually stayed out of trouble. But it's not every day that his master expects him to touch a man he's never met. The teen knew that this was just the beginning of the pain.

Itachi ran a soothing hand across the buns. He needed the teen to be erect for this. With several gentle, pleasurable touches the older raven had Sai moaning and aching for more. Itachi continued to rub the teen's perineum before moving the cock ring slightly forward.

The younger male bit his bottom lip to hold in the scream that was seconds from bursting out. He pressed his face into the closest pillow and fisted the sheets to channel the excruciating sting in his crotch. The teeth dug into him deeply, drawing ruby red blood that danced along his swollen cock and dripped onto the midnight bedspread.

The Uchiha didn't speak much during the punishment. He saw the teen try to pull himself away and had to restrain his pale hands behind the arched back. Then came the most cruel part. He began fisting the teen's cock, tugging the cock ring along the shaft, loud screams bounced off the walls. It scraped, scratched and maimed while on its journey to the head of the cock. "You are lucky I didn't castrate you. I'll leave you to bleed, you useless piece of shit." Itachi removed the ring but and shoved the teen from his bed.

Sai was barely conscious. His body was drained and he didn't move from where he landed on the floor. He couldn't even curl up into a ball because that jostled his cock too much. A desperate sob escaped his lips and he wished that he could've stayed with Sasuke and the blonde and the kitten.

The fact that his punishment wasn't far from over made him hope he would bleed to death. His master would hold this lowly grudge against him until he did something to prove he was a good pet or fucked up again.

Death would be a wonderful thing. No more aches and pains or bruises. He would be safe in the arms of comforting nothingness.

The small raven's body began to lose color as the ruby red liquid dripped from his mutilated cock. Maybe if it turned out ugly enough Master would just kill him. He hoped so.

=^.^=

Gaara kneeled in front of Sasuke, his eyes trained on the man's knees. "You summoned, Master?"

"Yes." Sasuke lifted the teen's chin and he smiled reassuringly. "I have a role for you tonight at the auction." He saw Gaara shiver so he pet the velvet cat ears. "I want you to service the guests tonight."

The jade eyes widened and Gaara pulled away from his master's touch. This was not something Sasuke had asked of him before. "S-service, Master?"

Sasuke immediately understood what the teen had thought. "Yes, keep their goblets full and remove their empty dishes. I want you to show them how obedient you are." The raven patted his lap. "I want you to listen very carefully to me, Gaara."

The teen swiftly climbed onto his master's lap and curled against his chest. "Yes, Master."

"I will never ask you to sexually service another person other than Naruto. I do not believe in sharing my pets with other men. My pets are mine and they stay that way." Sasuke kissed Gaara's forehead.

Gaara curled closer to his master. "I have never done dinner service before, Master."

"I know. We'll practice before the guests get here." Sasuke pet the teen's hair before saying, "Now go see Naruto. I'm going to my brother's. I'll be back soon."

The teen nodded. "Be safe, Master." Gaara leaned up and pressed his mouth softly to his master's before running out into the backyard.

Gaara climbed happily onto the hammock and wiggled into Naruto's side. As the blanket settled over him, the teen kissed the blonde's shoulder. He had become more affectionate since Sasuke had let him and Naruto have alone time together.

Naruto gently pet the teen's head and looked up at the sky. "I presume that Master has just informed you of your role in tonight's auction?"

The redhead nodded. "I am to service the guests. I thought he meant sexually but he meant dinner service." He looked quizzically at the blonde for a moment. "What is your role?"

"I am to be one the pets to be auctioned off. I'm quite surprised he didn't let you do it. I think he wanted an accurate showing of the general age he is going to be auctioning." The blonde looked at Gaara for a moment, gauging his reaction before continuing. "It's easy. I get to stand in front of people in my underwear."

Suddenly the hammock rocked violently and Gaara was running into the house. He shoved the study door open and flung himself to his knees before begging, "Please don't sell Naruto!"

Sasuke looked at the upset teen for a second before kneeling in front of him. "Pet, do you not trust me?" When the redhead just nodded, he added, "Look at me." Gaara's eyes met his. "I would not sell Naruto without first letting you know. I am not heartless." The raven's tone turned stern. "I will deal with your disobedience later on. Now go spend time with Naruto. When I come back, I will have you practice dinner service."

Gaara nodded and stood slowly. "Master, I am sorry I doubted you. If you wanted to sell Naruto, then I could not stop you. I am sorry." A gentle hand on his cheek startled him into looking up.

"I accept your apology. Now run along. I will be back shortly." Sasuke pressed a soft kiss to his forehead before gathering his belongings and following Gaara out of the room.

The redhead made his way back to the hammock and climbed in. He couldn't believe his foolishness.

As the teen settled in next to him, Naruto said, "There was no reason to run to Master like that. He would've told you. You need to stop thinking that he wants to keep us apart. Master knows this relationship will not work if he does. He needs us both, he just won't say it."

The teen nodded and burrowed closer to Naruto's side. Breathing in the man's scent, Gaara felt himself began to doze off and didn't fight it.

=^.^=

Sasuke strode up to the menacing door and knocked loudly. He was nervous that he would easily give in to his brother just to end the silly fight between them but he could not. He needed to stand up for what he loved and cared about.

A trembling maid opened the door and ushered the raven in. "I-Itachi-sama is busy at the moment. P-please take a seat. I will bring you tea and cookies, Sasuke-sama." She wrapped her arms around herself as she walked away.

Several seconds later, Itachi came into the room looking rumpled with blood stains on his pale neck. "Neeka, I told you not to let anyone in!" he roared. He looked at Sasuke and smiled gently. "Otouto, what are you doing here?" his tone was guarded.

"I came to say that I am tired of fighting with you. You can punish your pets in any way you feel necessary. But I will not stand idly by while you permanently damage a young boy. Is that his blood?" Sasuke pointed to the red smears on his brother.

"What does it matter? You just said that I can punish my pets my way. Do not interfere." Itachi pulled his robe closer around him, trying to hide the blood.

"I want to see him. If he lost his manhood, Nii-san, there will be hell to pay." Sasuke squared his shoulders and made his way to his brother's room. He had been there several times and had spent many hours in there when he was younger.

He shoved the door open with a flourish, scaring the raven inside. Sasuke slammed it closed before his brother could get in and locked it.

Sai plastered himself against the wall, his bruises sliding roughly against the wall. He kept an eye on Sasuke as he continued to come closer to him. Scared, he scooted farther back. Was this man going to hurt him too?

Sasuke was surprised by what he saw. The boy was completely speckled in black and blue head to toe with maroon painting his thighs and lower abdomen. What had his brother done? He slowly extended his hand but the boy just stared at it. "Come with me. I'll keep you safe."

He slunk back into the corner, a pained whine escaped him. "Sorry," he rasped. Sai stared at the smaller Uchiha's knees, unable to bring himself to look at the man's face.

Itachi had been banging on the door but he had stopped. What use was this? If Sasuke took that piece of shit then it was no big deal. He would find another and change him into his Otouto look alike.

The smaller raven looked at the door as the pounding stopped, fear slowly started to dissipate but Sasuke took another step closer, reminding Sai that he wasn't safe just yet.

Seeing the fear in those black eyes, Sasuke backed away. "Sai," he whispered. "If you don't come with me, he will hurt you even more. I can keep you safe from him."

Sai looked at him with wide eyes that were quickly filling with tears. "I can't l-leave. He'll f-find me."

Sasuke shook his head. "He won't." He slowly extended his hand and took a hold of the boy's wrist. "Come with me." The raven tugged him up and dragged him to the window. Sliding it open and shoving the screen out, Sasuke forced the teen through and followed him.

They slowly moved to the front of the house. Sasuke and the teen scrambled to the car and they peeled out before Sai could get his seatbelt on.

=^.^=

Sasuke gently ushered Sai into the house and brought him to the bathroom. He cleaned, bandaged and photographed the teen's wounds and gave him some clothes to wear. Then he got him into a spare bedroom and tucked him in. "Stay in here. You'll be safe here."

The teen shook his head. There was no safe place for him. He curled into himself and covered his face. "He'll come for me."

The older raven nodded. "I'll protect you. He won't hurt you again." Sasuke turned away and went to the bathroom to retrieve a sleeping pill. He handed it to the teen with some water. "Sleep."

Sai nodded and closed his eyes. As soon as he heard the bedroom door close, he began to cry. Sasuke was foolish to think that he can protect him. Itachi will stop at nothing to get him back. And as soon as he was back into that man's clutches…he was dead.

=^.^=

Sasuke found Naruto in the hammock, dozing. He woke him gently as to not wake Gaara. "Come inside. I have something I need to tell you."

Groggily, Naruto followed the raven into the house. "What is it? Are you all right?" He took a step closer and gathered Sasuke's hand in his.

"I went to Nii-san's and I found his pet in a terrible state. I brought him back here and cleaned him up. I will have to take him to the hospital to make sure that he's fine but Nii-san tortured him. His…cock is mutilated." Sasuke gripped Naruto's hand tighter.

Naruto was shocked. He knew that Itachi could be sadistic but the purposely injure your partner or anyone was wrong. "I'm glad you brought him here. I'll look over him when you aren't able to."

"Thank you. Go wake Gaara up. It's time for his punishment." Sasuke wasn't in the mood for anything physical so emotional would do just fine.

=^.^=

The punishment for bursting into his master's study and doubting Sasuke was a hysterical affair. Dressed like a top rate red light district girl, Gaara had a stack of five books on top of his head and a vibrating butt plug snug up inside him as he placed plates, silverware, and stemware on a table. If a book fell, he lost an article of clothing. Whatever was left would be his outfit for the night.

Gaara did surprisingly well. He still had his red trimmed black corset, tight leather shorts, and black tights. Sasuke decided to scrap the shorts. Instead he wore leather panties that barely held him.

This business meeting meant everything to Sasuke. He always wanted to sell pets because he knew that only he would make sure that they went to good homes. He couldn't trust anyone else to do it right.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
